L'Immortalité pour Sanctuaire
by Marquise des Ombres
Summary: Presque un an s'est écoulé depuis la mort de Dracula. De retour à Londres, Mina est pourtant loin de ressentir la sérénité d'une femme comblée par le mariage. Toutes ses pensées sont tournées vers son prince disparu... mais le destin peut encore changer.
1. Gravé dans la chair

**L'Immortalité pour Sanctuaire**  
>de<br>_Marquise des Ombres_

**O°O°O  
><strong>

Fan fiction basée sur le film Dracula de Francis Ford Coppola ( 1992 ) tiré du roman de Bram Stoker

**Genre :** Gothique/Fantastique/Romance

**Pairing :** Wilhelmina Murray-Harker, Johnatan Harker, Abraham Van Helsing, Jack Seward + OC

**Rating :** M+

**Résumé :** Presque un an s'est écoulé depuis la mort de Dracula. De retour à Londres, les époux Harker s'installent enfin ensemble mais Mina est loin de ressentir la sérénité d'une femme comblée par le mariage. Toutes ses pensées sont tournées vers son prince disparu et son amour pour lui plus fort que la mort l'anéantit chaque jour un peu plus. Cependant, une rencontre lui donnera peut-être l'occasion de changer le cours du destin...

**Publication :** 2011

**NDLA:** Bonjour. Voici ma première fan fiction sur Dracula de F.F Coppola. J'avoue qu'elle me trottait depuis fort longtemps dans la tête, il était donc grand temps que je m'y mette ! Je tiens à préciser que j'ai volontairement omis de mon écriture le style « épistolaire » employé par Bram Stocker, mon but n'étant pas de poursuivre son œuvre mais celle cinématographique de Coppola.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Mes hommages…

**O°O°O**

**PREMIERE PARTIE**

Je ferais de la nuit mon Sanctuaire,  
>Déchirerais le ciel pour m'en parer.<br>Ma robe de noce comme un suaire  
>Epousera mon corps énamouré…<p>

Extrait de Vœux Lunaires,  
><em>Marquise des Ombres<em>

**O°O°O**

**Chapitre 1 ****  
><strong>**Gravé dans la chair**

**O°O°O**

_Londres, hiver 1898,_

Tournant la clé dans la serrure, Jonathan pénétra dans la petite maison qu'il venait d'acquérir. Sur deux étages, cette dernière était coincée entre deux bâtiments plus riches mais demeurait non moins un endroit agréable.

Retirant son chapeau et sa veste, sa voix résonna dans la maison tandis qu'il appelait sa femme.

- Mina ! Je suis rentré !

Comme d'habitude, seul le silence lui répondit. Traversant le couloir, il monta les marches et se rendit jusqu'à la chambre où devait sûrement se trouver son épouse.

Elle était là, assise à son bureau, ses mains pianotant sur la machine à écrire. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en chignon, dégageant sa nuque laiteuse. Sa chevelure foncée et sa robe turquoise contrastaient avec la carnation si claire, si blanche de sa peau...

S'approchant, il posa une main tendre sur son épaule mais la retira lorsque Mina sursauta à son contact.

Comme d'habitude.

- Je ne vous avais pas entendu. Déclara-t-elle en se levant et le regardant à peine.

- Cela ne fait rien. Répondit le jeune clerc d'une voix éteinte en contemplant le beau visage de la jeune femme.

Ses grands yeux bruns n'abritaient plus cette impatience virginale mais luisaient désormais d'un éclat abîmé.

Se soustrayant au regard de son époux, elle sortit de la chambre devenue trop exiguë pour aller se réfugier dans la cuisine.

De son côté, Jonathan soupira, affecté par le comportement fuyant de sa femme.

Depuis qu'il avait tiré Mina de la chapelle de Borgo, celle-ci avait changé. Il se souvient encore de ses mains agrippées au corps décapité du vampire et de ses pleurs désespérés.

Cela lui avait brisé le cœur... et depuis il ne s'était pas recollé.

Celui de Wilhelmina non plus, tranché dans le vif comme la tête de son amant ce petit matin en Transylvanie.

Arrivée dans la cuisine, la jeune femme posa une main sur son front, soupirant discrètement au dessus de la cuisinière.

Chaque minute était percluse de douleur, même respirer lui faisait mal.

C'était tout ce qu'il restait en elle : de la souffrance.

Coinçant derrière son oreille une mèche échappée de son chignon, elle se pencha au dessus de la marmite contenant une soupe bouillante.

Remplissant deux assiettes de mixture rougeâtre, elle s'en empara avant de se diriger vers le petit salon. Ce dernier était sommairement meublé. Une table, quatre chaises, des rideaux verts cachant la rue et une petite cheminée de marbre ornaient le lieu.

Mina franchit la porte alors que Jonathan s'occupait du feu, éclairant ainsi le salon d'une lumière ambrée.

Posant les assiettes sur la table, elle laissa son époux prendre place puis s'installa face à lui. A l'opposé...

- C'est très bon. Osa timidement le jeune homme après avoir porté le breuvage à ses lèvres.

- Merci... Répondit laconiquement Mina, son regard plus terni que jamais.

Le dîner se déroula ainsi, dans une atmosphère morne malgré les efforts que faisait Jonathan pour animer la conversation.

Une fois le repas terminé, la jeune femme se hâta de desservir, s'isolant dans la cuisine.

Comme d'habitude.

Soupirant, le clerc se dirigea vers le bureau qu'il s'était aménagé dans une petite pièce de la maison.

Allumant une bougie qui trônait sur une console, il s'assit dans son fauteuil installé près d'une fenêtre donnant sur la rue.

Les rideaux tirés ne laissaient voir que des ombres tantôt lentes tantôt pressées, ondulant sur les murs tendus de tapisseries. La nuit était sombre mais le halo diffus d'un lampadaire au dehors apportait une faible réverbération dans ce bureau froid.

Un bras replié sur l'accoudoir, sa main supportant le poids de son visage, le jeune homme pensait à sa femme.

- Mina... murmura-t-il alors qu'une énième ombre de la rue dansait sur son visage.

Il ne l'avait pas touchée depuis leur mariage. Jonathan n'en avait pas eu véritablement l'occasion... et sa femme plus l'envie.

Pourtant ils dormaient ensemble. Il entendait sa respiration et ressentait parfois la caresse d'une mèche de cheveux contre sa joue.

Au delà de vouloir récupérer le cœur de la jeune femme, il voulait l'approcher de la manière la plus intime qui soit. Lui faire l'amour comme il avait si souvent rêvé de le faire avant leur union, la faire sienne et la sentir vivre à nouveau entre ses bras.

Tandis que Jonathan se confondait dans ses tristes pensées empruntes d'amertume et de désir, la sonnette de l'entrée brisa le silence.

Etonné, il se leva pour aller jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda le clerc à travers le battant.

- C'est Jack ! Jack Seward !

Déverrouillant la porte en reconnaissant la voix de son ami, il l'invita à entrer.

- J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ? S'inquiéta le Docteur en serrant d'une poigne franche la main du jeune homme.

- Non du tout. Déclara ce dernier avec un sourire. Je suis heureux de vous revoir.

- Moi aussi. Cela faisait longtemps… Répondit Jack en frottant ses mains pour se réchauffer.

- Un verre ? Proposa Jonathan.

- Volontiers. Répondit-il en retirant son long manteau et son chapeau.

Enjoignant son invité à le suivre, ils avancèrent jusqu'au petit bureau. Là, Jonathan proposa à Jack de prendre place sur le sofa de velours rouge.

- Voilà une bien belle maison. Déclara le docteur qui saisit le verre de cognac que lui tendait le clerc.

- Merci.

- Au fait, comptez-vous allez au bal d'Arthur ?

- Je le pense oui.

Un silence naquit naturellement après ces quelques mots.

- Comment va Mina ? Demanda Jack.

- Bien. Rétorqua trop rapidement Jonathan avant d'avaler une petite gorgée d'alcool.

Seward esquissa une mine contrite tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux bouclés.

- Non... je... pardonnez-moi... murmura le jeune homme avant de choir dans le fauteuil.

- Ce n'est rien. Je comprends.

- Je... poursuivit le clerc... c'est comme si elle n'était plus parmi nous... plus avec moi. Son regard est constamment fuyant, nous n'avons plus aucun contact et à chaque fois que je m'approche elle s'esquive... non… elle... elle va mal.

- Vous aussi. Déclara Jack en se levant pour venir poser une main sur son épaule. Ce que nous avons traversé nous a laissés des séquelles, même ce fou de Van Helsing est encore plus dément qu'avant. Tenta de plaisanter le Docteur.

Le clerc sourit tristement.

- S'en remettra-t-elle un jour ? Demanda-t-il comme pour lui même.

- Et vous ? Surenchérit Seward.

- Je le veux plus que tout.

- Alors courage mon ami. Vous vous en remettrez. Elle s'en remettra. Nous nous en remettrons tous.

**O°**

Après avoir salué Seward, Jonathan s'autorisa enfin un vrai sourire. Quelque peu rasséréné par cette conversation amicale, le clerc monta les marches menant à la chambre à coucher.

Jack avait raison, le soutien et l'attention ne pouvaient qu'améliorer cette situation !

Poussant doucement la porte, il découvrit son épouse en train de brosser indolemment ses longs cheveux bruns.

Une unique bougie était posée sur la coiffeuse et diffusait une lueur tamisée dans la pièce.

- Jack est venu nous rendre visite. Déclara-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Bien. Répondit-elle, son regard fixé à son reflet dans le miroir.

- Il a demandé de vos nouvelles. Reprit-il en s'avançant dans la chambre.

- C'est aimable de sa part...

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence, Mina continuant de brosser ses cheveux

Se relevant enfin, elle buta contre Jonathan alors qu'elle faisait volte face.

- Vous me manquez. Murmura-t-il en venant poser ses mains sur ses épaules.

Elle tressaillit à ce contact et tenta délicatement de se dégager mais il la tenait fermement.

- Je suis là pour vous. Je le serai toujours… murmura-t-il en accentuant son emprise.

Mal à l'aise, la jeune femme hocha doucement la tête et essaya de réfréner un mouvement de recul.

- Ne me craignez pas… continua le clerc en approchant son visage de celui de son épouse.

Wilhelmina se mit soudainement à trembler comme si un vent glacial l'avait balayée. Ses pupilles dilatées luisaient d'un éclat perdu tandis que son esprit s'envolait vers de douloureuses limbes.

Ces mots… c'étaient les siens.

Sans voir quel tumulte tourmentait la jeune femme, Jonathan se pencha vivement pour l'embrasser en une étreinte passionnée.

Ramenée à la réalité, elle se débattit violemment ce qui stoppa net son élan.

Un sanglot qu'elle taisait depuis longtemps secoua brusquement son corps. Cachant son visage dans ses mains, elle s'enfuit de la chambre en laissant seul son mari dont le cœur venait de se fissurer un peu plus.

**O°**

Des larmes ruisselaient sur son visage alors qu'elle traversait la maison. Pénétrant en trombe dans la cuisine, Mina ouvrit la porte de la cave et descendit l'escalier plongé dans l'obscurité.

Aucune ouverture ni lucarne ne renvoyait la moindre clarté et pourtant Mina s'orienta aisément, la pénombre ne lui étant plus hostile depuis qu'elle était devenue un vampire. Bien sûr elle ne l'était plus mais c'était comme si son corps se refusait à oublier ce qu'il s'était passé.

Sans disséquer totalement les ténèbres, ses yeux étaient capables de discerner les contours de son environnement et son odorat semblait distiller plus subtilement les odeurs qu'auparavant.

Se faufilant entre les différents amas de vieilleries que les anciens propriétaires avaient abandonnés, la jeune femme se dirigea vers le fond de la cave pour s'effondrer contre le mur humide.

Elle ne pouvait plus. Elle ne supportait plus son absence. Sa mort.

Un cri qu'elle taisait jusqu'alors sortit de ses entrailles pour se répercuter entre les murs de la cave.

Comment vivre sans lui ?

Comment ne pas en vouloir à Jonathan qui avait aidé à son meurtre… mais aussi à sa rédemption.

Un autre cri vint secouer ses entrailles mêlé de larmes.

Il était mort et elle ne faisait que survivre avec plus de douleur en elle qu'il était possible d'en supporter.

Son Prince était en elle.

Son souvenir vibrait dans son corps comme le pire des châtiments jamais infligés.

**O°O°O**

Le petit matin avait posé un voile grisâtre sur la tamise qui transpirait une brume glacée. Quelque part dans la maison l'horloge sonna six heures et tira ainsi Jonathan d'un lourd sommeil.

Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, il peina à discerner l'endroit où il se trouvait jusqu'à reconnaitre le bureau. Il était à moitié allongé sur le sofa, une bouteille de cognac et un verre gisant sur le plancher près de lui.

Tandis qu'il se redressait doucement, une douleur lancinante vrilla son dos. Serrant les dents, il se mit debout non sans réfréner une violente nausée.

La soirée d'hier lui revint alors en mémoire.

Le regard fou de Mina, la fuite et ses hurlements résonnant dans toute la maison…

Secouant la tête, il se dirigea vivement vers la cuisine pour pousser la porte du jardin mal entretenu.

L'air froid cingla son visage sans pour autant défaire ses pensées de la noirceur dont elles étaient enrobées.

Il lui semblait entendre à nouveau le cri de son épouse et un long frisson parcourut son corps.

Ce n'était pas… humain.

Cette seule réflexion lui retourna l'estomac si bien qu'il se courba en deux pour vomir tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité la veille.

La simple idée que Mina puisse être un monstre ou… qu'elle pouvait le redevenir l'horrifiait au plus haut point.

Tandis qu'il se redressait, il aperçut sa femme à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine. Prenant sa respiration, il vint à sa rencontre non sans quelques appréhensions.

Occupée à préparer le petit déjeuner, elle leva à peine la tête lorsqu'il arriva près d'elle.

La jeune femme portait une robe écrue qui rehaussait la blancheur de sa peau et les cernes qui marquaient désormais ses yeux.

- Comment allez-vous ? Demanda-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Bien. Répondit-t-elle.

Ce n'était plus de la pudeur entre eux mais un malaise qui s'amplifiait jour après jour.

**O°O°O**

- Plus haut ! Cria Lord Holmwood à l'adresse des deux domestiques perchés sur de hautes échelles.

Devant la grande cheminée de la salle de réception, Arthur commençait à perdre patience.

- Oui... comme cela, nous y sommes. Ne touchez plus à rien à présent !

Les domestiques se regardèrent un instant en retenant un long soupir de soulagement. A force de manier l'immense tableau de cinq mètres de hauteur, leurs bras n'étaient plus que deux membres dénués de force.

Une fois les domestiques partis, Arthur resta un moment devant la gigantesque toile.

Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux d'elle...

Le jeune lord n'entendit même pas son père arriver tant il était perdu dans sa contemplation.

- Je continue de croire que cela n'est pas une bonne idée mon fils. Déclara lord Goldaming.

Sursautant, Arthur se tourna vers lui.

- Je ne peux m'y résoudre pour le moment.

- Tant que cela ne fait pas fuir la future madame Holmwood et prochainement Lady Goldaming. Répondit-il.

-Ne dites pas cela père..

- Tu sais fort bien que je suis vieux et malade. Mes jours sont comptés et je tiens à ce que tu assures notre lignée avec la femme que tu auras choisi.

- Je l'avais déjà trouvée... murmura Arthur.

- Mais elle n'est plus là. Je conçois que tu souffres mon fils mais ne te confonds pas dans cette noirceur. La vie continue et la femme qui t'accompagnera te donnera de beaux enfants qui seront ta fierté.

Lorsque Lord Goldaming eut achevé ses mots, Arthur croisa son regard et vit son vieux visage s'éclairer d'un sourire paternel.

Même si le jeune aristocrate s'imaginait difficilement redevenir heureux, il sourit à ce père aimant.

- Tu as eu la chance d'être amoureux, ce qui est rare dans notre milieu. Reprit lord Goldaming. Je ne voulais pas d'un mariage arrangé alors fais moi la grâce de chercher une épouse qui répondra à tes attentes.

Arthur hocha la tête puis regarda son père sortir de la salle de réception, sa canne claquant sur le marbre.

Se retournant vers le tableau, le jeune lord laissa de nouveau ses pensées rejoindre son amour disparu.

**O°O°O**


	2. Rouge comme le sang

**ATTENTION CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT DU M !**

**Chapitre 2**

**Rouge comme le sang**

**O°O°O**

En ce petit matin pluvieux, tout le domaine d'Arthur Holmwood était en effervescence. Chaque domestique de la maison s'occupait d'une tâche bien spécifique visant à préparer la réception la plus attendue de la saison.

Non loin de la propriété des Wenstera, le domaine de_ Black Willow _comportait un élégant manoir et un vaste parc. Lord Goldaming l'avait offert à son fils pour son vingt et unième anniversaire afin que ce dernier apprenne comment gérer un domaine et par dessus tout, pour qu'il puisse fonder une famille.

Ainsi, le manoir revêtait progressivement ses plus beaux atours pour accueillir ses prochains invités.

**O°O°O**

Le pas rapide, Jonathan franchit les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de l'étude notariale. Jetant un œil à travers la fenêtre, il vit que son employeur n'était pas encore arrivé.

Avec sa propre clé, il ouvrit les deux lourdes portes puis se dirigea vers son bureau où il s'installa rapidement.

Le jour était encore jeune et le ciel encore couvert du manteau de la nuit.

Ne prenant pas la peine d'actionner l'électricité, il enflamma une lampe à pétrole pour unique source de lumière.

Le jeune homme s'assit alors à son bureau, ouvrit un dossier et se plongea immédiatement dans son travail.

Testaments, compromis de vente, démarches administratives... Jonathan s'immergea dans son ouvrage sans se soucier des heures.

Il salua à peine Monsieur Barney, le notaire, lorsqu'il sans relâche lui permettait d'oublier Mina ou du moins, lui rendait cette illusion.

Il lui restait donc encore beaucoup de travail...

**O°O°O**

Mina leva son visage vers le ciel et contempla quelques instant son couvercle gris. La pluie s'était arrêtée de tomber mais l'atmosphère était toujours emprunte d'humidité. Resserrant les pans de son manteau, elle se remit en route non sans avoir inspiré une bouffée d'air.

Comme tous les mardis, la jeune femme se rendait à Covent Garden afin de regarnir le garde-manger. Devant les halls, les commerçants frottaient leurs mains glacées derrière les étales de légumes en attendant quelques clients.

Alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la grande galerie commerciale, la jeune femme se fraya un chemin parmi les londoniens.

Cheminant vivement, elle s'arrêta pourtant brusquement devant la vitrine d'un magasin.

Instantanément son esprit fut assailli par les images d'une certaine soirée passée en compagnie de son cher amour...

**O°**

_Les ombres des danseurs ondulaient sur leurs visages alors qu'ils se regardaient. Les yeux gris du Prince étaient plongés dans ceux de la jeune femme, soudés à ses prunelles._

_Son cœur battait doucement, déjà soumis par un sentiment d'éternité..._

_Lentement, elle approcha sa main et saisit un morceau de sucre imbibé d'absinthe. Lorsqu'elle le porta à ses lèvres, la jeune femme se trouva submergée par un océan de volupté._

_Derrière le rideau de ses paupières closes, elle sentit que le sourire de son beau Prince s'élargissait..._

**O°**

Serrant fort le paquet qu'elle tenait contre sa poitrine, Mina pressa le pas. La pluie s'était de nouveau mise à tomber et dans peu de temps, celle-ci se transformait en déluge.

Elle venait d'atteindre _Tavistock Street_ soit l'itinéraire le plus court pour rejoindre sa demeure... mais pas le plus sûr pour une jeune femme seule. Cependant, ce quartier permettait de rejoindre Drury Lane plus rapidement qu'aucune autre rue.

Le regard fixe, Mina n'accorda pas un regard aux bâtisses de briques foncées constituant cet endroit. La proximité des halls en faisait aujourd'hui un lieu de chargements mais deux cent ans plus tôt, cette rue était jonchée d'immondices et peuplée de catins et de vauriens.

Actuellement, certaines choses n'avaient guère changé. Le soir venant, les prostitués sortaient de ces sinistres immeubles dans l'espoir d'amasser quelques livres. L'on pouvait y voir des hommes, des femmes et parfois même des adolescents à peine sortis de l'enfance déambuler dans cette artère lugubre pour se donner à l'aveugle.

Wilhelmina songea quelques secondes à ces innocents. Peut-être avait-elle était l'institutrice d'un de ces enfants qui vendaient leur corps...

Tandis qu'elle poursuivait son chemin, elle sursauta lorsqu'un étau enserra fortement son poignet.

Tournant vivement la tête, Mina rencontra le visage parcheminée d'une vielle femme. Un foulard sale et rapiécé cachait en partie ses cheveux gris. Ses paupières tombaient sur ses yeux noirs ternis par la cataracte. Elle portait de véritables haillons tristement assorti à vieux châle autrefois rouge.

- Elisabetta. Frumoasă Elisabetta*... murmura l'étrangère en remuant ses lèvres abîmées.

Son regard brillait intensément malgré la maladie, l'on aurait dit qu'elle venait de retrouver un être cher.

Effrayée, Mina essaya de se dégager mais la vielle femme la tenait fermement.

- *Belle comme Elisabetta... continua-t-elle de sa voix rauque teintée d'un fort accent étranger. Je peux t'aider. Viens, entre avec moi...

Réussissant à se défaire de son emprise, la jeune femme recula vivement en posant un regard interdit sur la vieille.

- Viens avec moi... prononça une nouvelle fois l'étrange personnage.

Frissonnant de tout son corps, Mina recula encore puis s'enfuit vivement.

Sans un regard en arrière.

**O°O°O**

Posté devant une fenêtre, Jonathan regardait la rue s'obscurcir minute après minute. Engoncé dans un costume de soirée, il regrettait déjà avoir accepté l'invitation d'Arthur. Le clerc avait toujours détesté les réceptions et autres réjouissances... et ce bal donné par Holmwood était certainement ce qu'il redoutait le plus.

- Mina ? Etes-vous prête ? Cria-t-il afin que cette dernière puisse l'entendre de l'étage.

Plus vite ils se rendront à cette soirée et plus vite ils seront rentrés.

Une minute s'écoula sans qu'il n'obtienne de réponse. S'apprêtant à grimper les marches, il s'immobilisa brusquement.

En haut des escaliers se tenait sa jeune épouse vêtue d'une robe d'un rouge profond. Ses cheveux bruns ondulaient sur ses épaules nues faisant ainsi ressortir sa peau blanche.

Le sang de Jonathan venait de se glacer dans ses veines, immédiatement ramené des mois en arrière dans ce train filant en Roumanie...

Allongée sur la banquette, la jeune femme s'était endormie sous l'hypnose de Van Helsing. Sans omettre un seul détail, elle avait raconté chaque moment passé avec Dracula... leur rencontre, ses sentiments, leurs rendez-vous...

Jonathan se souvenait de sa voix éprise alors qu'elle avouait...

_Je le revois encore... il me regarde..._

_C'est pour lui que je l'ai revêtue... ce présent m'enveloppe toute entière..._

_Mon Prince me dévore des yeux..._

_La soie de ma robe caresse mon corps comme ses mains rêvent de le faire..._

_Il me le dit sans même remuer ses lèvres..._

_Ma robe est rouge... comme la vie..._

_Son désir me dévore..._

**O°  
><strong>

Inconsciente du trouble qui secouait son mari, Mina descendit l'escalier.

- D'où vient cette robe ? Demanda Jonathan d'une voix mal assurée par la tristesse.

Il savait que ce n'était pas la même car elle s'en était débarrassée avant de le rejoindre en Transylvanie pour leur mariage. Comme les pages de son journal retranscrivant le moindre de ses sentiments et ses rencontres avec le vampire, elle avait jeté cette robe à la mer...

- Je l'ai achetée ce matin. Répondit-elle en le regardant fugacement.

- Je... n'avez-vous pas une autre toilette ? Demanda-t-il après hésitation.

Prenant le temps de revêtir son manteau, elle répondit enfin :

- Celle-ci me plait.

Une boule dans la gorge, le clerc finit par hocher la tête.

**O°**

Jamais encore « _Black Willow_ » n'avait accueilli autant d'invités. Tout le domaine rayonnait d'un faste propre à l'aristocratie anglaise mais le plus beau joyau demeurait incontestablement la salle de réception.

Le grand lustre de cristal fonctionnait à l'électricité, la plus grande ingénierie des temps modernes. Ses feux faisaient briller les bijoux des dames et les montres des messieurs ajoutant à ce lieu un peu d'ornements superflus.

En fond sonore, les musiciens jouaient du Johan Strauss encore très prisé par la noblesse.

Quand la jeune femme arriva dans cette salle, son regard fut immédiatement attiré par la gigantesque toile.

- Ma chère Lucy... murmura Mina en s'approchant du tableau. Pardonne-nous...

Arrivé près d'elle, son époux n'entendit que la fin de cette phrase et s'en étonna.

- Jonathan ! S'exclama une voix surpassant le brouhaha.

Faisant volte face, Jonathan découvrit Arthur qui s'avançait bras ouverts.

- Je suis heureux de vous revoir. Déclara-t-il en serrant la main du jeune homme.

- Moi aussi. Répondit le clerc.

Quand Arthur se tourna vers Madame Harker, il resta quelques secondes déconcerté.

Il était également présent lors de l'hypnose qui avait conduit la jeune femme sur les chemins de la réminiscence...

- Bonsoir Mina. Déclara-t-il en se penchant sur sa main.

- Bonsoir Arthur. Répondit-elle, lointaine, avant de ramener son regard vers le tableau.

- Avez-vous vu Jack ? Demanda enfin Arthur, bouleversé par des souvenirs qu'il aurait souhaité enterrer définitivement.

Repenser à cette effroyable aventure lui rappeler que ce vil démon lui avait volé sa douce Lucy...

- Non. Répondit Jonathan. Sans doute n'est-il pas encore arrivé.

- Surement. Surenchérit lord Holmwood. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je me dois de saluer chaque invité.

Sur ces mots, Arthur abandonna le jeune homme qui, au même titre que son hôte, était rongé par le chagrin... et la rancune.

**O°**

La jeune femme était parvenue à se soustraire à la vue de son époux quand ce dernier avait été hélé par Jack Seward. Discrètement, elle s'était faufilée au dehors et s'était enfoncée dans le grand parc du domaine.

Se plongeant dans les ténèbres, Mina progressa dans cette nature charbonneuse. La nuit distillait un tout autre parfum que le jour, emprunt d'une fraîcheur particulière. Une odeur comparable à celle flottant dans les caves ou les tombeaux...

Mina s'était tellement éloignée du manoir d'Arthur qu'elle ne l'apercevait même plus. Cela lui était d'ailleurs complètement égal. Plus aucune crainte ne l'habitait... puisque sa raison de vivre était morte et avait tout emportée avec elle.

S'arrêtant un instant, la jeune femme aspira l'air nocturne dans l'espoir vain d'apaiser un peu sa douleur.

_Oh mon amour_... souffla-t-elle dans la nuit en caressant d'un geste fébrile le tissu de sa robe.

La souffrance coulait dans ses veines tel un poison qu'elle s'injecterait toutes les heures. Sans trêve aucune.

Mina ne faisait que survivre avec des souvenirs qui la consumaient...

Une larme coula sur sa joue en revivant sa première danse avec le vampire... une danse qui avait succédé leur première étreinte.

Soudain et sans qu'elle même ne prémédite cette réaction, elle se mit à tournoyer dans l'obscurité.

Dans sa tête résonnait les notes d'une valse ensorcelante, piquetée de notes ténues.

Mina tournait... tournait encore et encore, revivant cette danse comme un fabuleux délire. Le visage de Dracula virevoltait dans son esprit pour se diluer dans un regard, dans un sourire...

La jeune femme étira ses lèvres, un salvateur vertige embrouillant ses maux et ses peines.

La musique se fit plus forte, emplissant l'air nocturne pour l'envelopper.

Elle tournoyait dans ses bras, sentait la chaleur de ses veines à travers la fraicheur de sa peau quand brusquement la musique se tut, emportant avec elle ce merveilleux tourbillon...

Mina tomba à genoux et sentit son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine.

Le visage de son amour avait disparu pour laisser place à celui parcheminé d'une vieille femme...

**O°**

Entrainé dans le salon fumoir par Arthur et Jack, Jonathan ne put que suivre le mouvement imposé. Il ne parvenait pas à oublier la silhouette rouge de sa femme et s'en voulait d'être autant bouleversé par une robe.

Troublé par ses pensées, le clerc avala rapidement un verre de bourbon... puis deux... et un troisième.

L'amertume de l'alcool semblait remettre ses idées en place et rendre la situation plus claire.

Près d'une heure plus tard et les sens quelque peu embrumés, Jonathan s'excusa auprès de ses deux amis afin de s'aérer l'esprit. Arrivé sur la grande terrasse, le jeune homme ressentit immédiatement la morsure du froid. Les mains jointes, il souffla entre ses mains pour les réchauffer jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque une ombre bouger à l'orée des grands arbres du domaine.

Reconnaissant son épouse, il se précipita vers elle avant qu'un autre invité ne la remarque.

Le bas de sa robe était taché de terre et ses cheveux décoiffés comme si elle avait couru à perdre haleine. L'air glacé de la nuit avait rendu sa peau plus blanche encore et son regard brillait intensément...

- Mina... murmura-t-il en prenant ses mains. Que s'est-il passé ?

La jeune femme se laissa faire sans répondre. Elle était comme prostrée... mais quand elle leva son visage vers lui, Jonathan sentit son cœur devenir cendre dans sa poitrine.

Ce regard était entièrement perclus d'amour... pour un autre lui.

En cet instant, quelque chose se brisa en lui faisant voler en million de morceaux la patience qu'il gardait jusqu'alors.

Empoignant le bras de Mina, il l'entraîna sans ménagement à l'intérieur du manoir afin de récupérer leurs effets.

Il était temps de quitter cette soirée.

**O°**

- Entrez. Déclara froidement Jonathan avant de franchir le seuil de la chambre.

La jeune femme obtempéra tout en massant son bras endolori.

Une fois tous les deux à l'intérieur, le jeune homme ferma maladroitement la porte à double tour. Cela fait, il resta un instant immobile, le front posé contre le battant de bois dur.

Sa tête lui tournait atrocement …

- Pourquoi ? Demanda le clerc en se retournant enfin vers elle.

- J'avais besoin d'air. Répondit-elle en soutenant le regard de Jonathan.

- Comment pouvez-vous me faire... autant de mal ? Poursuivit-il, les yeux brillants.

La jeune femme resta un instant sans voix face au visage ravagé de son époux.

- Vous avez bu Jonathan.

- Comment pouvez-vous me faire autant souffrir ? Hurla-t-il en chancelant.

- Je... vous connaissez mes sentiments. Je suis… désolée de vous faire souffrir. Vous ne le méritez pas. Souffla-t-elle en faisant un pas vers lui.

Seule la lueur d'un réverbère encore allumé projetait une faible lumière dans la pièce. Dans la semi pénombre, Mina vit une larme rouler sur la joue de son mari qui s'écrasa sur le tissu de sa chemise.

- Je vous aime tellement. Murmura-t-il, le cœur en lambeaux.

La jeune femme encaissa difficilement cet aveu qui sonnait le glas d'une triste évidence.

- Je suis... désolée... je... répondit-elle avant d'être interrompue par son époux qui venait de se jeter à ses pieds.

- Oh Mina ! Sanglota-t-il, son visage contre son jupon rouge. Je vous aime tellement, je vous ai toujours aimé !

Ses mains s'étaient glissées sous sa robe et caressaient frénétiquement ses jambes.

- S'il vous plait... laissez-moi vous... toucher... s'il vous plait... psalmodiait le clerc en remontant ses doigts sur ses cuisses.

- Non Jonathan. Non ! S'écria Mina en essayant de le repousser mais son époux la tenait fermement.

Elle voulut lui faire lâcher prise mais trébucha sur le lit. Rapide malgré son ivresse, il se jeta sur elle pour la plaquer sur le matelas.

- Je vous en prie ! Non ! Cria la jeune femme.

- Laissez-moi… vous toucher... laissez-moi... continua-t-il en posant brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

L'alcool avait asservi son corps et son esprit, seul comptait pour l'heure l'amour qu'il ressentait pour son épouse.

Taisant un nouveau cri d'un baiser, il déchira son corsage pour dévoiler sa nudité.

- Non ! Jonathan ! Arrêtez je vous en prie ! Cria encore Mina.

- Pourquoi... pourquoi... je vous aime tant ! Je vous aime !

Sans cesser de répéter ces mots telle une litanie, il remonta fébrilement ses jupons rouge avant de déboutonner ses pantalons.

Ivre de colère, de rage et d'amour, il s'enfonça dans son corps en oubliant que le cœur de son épouse battait pour un autre

**O°O°O**

**NDLA : N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews après votre lecture, les commentaires sont l'unique salaire des auteurs. **


	3. Les ténèbres arrivent

**Chapitre 3****  
><strong>**Les Ténèbres Arrivent**

La nuit s'était mollement écoulée pour laisser place à un jour terne. Un soleil froid filtrait à travers la fenêtre pour strier la chambre de rais blêmes et poussiéreux. L'atmosphère, lourde, pesait comme une chape de plomb pour donner à ce lieu une ambiance infectieuse.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Mina et scintilla quelques instants sous un rayon pale. A moitié nue, sa robe n'était plus qu'un tas de lambeaux... un sein blanc émergeait d'un amas de tissu écarlate en une vision étrange et profane. Ses cheveux, épars sur l'oreiller blanc, formaient une auréole sombre autour de son visage clair. Les bras en croix, elle semblait gésir dans un linceul de draps froissés...

Une autre larme dévala sa joue quand le visage de son cher amour passa furtivement dans son esprit.

- La vie m'est bien trop longue... murmura-t-elle au silence.

**O°**

Le jeune homme marchait lentement dans les rues de Londres. Il n'osait toujours pas croire ce qu'il avait fait.

Malgré son ivresse, il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit... et après cet instant d'égarement, Jonathan avait plongé dans un sommeil profond jusqu'à ce que les premiers rayons du soleil ne le réveillent.

Il n'avait pas réussi à la regarder... le jeune homme s'était simplement levé et dirigé vers son bureau pour écrire un mot d'excuse qu'il avait laissé dans la cuisine. Enfilant son manteau, il avait quitté le plus rapidement possible la maison et depuis il errait sans but dans les artères grises de la vieille capitale.

S'arrêtant sur le _Westminster Bridge_, Jonathan posa ses bras sur la rambarde froide. D'un regard passif, il contemplait les lents remous de la Tamise.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, sans qu'il ne bouge, son esprit empêtré dans ses méandres douloureuses.

Si seulement cette nuit était parvenue à effacer l'outrage essuyé par son cœur.

Son épouse en aimait un autre. Un vampire. Un monstre vieux de plusieurs siècles et qui maintenant reposait pour l'éternité.

Ses poings se serrèrent sous la souffrance qui le possédait.

Se redressant au bout de longues minutes, il prit la direction de Carfax, là où se trouvait Jack.

Il avait besoin de parler.

**O°**

_Asile de Carfax,_

Toquant à la porte du Docteur Seward, le jeune homme attendit quelques secondes avant que la voix de son ami ne s'élève.

- Entrez.

D'un pas incertain, Jonathan pénétra dans le local servant également d'appartement à Jack. Le lieu avait quelque chose de lugubre, sinistrement bercé par les plaintes et hurlements des internés.

Assis à table de travail, ce dernier parlait à un homme que le clerc ne voyait que de dos.

- Ah Jonathan ! S'exclama Jack en venant le saluer.

L'homme avec qui il conversait jusqu'alors se retourna et Jonathan retint un hoquet de surprise.

- Voilà monsieur Harker ! S'exclama Van Helsing de sa voix résonnante.

Alerte, celui-ci s'avança vers le clerc pour lui serrer la main.

- Docteur... salua le jeune homme.

- Vous êtes parti bien vite hier soir. Nota Jack en passant une main dans ses cheveux bouclés.

- Je... oui... répondit Jonathan, mal à l'aise.

-Vous êtes bien pâle mon ami. Déclara Abraham en s'asseyant à même le bureau. Que vous arrive-t-il ?

- Eh bien... je... la nuit ne fut pas très bonne. Répondit-il, hésitant. Jack, pourrais-je vous entretenir quelques instant ?

- Bien entendu. Déclara celui-ci en l'enjoignant à le suivre.

- Madame Mina je présume. Déclara subitement Van Helsing.

Jonathan s'immobilisa puis se tourna lentement vers lui. L'expression qu'arborait ce dernier ne souffrait d'aucun mensonge, il semblait pertinemment savoir ce qui bouleversait le clerc.

- Oui...

- Et cela a très certainement un rapport avec Dracula. Continua Abraham.

Ce simple nom prononcé suffit à donner la nausée au jeune homme qui se contenta de hocher la tête.

A quoi bon mentir à celui qui, grâce à son savoir, avait vaincu les ténèbres.

- A cause de cela... j'ai... perdu mon sang froid... échauffé par l'alcool j'ai agis de manière grossière... j'ai... j'ai abusé d'elle... avoua-t-il en s'effondrant sur un siège.

Jack se garda de faire un commentaire mais passa une nouvelle fois une main dans ses cheveux. Peiné pour son ami incontestablement malheureux, il ne savait comment réagir.

- Nous sommes parfois aveuglés par nos tourments mon garçon. Déclara Van Helsing en se levant. Ce qui est arrivé est regrettable mais qui sommes-nous pour vous juger ? Les événements passés ont laissé de profondes traces... Il aurait été fou de croire qu'une fois le démon mort tout redeviendrait normal.

- Mina pense tellement à lui. Lâcha le clerc en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. L'envoûtement de ce monstre n'a pas pris fin avec sa mort…

Abraham plissa son regard clair et s'approcha de lui pour poser une main sur son épaule.

- Je crains qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un envoutement.

Ces mots lui firent l'effet d'un coup de poing

- C'est impossible ! S'exclama Jonathan en se relevant. Non c'est impossible… continua-t-il dans un souffle. Comment pourrait-elle aimer un monstre ?

- L'amour n'a pas de normes. Répondit Van Helsing en regardant le jeune homme.

- Je vous en prie ! S'exclama-t-il en s'approchant d'Abraham. Vous devez m'aider à comprendre pourquoi ses sentiments sont toujours présents ! Pourquoi ils n'ont pas disparu avec lui ! Vos connaissez les sciences occultes, vous seul pouvez m'aider à mettre un terme à cet envoûtement !

Coulant un regard à Jack, il vit ce dernier hocher la tête et c'est sans non une certaine réticence qu'il soupira :

- Je vais faire quelques recherches.

Le visage du clerc s'éclaira tristement alors qu'un hurlement dans l'asile perçait le calme de ce troublant accord.

**O°**

Sans conviction, Van Helsing pénétra dans la petite bibliothèque de _WhiteChapel _seulement connue de certaines personnes. Poussant la porte d'une petite maison sur deux étages, le quinquagénaire adressa un signe de tête à un vieil homme installé derrière un comptoir poussiéreux.

Sans se formaliser de la saleté ni des multiples toiles d'araignées qui peuplaient cet endroit, il grimpa l'escalier pour déboucher sur une salle emplie de vieux livres.

L'odeur qui y régnait était tout à fait propre à celle d'anciens ouvrages datant de plusieurs siècles. Comme le reste de la maison, la pénombre et la poussière envahissaient les lieux.

Se faufilant entre plusieurs rangés d'écrits, Abraham piocha sciemment dans les rayonnages pour s'emparer de quelques précieux livres. Le pas sûr, il fila jusqu'au fond de la salle puis retira son long manteau beige et son chapeau avant de s'installer à une table massive.

La seule fenêtre présente dans cette pièce ne parvenait pas à éclairer la bibliothèque tant ses carreaux étaient couverts de crasse. Frottant une allumette contre sa chaussure, il embrasa trois mèches de bougies sur un chandelier oxydé.

Van Helsing savait être un homme réfléchi. Il avait passé sa vie à étudier les sciences occultes afin d'apporter des réponses à tant de questions mystérieuses. Il s'était parfois plongé dans son travail au point de se confondre dans la noirceur de sombres légendes et de personnages ténébreux comme… Dracula.

En assistant à la chute du vampire, il avait franchi le seuil qui séparait la conviction de la plus pure des vérités.

Abraham admirait Dracula autant qu'il le haïssait pour ses nombreux crimes. Il lui vouait un culte silencieux tout en abhorrant sa cruauté.

Si cette chère Mina, lumière éprise des ténébres, était amoureuse de lui, cela n'avait rien à voir avoir avec un quelconque envoûtement. Sa nature de vampire avait certes fait de lui un être attirant mais les sentiments de Madame Harker étaient nés d'une réminiscence vieille de plusieurs siècles, d'un émoi émanant de l'amour le plus pur.

Retenant un autre soupir, Van Helsing ouvrit un livre dont le titre n'était même plus visible tant il était ancien.

Après deux heures de lecture sans interruption, un passage du livre parvint à éveiller son intérêt. A vrai dire, il ne s'agissait que de quelques mots dont le sens fit naître un certain trouble chez le Docteur.

_**« La mort n'est pas une finalité. La volonté peut-être l'essence de la résurrection si un coeur meurtri ne parvient pas à faire le deuil d'un être cher. »**_

- La volonté ? Murmura Abraham en levant son regard du livre.

Intrigué, il se demanda ce que l'auteur anonyme entendait par là. Les religions se sont toujours entendues sur le fait que la mort n'était pas le terme de l'existence car l'âme continuait de vivre. Seulement, la bibliothèque dans laquelle se trouvait Van Helsing ne comportait que des ouvrages interdits et agnostiques… alors que signifiait donc ces mots ?

**O°O°O**

A l'approche de midi, l'astre diurne rayonnait d'une lumière claire sur la vieille cité de Londres. Les rues emplies d'un monde austère charriaient une rumeur monotone, emplissant les oreilles de la jeune femme d'une musique lancinante.

Ses jupons verts frôlaient les pavés d'un rythme soutenu alors qu'elle atteignait enfin _Tavistock Street._

Son cœur s'accéléra en même temps qu'un nuage éclipsait le soleil. Les murs de brique s'assombrirent alors sous le couvert du ciel afin de rendre l'artère plus sinistre qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Comme la fois précédente, la rue était quasi déserte si ce n'étaient quelques individus à la mine sinistre hantant ces lieux.

Résolue, Mina s'engouffra dans _Tavistock Street _en ignorant les regards insistants qui s'attardaient sur elle. Serrant d'une main gantée les pans de son manteau contre sa poitrine, elle avançait d'un pas rapide en évitant ci et là les pavés cassés ou encore les immondices qui couvraient le sol.

Du coin de l'œil, la jeune femme voyait quelques mains crasseuses écarter discrètement des rideaux déchirés derrière les fenêtres.

La tête légèrement baissée et le regard dissimulé sous l'ombre de son feutre, elle s'avança plus encore tout en essayant de retrouver l'endroit où la vieille femme l'avait arrêtée. Déterminée, elle franchit encore quelques mètres jusqu'à reconnaître le perron devant lequel l'étrange inconnue lui avait pris la main...

Les trois marches étaient défoncées et poussiéreuses sous une porte qui avait dû autrefois être rouge.

Un frisson parcourut le corps de Mina qui s'immobilisa devant la bâtisse abîmée. Ses yeux bruns fixaient la poignée de la porte représentant une étrange rosace en métal rouillé.

Le temps semblait s'être suspendu alors qu'une délicate mélodie distillée par ses souvenirs revenait dans sa tête. Il s'agissait de ce même air sur lequel son Prince et elle avaient valsé…

Une larme sinua sur sa joue quand le doux regard de son amour vint flotter dans sa mémoire. Ainsi, Mina ne vit pas la porte s'ouvrir ni qu'une vieille femme se tenait à présent devant elle.

Ce fut au terme de longues secondes, quand elle sentit un étau enserrer sa main que la triste Madame Harker baissa les yeux.

Elle ne sursauta pas en découvrant le visage parcheminé de l'inconnue qui étirait ses lèvres en un sourire gâté.

- Frumaosa Elisebetta… Mina… déclara-t-elle d'une voix douce et chevrotante, son accent traînant sur chaque mot.

Etrangement, celle-ci ne s'étonna pas que la vielle connaisse son nom et sans retirer sa main de la sienne, elle se laissa conduire à l'intérieur de la maison.

Une fois entrée, une odeur d'humidité et une autre, plus indéfinissable, envahirent les narines de la jeune femme.

Sa main toujours prisonnière de celle de son hôte, elle traversa un long couloir décrépi jusqu'à pénétrer dans une pièce insolite.

Les volets fermés de deux fenêtres striaient la pièce de traits blafards. Quelques bougies versant des larmes de cire renvoyaient une faible luminosité dans ce lieu étrange et plusieurs colonnes de vieux livres à même le sol traçaient un parcours sinueux. Ci et là, des bocaux au contenu inquiétant dévoilaient leur couleur verdâtre pour s'accorder aux herbes sèches pendues au plafond.

- Viens… ne crains rien. Souffla la vieille qui lâcha Mina pour s'assoir derrière une table recouverte d'un drap rouge.

La jeune femme prit place à son tour, face à son hôte qui caressait de ses doigts noueux le tissu incarnat.

- Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici ? Demanda l'inconnue.

- Non. Avoua Mina qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le regard cataracté de la vieille.

- Moi… je crois que tu le sais.

Son coeur se mit à cogner dans sa poitrine alors que le sourire édenté de son interlocutrice s'élargissait.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Souffla-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

- Je m'appelle Crina. Répondit la vieille en commençant à tirer le drap qui recouvrait la table. Mais ce n'est pas la question que tu te poses réellement. Si tu es là c'est parce que je peux t'aider...

Crina s'arrêta là mais tira un peu plus le tissu qui découvrit un morceau de cadre ouvragé.

- M'aider à quoi ? Murmura Mina dont les yeux s'embuaient progressivement de larmes.

Cette fois, la vielle tira complètement l'étoffe rouge pour dévoiler un tableau représentant un chevalier et une jeune femme morte dans ses bras.

- A retrouver ton Prince. Asséna Crina.

Le cœur de Wilhelmina s'arrêta brusquement de battre alors qu'elle reconnaissait enfin l'accent de la vielle femme.

C'était celui de son amour.

**O°O°O**


	4. Soleil de tous les soleils

**Chapitre 4****  
><strong>**Soleil de tous les soleils**

**O°O°O**

- Seigneur… souffla Mina dont les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Comment…

La jeune femme avait l'impression que son cœur explosait et se reconstituait en même temps.

- Certaines forces sont plus puissantes que la mort. Déclara la vieille en serrant son vieux châle rouge autour d'elle.

- Je ne peux y croire. Murmura-t-elle, sentant néanmoins un fol espoir grandir en elle. Pourquoi… voulez-vous m'aider ?

Un petit rire secoua le giron sec de Crina avant qu'elle ne pose à nouveau sa main sur la toile.

- Parce que tu es plus forte qu'Elisabetta. Répondit la vielle.

Lorsque Mina posa les yeux sur le tableau, son cœur manqua un battement. Les propres traits de son visage marquaient ceux de la femme sur la peinture dont le corps reposait entre les bras d'un chevalier.

Son Prince...

- La même… mais si différente. Continua Crina en se levant lentement.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Pourquoi cette femme me ressemble-t-elle autant ? Demanda la jeune femme en se mettant debout.

- Sa promise, Elisabetta. La femme pour qui ton Prince s'est damné. Il lui a fallu attendre des siècles pour revoir le visage tant aimé de son cher amour. Mais toi, Wilhelmina Murray, tu es différente. Tu es plus forte et guidée par un destin plus puissant que le sien.

Les iris de Mina se dilatèrent sous ces paroles qui résonnèrent un moment dans son esprit.

- Qui suis-je ? Murmura-telle en regardant le visage de la femme peinte sur le tableau.

- Pas elle. Assura Crina en reposant vivement le drap rouge sur la toile.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence seulement troublé par la respiration difficile de la vieille femme.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Répéta Mina. Pourquoi voulez-vous m'aider ?

- Crois-tu à la destiné ? Demanda soudainement son étrange hôtesse.

Une vague de douleur la submergea, reconnaissant une nouvelle fois les propres paroles de Dracula. …

_« Croyez-vous à la destinée … »_

- Te sens-tu assez forte ? Murmura énigmatiquement la roumaine, un étrange éclat brillant dans ses yeux pourtant voilés.

Un frisson parcourut le dos de Mina alors qu'elle soufflait un « oui » désespéré.

- Mais... as-tu seulement la force d'affronter les ténèbres ? Demanda la vieille.

Elle ne répondit pas, son esprit étant trop embrumé par l'espoir et une peur indicible.

Lentement, la vielle femme se dirigea vers une étagère poussiéreuse dont un coin était mangé par une toile d'araignée. D'une main fatiguée, elle attrapa une petite boite de bois sombre puis vint la poser devant la jeune femme.

- La destiné... souffla Crina avant d'ouvrir le coffret.

Le coeur de Mina s'emporta vivement tandis qu'une mélodie emplissait l'air de la pièce. Il s'agissait de cette même musique, celle qui par ses notes envoûtantes avait réuni une mortelle et un être hors du temps.

La mort semblait soudainement s'être adoucie sous l'espoir de revoir son cher amour. Il lui semblait que l'au-delà venait d'ouvrir ses portes... cette musique, sans même comprendre comment cette vieille femme l'avait en sa possession, avait terminé de la convaincre.

- Oui. Souffla-t-elle brusquement en réponse à la précédente question de son hôtesse.

Etirant ses lèvres sèches en un sourire étrange, Crina referma vivement la boite à musique.

- Les morts vont vites*. Es-tu prête à ramener ton Prince parmi les vivants ?

**O°O°O**

Une boule dans la gorge et le ventre noué, Jonathan pénétra dans la maison.

- Je suis rentré... déclara-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

S'avançant dans le couloir, il vit dans la cuisine sa jeune épouse occupée à préparer le dîner. Quand elle l'aperçut, un sourire éclaira faiblement ses traits mais réussit néanmoins à stupéfier le clerc.

- J'ai préparé votre repas favoris. Déclara-t-elle en enfournant un rosbeef dans le four.

La femme qui lui faisait face semblait différente de celle qu'il avait quittée ce matin. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Mina lui accordait un sourire et avait teinté sa voix d'un accent de sympathie.

- Merci... répondit-il, ne sachant quoi répondre.

Etirant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres, elle se remit à couper quelques légumes sur la table de travail.

- Mina... à propos de cette nuit, je... commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu.

- Ne vous en faites pas. Cela appartient au passé. Je ne vous en veux pas. Déclara-t-elle en continuant sa préparation.

Comme si une pluie glacée s'était abattue sur lui, les paroles de son épouse le paralysèrent avant qu'une onde de chaleur ne l'envahisse.

Elle ne lui en voulait pas... peut-être que cet outrage commis dans un moment d'égarement avait tristement ramené sa femme dans le monde des vivants ?

- Me pardonnez-vous alors ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander en interrompant sa cuisine.

Les mais dans les siennes, il sondait les prunelles de la jeune femme en y cherchant le moindre éclat de pardon et... d'amour.

- Je ne vous en veux pas, Jonathan. Répondit-elle d'une voix douce.

Pour preuve, elle sera les doigts de son époux en esquissant un nouveau sourire.

Jamais le clerc n'avait trouvé Mina si rayonnante ou alors sa candeur passée s'était totalement effacée après l'aventure qu'ils avaient connue. Cette fois, la couleur crème de sa robe ne paraissait plus faire ressortir les ombres sous ses yeux ni ne soulignait la blancheur de sa peau.

- Je vous aime Mina. Murmura-t-il alors qu'il la serrait contre lui, des larmes brillant dans son regard brun.

**O°**

Le cœur débarrassé de sa camisole noire, Jonathan se dirigea vers son bureau. Allumant la lampe à pétrole qui trônait sur le manteau de la cheminée, il vint s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil.

Le martèlement récurrent des sabots, la rumeur des badauds ou encore le carillon régulier de Big Ben ne rendaient plus une atmosphère pesante mais une ambiance sereine.

Comme chaque soir, les ombres de la rue ondulaient sur les murs des foyers londoniens. La silhouette des messieurs pourvus de chapeaux, celles des chevaux ou encore l'habitacle des fiacres se mouvaient sur les tapisseries de la pièce sans raviver son chagrin.

Ainsi, il ne vit pas une silhouette différente des autres tant il était absorbé par ses rêveries, celle d'un homme portant un stetson et un long manteau…

La tête en arrière, il ferma un instant les yeux pour se repaître de cet instant de pure quiétude et pas une parcelle de lui ne désirait la bouteille de whisky qui reposait dans le buffet.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois le jeune homme se sentait bien et alors qu'il plongeait dans un sommeil paisible, la sonnette le réveilla.

Sortant de la pièce, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et resta surpris face à ce nouveau visiteur.

- Docteur Van Helsing ? Demanda Jonathan.

- Pardonnez-moi mon garçon mais je devais vous voir. J'ai quelques mots à vous dire.

- Très bien. Entrez.

Alors qu'Abraham franchissait le seuil de la maison, Mina apparut dans le couloir et resta quelques instants interdite avant d'esquisser un sourire lumineux. De son côté, le quinquagénaire prit le temps de détailler la jeune femme. Elle portait une robe claire et avait détaché ses cheveux qui ondulaient doucement sur ses épaules et jamais encore… elle ne lui était apparue aussi belle.

Fugacement, le baiser qu'elle lui avait donné lorsqu'elle était vampire lui revint en mémoire, amenant ainsi une vague de chaleur dans son corps rapidement balayée par une étrange évidence.

Comment pouvait-elle s'afficher dans un tel état et ressentir le poids de la mort et de l'amour dans son cœur ? Comment pouvait-elle avoir cet éclat dans les yeux après avoir essuyé les assauts désespérés d'un époux sinistrement malheureux ? Et par-dessus tout, comment pouvait-elle trouver la force de sourire à l'homme qui avait mis fin à l'existence de Dracula ?

Doucement Van Helsing s'avança vers elle puis emprisonna sa main dans la sienne, ressentant toute la douceur de sa peau laiteuse.

- La lune redevient soleil… murmura –t-il en posant un baiser sur ses doigts fins. Quel plaisir de vous revoir, douce Mina.

- Docteur… le salua-t-elle en esquissant un autre sourire.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à retirer sa main, Abraham la retint et plongea ses yeux bleus dont ceux foncés de la jeune femme.

Il voulait comprendre, savoir ce qui la rendait si radieuse en dépit d'une telle souffrance. Mais… le regard qu'il sondait ne lui renvoyait que son propre reflet à travers ses pupilles obsidiennes.

- Resterez-vous pour diner ? Demanda-telle.

- Si cela ne dérange personne, j'accepte avec plaisir. Répondit-il d'une voix forte en la libérant enfin.

- Bien. Le repas sera prêt dans quinze minutes. Jonathan, allez donc servir un verre à notre invité.

- Oui bien sur. Suivez-moi. Enjoignit le clerc à Van Helsing qui le suivit dans le petit bureau.

- Sherry ? Whisky ? Cognac ? Proposa –t-il en ouvrant le buffet.

- Whisky ! S'exclama le Docteur en retirant manteau et chapeau avant de choir sur le sofa.

Une fois que Jonathan eu servit ce dernier, il demanda :

- Vous vouliez me parler ?

- En effet. C'est à propos de votre femme. Je constate que votre petite mésaventure d'hier soir n'est plus qu'un souvenir. Déclara Abraham avant d'avaler d'un trait le contenu de son verre.

Sans le déstabiliser, le clerc répondit, le cœur léger :

- J'en suis le premier surpris mais elle m'a pardonnée. Simplement. Elle semble s'être déchargée de ce fardeau qui pesait sur elle.

- Elle semble. C'est le terme exact. Souffla Van Helsing en se levant.

- Que voulez-dire ? Rétorqua le jeune homme en se postant face à lui.

- J'en viens à l'objet de ma venue. J'ai fait quelques recherches cet après-midi et je dois vous mettre en garde. Vous feriez mieux de garder un œil sur elle…

- Vous voulez que je méfie de ma propre femme ? S'étonna Jonathan.

- Que vous ne vous laissiez pas abuser. Reprit Abraham. Les ténèbres sont proches mon jeune ami et il serait fâcheux qu'ils étendent de nouveau leurs voiles sur nos existences.

**O°**

Dans la cuisine, Mina s'occupait du dîner en y apportant tout le soin que l'on peut attendre d'une bonne épouse. Se penchant, elle ouvrit le four pour en extraire un plat crépitant.

L'âme comme apaisée, la jeune femme avait l'impression qu'on lui avait ôté une partie d'un organe gangréné. Même si la souffrance était encore vivace, cette dernière était supportable et plus encore lorsqu'elle pensait ramener son Prince à la vie.

Elle se sentait la force d'affronter Dieu lui-même si la chance lui était offerte de retrouver les bras de son amour.

S'emparant d'un long couteau, elle commença à trancher le rosbeef fumant. Comme hypnotisée, Mina contempla la viande s'ouvrir pour dévoiler une chair rose et sanguinolente.

Sans préméditer son geste, elle approcha doucement sa main de la lame et cueillit sur son index une goutte de sang rouge vif.

Le gout du fer s'imprégna alors dans sa bouche, aussi savoureux que le plus doux des nectars.

**O°O°O**

*** paroles de la gitane qui donne un crucifix à Jonathan alors qu'il se rend au chateau de Dracula**


	5. Nul pardon pour les damnés

**O°O°O**

**Chapitre 5**

**Nul pardon pour les damnés**

**O**

**O°O°O**

**O**

**O**

Le petit matin s'étalait sur les toits de Londres pour chasser la brume que la nuit avait déposée.

Etendu sur le lit conjugal, Jonathan regardait la tête brune de sa femme qui reposait au creux de son épaule. Il s'était réveillé tôt et ne réussissait pas à se rendormir tant il savourait l'instant qui l'unissait étroitement à son épouse.

Sa douce Mina… comme il l'aimait… plus encore qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent quand il frôla de son index le cou laiteux de la jeune femme. Cependant, ce geste amena rapidement en lui l'outrage qu'il avait précédemment commis.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge quand son esprit lui rappela les cris qu'elle avait poussés, et son corps nu, baignant dans un océan de soie rouge. Un ignoble dégout s'installa en lui alors qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue.

— Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon…psalmodia-t-il, en serrant plus fort Mina contre lui.

Les paroles de Van Helsing vinrent curieusement remplacer les hurlements que sa mémoire distillait.

_« __Vous feriez mieux de garder un œil sur elle. Ne vous laissez pas abuser. Les ténèbres sont proches mon jeune ami et il serait fâcheux qu'ils étendent de nouveau leur voile sur nos existences... »_

Se méfier de son épouse lui semblait une pure hérésie. Bien que son changement d'attitude fût soudain, Jonathan voulait réellement croire que sa femme avait renoncé à ce sombre carcan.

Il avait trop souffert lui aussi. Mina était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Même si son cœur était encore empreint d'une passion irrationnelle, le jeune homme saurait être patient afin de regagner entièrement l'amour de son épouse. La blessure qu'il lui avait infligée prendrait du temps à guérir mais il gardait l'espoir de la voir disparaitre un jour.

Oui, il garderait un œil sur elle. Non comme un geôlier mais comme un mari aimant qui ne peut se repaitre du doux visage de sa femme.

Fort de ses convictions, Jonathan se rendormit en occultant totalement les ténèbres qui assombrissaient toujours les recoins de sa demeure.

**O°O°O**

Accompagné de son ami Jack, Arthur galopait à brides abattues sur ses terres. L'alezan de Seward peinait un peu à rattraper le fougueux pur sang anglais du Lord.

Après quelques mètres encore, ce dernier stoppa sa monture.

— Vous êtes vraiment un excellent cavalier, déclara le docteur en arrêtant sa monture à hauteur de l'autre cheval.

—Je dois avouer que vous vous défendez plutôt bien… pour un médecin, plaisanta l'aristocrate.

—Un jour je vous battrais peut-être à la course.

— Je n'en doute pas, répondit Arthur en souriant.

C'était une belle matinée en dépit du froid de l'hiver. Un beau soleil éclairait de ses rayons la ville de Londres et ses alentours.

L'aristocrate balaya d'un regard satisfait le parc de _Black Willow,_ parsemé de grands sapins, jusqu'à ce que son œil se pose sur les contours d'un grand manoir jouxtant son domaine.

_Le château des Wenstera…_

Son visage se décomposa aussi rapidement que sa courte satisfaction. Les traits de Lucy lui revinrent en mémoire, amenant en lui toute l'affliction que cette vision en résultait.

Jack s'en aperçut et se sentit lui aussi submergé par une vague douloureuse. Son amour pour elle ne s'était pas tari avec sa mort…

—Retournons au manoir, suggéra Seward en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de son ami. Nous y prendrons un café bien chaud.

— Excellente idée, répondit mollement le lord.

— Arthur… ajouta néanmoins Jack. J'espère sincèrement que vous réussirez à tourner la page et à vous remettre. Je sais que cela est douloureux à entendre mais rien ne peut la ramener.

— Mais s'il y avait un moyen… Un seul ! s'exclama Arthur, des larmes brillant dans ses yeux bleus. Pour la ramener… pour pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras…

— Elle est auprès de Dieu, souffla Jack en pressant le bras de l'aristocrate. Lucy est en paix.

**O°O°O**

Un mois s'était écoulé dans la plus parfaite harmonie. Chaque jour Mina se mouvait dans son rôle de parfaite épouse pour le plus grand plaisir de Jonathan. Peut-être n'avait-il même jamais imaginé que tout se passerait si bien.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle disait avant le mariage, Mina ne s'était pas remise à enseigner et préférait se concentrer uniquement sur son foyer. Par ailleurs, les époux n'en avaient pas encore parlé mais le clerc espérait bien que sa femme tombe rapidement enceinte afin de resserrer plus encore leurs liens… et d'effacer définitivement cette sombre histoire de vampire.

**O°O°O**

Mina était assise devant son bureau, les mains de part et d'autre la machine à écrire. Son regard brun fixait le vide sans même s'accrocher à l'araignée qui courait sur le mur.

Elle ne pouvait pas écrire. La jeune femme ne pouvait laisser aucune trace de ses émotions, ni du moindre sentiment, ou ses projets risqueraient d'échouer.

Un mois plus tôt Mina était retournée à _Tavistock Street_ et avait revue Crina, bien déterminée à se lancer dans cette quête qui ramènerait son Prince. La vieille femme lui avait alors expliqué ce qu'elles allaient devoir entreprendre…

Mina n'avait pas eu besoin de lui expliquer sa situation, Crina savait déjà bien des choses. Elle lui avait demandée de s'occuper de son époux pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons. Etonnée, la jeune femme avait pourtant précisé qu'elle n'avait pas été attentive à lui mais la vieille l'avait rassurée. Le cœur de Jonathan était relié à son âme, avait-elle dit, et qu'il se contenterait de ce qu'elle voudra bien lui donner. Après cela, Crina lui avait donnée rendez-vous dans trente-deux jours, à la sortie nord de la ville.

Mina libéra un léger soupir en accordant une pensée à son mari.

Pauvre Jonathan, pensa-t-elle. Il ne méritait pas une telle souffrance. Il ne la méritait pas et pourtant… elle l'avait un jour aimé mais pas comme son Prince.

Elle sursauta quand la voix du jeune homme résonna au rez-de-chaussée.

— Mina, je suis rentré !

La jeune femme descendit prestement les escaliers afin de saluer son époux.

— Je suis rentré pour déjeuner avec vous, déclara-t-il en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

— J'en suis heureuse, répondit la jeune femme. Jonathan ! Je voulais vous dire... j'ai reçu une lettre de ma tante Mildred vivant dans le Kent.

— Oh oui… comment se porte-t-elle, demanda-t-il courtoisement.

— Elle est très malade, mentit la jeune femme sans regret.

— Vous m'envoyez navré.

—Elle me demande de venir auprès d'elle. Les médecins disent qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir et je suis la seule famille qu'il lui reste.

— Je comprends. En ce cas il faut que vous alliez la voir mais je crains de ne pouvoir vous accompagner. Mon travail m'oblige à rester sur place.

— Je le sais, oui. Cela devrait durer quelques semaines, un mois tout au plus. Je partirai dans deux jours.

— Vous allez me manquer, souffla-t-il avant d'étreindre Mina.

Le cœur de cette dernière se serra mais rien n'était plus important que son Prince.

**O°**

Il faisait encore nuit quand Wilhelmina Harker quitta sa demeure pour héler un fiacre. Une heure plus tard, le véhicule déposait la jeune femme à la sortie de la ville, près d'une auberge-relais de poste.

En dehors du bâtiment datant de plusieurs siècles, il n'y avait qu'une route terreuse encerclée par une végétation dense.

Le jour ne s'était pas encore levé et le monde baignait dans une obscurité intense. Seules les ombres noires des arbres étaient distinguables par delà cette sombre nature.

— Je savais que tu viendrais, s'éleva une voix rocailleuse.

Mina se retourna vivement et vit une silhouette pénétrer dans le halo de l'unique lanterne qui éclairait la porte de l'auberge.

— Me fais-tu confiance ? demanda Crina, vêtue d'un vieux manteau de fourrure.

— Oui, répondit-elle.

La vieille sourit avant de psalmodier quelques paroles en roumain puis déclara :

— Dès que la chaise de poste sera prête nous partirons pour Portsmouth.

— Portsmouth ? demanda Mina.

— Nous allons prendre la mer, ricana Crina. Un long voyage nous attend pour rejoindre mon beau pays.

Le cœur de la jeune femme se mit à battre rapidement à la pensée de retrouver la Roumanie.

— La voiture va bientôt arriver…

Trente minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Mina et la vieille femme ne s'installent dans la chaise de poste.

Elles atteignirent Portsmouth après plus d'une demi-journée de trajet et, sans halte, elles embarquèrent à bord du « North's Wind » en partance pour Calais.

**O°**

Le roulis du bateau plongeait la jeune femme dans une langueur étrange. Allongée sur la couchette d'une cabine sommaire, elle écoutait le chant roumain que fredonnait la vieille femme.

Elle ne comprenait pas les paroles et pourtant son esprit faisait défiler des images merveilleuses. Mina voyait de grandes étendues verdoyantes, des prés parsemés de fleurs colorées, un fleuve lascif… puis Crina arrêta de chanter, laissant place aux clapotis de la mer qui se brisaient contre la coque du traversier.

— Tu vis dans un rêve, déclara soudainement la vieille.

Assise près de la jeune femme, celle-ci regardait son visage transfiguré par un sentiment indéfinissable.

— Mais il va te falloir en sortir ! asséna Crina.

Ces mots firent sursauter la jeune femme qui écarquilla ses iris bruns. Le cœur battant à coups redoublés, elle ressentit une intense douleur tirailler ses chairs et une profonde rancœur envahir son cœur déjà abîmé par le manque et l'absence.

— Mon dieu… souffla-t-elle alors que ses doigts agrippaient les draps rêches de la couchette. Jonathan…

—Vous souffrez du même mal… déclara la vieille de sa voix chevrotante

—Comment a-t-il pu ? murmura Mina.

—Et toi ? rétorqua la roumaine. Aucun de vous n'est pardonnable.

— Comment a-t-il pu… répéta-t-elle. Je suis son…

La jeune femme ne put terminer sa phrase sous l'évidence qui contredisait ses paroles.

—Epouse ? Acheva Crina. Tu as condamné ton mari comme tu es toi-même condamnée. Même si vous êtes unis devant Dieu, gardes-toi de prononcer ce mot. Tu as trahi tes vœux à l'instant même où tu revêtais ta robe de mariée.

**O°O°O**

_Douze jours plus tard,_

Depuis plus d'une heure, Jonathan essayait de se concentrer sur un acte notarié. Il ne cessait de penser à sa femme au point que cela devienne une obsession. Elle n'avait pas encore envoyé de lettre et cela l'inquiétait beaucoup.

Pour lui, rien ne justifiait cette absence de nouvelles, ni la distance, ni l'éventuelle aggravation de l'état de sa tante. Le Kent ne se trouvait qu'à quelques heures de Londres et, si sa parente était morte, Mina lui aurait forcément écrit pour lui annoncer son retour prochain.

Alors pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pris contact ?

Agacé, Jonathan abandonna son travail, attrapa son chapeau et son manteau avant de sortir de chez lui.

Il n'était pas encore dix sept heures mais le ciel avait déjà commencé à s'emmitoufler du manteau de la nuit. En ce dimanche après-midi, les rues de la capitale n'étaient que peu fréquentées et le froid mordant dissuadait les éventuels badauds de se promener.

Dépassant rapidement Drury Lane, le jeune homme marcha sans but jusqu'à discerner les contours de la gare de Waterloo. Sans s'arrêter, il poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à ce que son nom résonne dans le vent hivernal.

— Tient donc ! déclara Van Helsing alors que le clerc se retournait.

—Docteur, le salua Jonathan en regardant la lourde valise posée aux pieds de son interlocuteur.

— Décidément, Londres est bien petite.

— On dirait oui, répondit-il en enfonçant plus encore ses mains dans les poches. Vous êtes sur le départ ?

— Oui je rentre chez moi.

— Alors faites bon voyage, Docteur, déclara Jonathan en serrant la main du quinquagénaire.

— Mes amitiés à Madame Mina.

Bagage en main, Van Helsing s'apprêtait à entrer dans la gare quand la voix portante d'un fonctionnaire ferroviaire s'éleva dans l'air.

- Tous les trains sont annulés ! Les voyageurs devant partir ce soir sont priés de revenir demain. Tous les trains sont annulés !

A l'aide d'une clochette, ce dernier sillonnait les quais et les abords de la gare afin de prévenir les usagers.

Jonathan entendit Abraham jurer dans sa barbe et, pour la première fois depuis des jours, un pâle sourire éclaira son visage.

— Voilà bien une chose que je n'avais pas prévue, soupira le Docteur en posant un œil noir sur le chef de gare qui continuait de crier. Je vais devoir retourner à l'hôtel et espérer qu'il y ait encore une chambre de libre.

— Nous avons une chambre d'ami ! s'exclama spontanément le clerc.

— Vraiment ? Ne devriez-vous pas plutôt en parler à votre femme d'abord ?

—Elle est absente, répondit Jonathan d'une voix éteinte. Elle se trouve dans le Kent .

Un voile sombre venait de se poser sur les traits d'Abraham.

— Depuis quand est-elle partie ? demanda-t-il en suivant Jonathan.

— Plus d'une semaine. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas de nouvelle depuis son départ… avoua le jeune homme en enfonçant un peu plus son chapeau rond devant son regard terne.

Vingt minutes plus tard, le clerc faisait entrer le Docteur chez lui et l'installait dans la chambre d'ami. Les deux hommes dinèrent sommairement avant de prendre un verre dans le bureau.

Un petit feu brûlait dans le foyer d'une cheminée sculptée et renvoyait des ombres ambrées dans la pièce obscure.

— Vous semblez contrarié, nota Jonathan en avalant d'un trait le contenu son whisky.

— Pour être honnête, je pense à votre épouse, répondit Van Helsing.

Le jeune homme fronça ses sourcils sombres.

— Plus exactement au fait qu'elle soit partie seule, reprit-il en sirotant son verre.

—J'ai confiance, répondit le jeune homme.

— Vous ne devriez pas.

Van Helsing avait prononcé ces paroles calmement mais Jonathan les réceptionna avec violence.

— Comment osez-vous faire d'elle une femme sans parole ? rétorqua-t-il, énervé et fatigué.

— Allons, allons, répondit Abraham en venant poser une main sur son épaule. Je n'ai jamais dit cela mais vous ne prenez pas en compte l'histoire qui est sienne. Asseyez-vous donc que je vous explique…

Une fois installé dans son fauteuil, Jonathan regarda le clerc aller et venir dans le bureau.

— Cela va être difficile à entendre, commença-t-il. Mina est temporairement devenue un vampire, une créature des ténèbres. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, j'ai vu dans son regard une lueur étrange, une lueur proche de celle qui brille dans le regard d'un dément. Cependant cela n'a rien à voir avec de la folie…

Sa voix profonde résonnait dans la pièce comme dans un amphithéâtre.

— Et la même lueur brille dans vos yeux. Il s'agit de l'amour, un sentiment dangereux, plus encore que la haine. Mais cet amour ne vous est pas destiné et j'en suis profondément navré.

Jonathan agrippa brutalement d'une main l'accoudoir du fauteuil alors qu'un muscle tressautait sur sa mâchoire. Il ne dit rien mais l'expression de son visage trahissait une profonde souffrance.

— Je ne crois pas au brusque changement d'attitude de votre femme. Lorsque nous étions encore à Borgo et que vous l'avez sortie de la chapelle, j'ai vu dans son regard que rien n'était fini.

— Je lui avais pourtant… laissée du temps… grinça Jonathan en serrant le cristal entre ses doigts tremblants. Je lui ai laissée le temps nécessaire pour faire son deuil à un monstre ! J'ai essayé de pardonner à cette chose mais ce Diable n'a sa place qu'en enfer et non dans son cœur ! Oui j'ai essayé de pardonner ses actes mais ce que j'ai enduré par sa faute n'est pas excusable !

A son tour Abraham avala d'une traite son whisky en regardant le jeune homme.

— Calmez-vous, déclara-t-il enfin.

—Elle n'est pas dans le Kent, c'est cela ?

Cette question, formulée avec rage et tristesse, s'adressait autant à lui-même qu'à Van Helsing.

— Je crains que non mais vous devriez envoyer une lettre à sa tante afin d'en être certain.

Le visage blême, le jeune homme hocha doucement la tête en regardant les flammes de la cheminée onduler.

— Je suis vraiment désolé, Jonathan. Je vous remercie encore pour votre accueil. Je partirai aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, la voix de son hôte l'arrêta dans son élan.

— Non ! s'écria le clerc avant de baisser les yeux. Je… restez je vous prie, je vais avoir besoin de vous.

Un puissant pressentiment disait à Van Helsing de retourner en Hollande et d'oublier définitivement tout ce qui fut Dracula mais l'appel de la connaissance lui barra une nouvelle fois le chemin de la prudence.

**O°O°O**


	6. Morts et autres cadavres

**Attention ce chapitre contient du M ! Vous y trouverez également un petit clin d'œil à Anne Rice pour ceux qui ont lu ****Entretien avec un vampire****…**

**O°**

**Chapitre 6**

**Morts et autres cadavres**

O°

L'intuition de Van Helsing ne l'avait pas trompé. Jonathan avait rapidement appris que son épouse ne se trouvait pas dans le Kent. La Tante Mildred, en pleine santé, avait répondu à sa lettre non sans émettre quelques interrogations au sujet de sa nièce. Cependant, le clerc était trop tourmenté pour lui répondre et trop désespéré pour travailler.

— Allons mon garçon, inutile de vous mettre dans cet état, déclara le Docteur en regardant la bouteille vide sur le bureau de Jonathan.

— Elle m'a trahi ! cracha-t-il d'une voix rendue pâteuse par l'alcool.

— Vous n'êtes pas de ces gens là ! rétorqua Van Helsing. Depuis quand buvez-vous ?

— Pas assez longtemps pour oublier, répondit-il, l'esprit plus clair qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité

— Cela n'a jamais rien arrangé et ce n'est pas comme cela que vous récupérerez votre femme !

— Quelle importance puisqu'elle ne veut pas de moi…

— Si vous l'aimez vous êtes en devoir de l'aider. Mina court un grave danger !

Ces paroles le glacèrent de l'intérieur tout en attisant les flammes de sa rancune. En cet instant les sentiments qui l'animaient, formaient un amas confus où la haine se mêlait étroitement à l'amour.

— C'est donc cela qu'elle désire... si j'avais su je n'aurais pas éprouvé tant de remords, souffla-t-il en quittant son bureau.

Les cheveux en désordre et ses vêtements froissés, il sortit de la pièce d'un pas chancelant.

— Ne me faites pas croire que son sort vous indiffère, lança Abraham en le suivant dans le couloir sombre.

— N'était-ce pas vous qui me rappelait que ma propre femme en aimait un autre et que, pour vous reprendre, l'amour n'avait pas de normes ? Que suis-je censé faire ? Dites-le moi !

Abraham laissa quelques secondes s'égrainer dans le silence avant de répondre :

— La comprendre et faire passer son amour avant le vôtre.

Au grand étonnement de Van Helsing, un rire tonitruant s'échappa de la gorge de Jonathan.

— La comprendre ? N'est-ce donc pas ce que je fais nuit et jour en m'apitoyant sur un amour déchu... acheva-t-il, tout éclat envolé. Comme elle, mon cœur appartient à un être hors d'atteinte.

— Entendez-moi, Jonathan. Je ne laisserai personne devenir impunément la proie d'un vampire. J'ai voué mon existence à l'extermination de ces créatures néfastes et je ne compte pas m'arrêter ici. Je vais être franc comme je l'ai toujours été : Mina n'est pas sous l'emprise de Dracula mais son amour pour lui est dangereux. Elle est certainement retournée en Roumanie.

Le cœur de Jonathan s'arrêta quelques secondes de battre à l'idée que sa femme puisse se trouver si loin de lui et par-dessus tout… dans cet endroit damné.

— Elle ne peut pas… souffla-t-il, vertigineux.

— Ce n'est pas la distance qui va l'en empêcher. Cependant je doute qu'elle soit seule, ou du moins, elle ne le sera plus très longtemps.

**O°**

Jack sursauta quand de vifs coups tapés à sa porte résonnèrent dans le bureau. Prestement, il rangea dans un tiroir le flacon de morphine, le tuyau et l'aiguille qu'il avait sortis pour s'injecter la drogue dans le sang.

Une seconde plus tard, Van Helsing et Jonathan pénétraient dans la pièce.

— Que se passe-t-il, demanda Seward en se levant.

— Nous partons, répondit Abraham en posant une main lourde sur son épaule.

Jack resta quelques instants interdit puis demanda :

—Mais où ?

— En Transylvanie, déclara Jonathan, le visage sombre.

Le cœur du docteur manqua un battement. Pour lui aussi cette partie du monde ressemblait à l'enfer…

— Pourquoi ?

— Madame Mina s'y trouve certainement, répondit le Hollandais avant qu'un hurlement retentisse entre les murs de l'asile. Elle est en danger et nous devons au plus vite la ramener en Angleterre.

— Seigneur ! s'exclama Jack.

— Jonathan et moi-même avons déjà pris nos dispositions. Nous accompagnerez-vous ?

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce que le clerc finit par rompre :

— Jack ?

— Je… je ne sais pas… hésita ce dernier.

Il venait de se poster devant une fenêtre à larges barreaux, une main posée sur son front humide.

Le manque de morphine dans ses veines mêlé au souvenir de Dracula l'avait rendu vertigineux et pour lui… tout ce qui était la Roumanie était relatif à la mort…

— Fort bien ! Nous pouvons nous passer de vous ! déclara le quinquagénaire en se dirigeant déjà vers la porte. Nous défendrons Madame Harker sans votre aide.

Ces mots sortirent immédiatement Jack de sa torpeur. En tant que médecin, chaque vie était importante. Il n'était pas parvenu à défendre Lucy mais il pouvait encore sauver Mina.

— Je vous suis, lâcha-t-il.

Jonathan esquissa un rapide sourire et Van Helsing frôla les bords de son chapeau.

—Rendez-vous demain soir chez notre ami Harker, nous organiserons notre départ.

**O°O°O**

Le corps ruisselant de sueur, Arthur allait et venait rapidement dans le corps de la prostituée. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux qui entouraient son visage anguleux. La couleur de sa peau, étonnamment claire pour une femme de mauvaise vie, s'alliait à la blancheur des draps précieux. Sans pudeur, elle se cambrait vers son amant, mettant ainsi en valeur sa poitrine généreuse.

Dents serrées, l'aristocrate gardait obstinément les yeux fermés tout en redoublant de vigueur.

Plus tôt dans la soirée, il avait rencontré cette fille à la sortie de son club. Elle errait sur les trottoirs, vêtue d'une robe mauve assortie à son feutre à voilette. Quand elle avait levé les yeux vers lui, Arthur avait d'abord été surpris par l'éclat de ses yeux verts et avait cru pendant un instant regarder sa chère Lucy…

Une main sur la hanche et la moue mutine, elle se tenait exactement comme sa fiancée autrefois. Ce n'était pas une prostituée de bas étage. Elle était savamment maquillée et sentait le parfum, certainement le cadeau d'un riche client. Quant à sa robe, elle était faite d'une matière noble malgré l'usure des manches et du jupon.

Deux mots seulement… et il l'avait emmenée à « Black Willow ».

Sans rien dire, il l'avait prestement débarrassée de ses vêtements pour découvrir ses courbes. Pas plus âgée que sa défunte Lucy, son corps, habitué aux assauts et à d'autres labeurs, avait déjà perdu de sa jeunesse.

La fille cria quand Arthur donna un ultime coup de rein, tout à la fois libérateur et douloureux. Il se retira vivement puis enfila sa robe de chambre brodée des armoiries Holmwood.

— Suis-je donc si repoussante ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la chambre, Arthur la regarda brièvement.

— Non, répondit-il en se dirigeant vers un buffet garni d'alcool.

— Pourquoi ne me regardez-vous pas ? continua la prostituée, les coudes appuyés sur le matelas.

Sans répondre, l'aristocrate se versa un verre de bourbon qu'il avala d'un trait.

— Je peux rester, déclara la fille sans même s'offusquer de cette absence de réponse. Nous pourrions recommencer et cette fois...

Elle s'était levée pour se poster derrière le lord.

— Vous ne pourrez pas vous empêcher de regarder, conclut-elle en posant une main sur son bas-ventre.

Quand il fit volte-face, Arthur resta quelques secondes interdit devant le visage de la prostituée.

Cet air… si semblable à celui de Lucy. Cette effronterie mêlée à cette expression ingénue.

Une colère sourde s'empara alors d'Arthur additionnée à une profonde souffrance.

— Partez ! cria-t-il avant d'attraper sa veste, gisant à terre.

Avec rage, il sortit quelques billets d'une de ses poches puis les jeta sur le lit. Sans un regard, il se rua hors de la chambre empli du parfum capiteux de la prostituée.

Cette putain n'était rien d'autre qu'une putain, pensa-t-il en dévalant l'escalier. Comment avait-il pu comparer un seul instant Lucy avec cette fille de rien ?

Ses pas le conduisirent naturellement jusqu'à la salle de réception où était suspendu le tableau de sa fiancée. Dans la pénombre, se distinguaient l'éclat de son sourire et la clarté de sa robe turquoise. La pièce baignait dans l'obscurité et seuls des rais de lune blafards filtraient au travers les immenses rideaux.

Le corps secoué d'un spasme, il s'écroula devant le portrait en frappant le plancher de ses deux poings.

Il s'était menti à lui-même. La mort de Lucy était insurmontable.

**O°**

Le jour s'imposa trop tard pour celui qui n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil. A force de marteler le sol de ses mains, ces dernières portaient les stigmates de ses tourments. Avec difficulté, il avala quelques gorgées de café quand le majordome annonça le Docteur Seward.

— Jack, déclara-t-il d'une voix faussement enjouée qui contredisait sa mine défaite.

Arthur nota la chemise et le pantalon froissés du médecin, semblant témoigner d'une nuit harassante. Par ailleurs, les traits de son visage étaient tirés et de grandes ombres bordaient son regard.

— Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger mais je voulais vous annoncer mon départ.

Le lord fronça ses sourcils clairs, toujours assis à sa grande table de bois précieux.

— Vous partez ?

— En Transylvanie, oui, répondit vivement Seward comme un aveu à contrecœur.

Arthur chancela imperceptiblement.

—Pour quelle raison ? demanda-t-il.

Jack eut l'air ennuyé mais finit tout de même par répondre :

—Mina Harker. Elle se trouve là-bas. Elle serait probablement retournée en ces austères contrées pour…

Le Docteur buta sur ses mots comme s'il s'apprêtait à proférer une pure hérésie.

— Pour ? le pressa Arthur.

— Pour ramener Dracula !

La fine tasse de porcelaine que serrait le lord entre dans sa main éclata entre ses doigts.

Abattu, Jack s'écroula sur une chaise près de son ami. Après cela, il s'empara de son poignet pour l'inciter à lâcher les morceaux coupants qu'il tenait encore. Ainsi, à l'aide d'une serviette, Seward banda la blessure du maître des lieux.

— Comment est-ce possible ? souffla ce dernier, le regard suspendu au vide.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Jack après un temps.

— C'est… un monstre ! vociféra l'aristocrate, écœuré.

— Il ne l'a pas toujours été, osa faiblement Jack comme pour s'en convaincre.

Le lord tourna brusquement son visage pour le foudroyer du regard.

— Il a tué Lucy après avoir fait d'elle un démon ! Qu'importe qu'il fut un homme auparavant. Seul compte ce qu'il nous a fait ! Quincey est aussi mort de sa main !

— Pardonnez-moi, Arthur. Je ne voulais pas prétendre le contraire, murmura Jack dont le cœur se pinça douloureusement au souvenir de la jeune femme et celui du Texan. Je ne vous dérangerais pas plus longtemps mais je tenais à vous informer. Van Helsing, Jonathan et moi-même embarquons ce soir pour le Havre, puis nous prendrons le train jusqu'à Bucarest.

Sur ces mots, il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie jusqu'à ce que la voix d'Arthur ne l'arrête dans son élan :

— J'en suis !

Surpris, Seward se tourna vers son hôte. Il vit alors dans ses yeux clairs une lueur qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue auparavant…

**O°O°O**

_Aux environs de Bra__ș__ov, Roumanie,_

Mina ouvrit vivement les yeux puis se redressa. Le cahot lancinant de la vieille roulotte avait fini par la réveiller. Lorsqu'elle regarda à travers la petite fenêtre taillée dans le bois, la jeune femme vit que la nuit était déjà bien avancée. L'astre blême nimbait de ses rayons une végétation luxuriante. Le véhicule roulait sur un sentier caillouteux, bordé de plaines hostiles, et plus loin, de forêts denses.

Son cœur s'emballa devant le monde qui défilait devant ses yeux.

Elle était revenue. Enfin.

Depuis son retour en Angleterre, Mina n'avait eu de cesse de penser au pays de son prince. Cet endroit était comme un baume sur ses blessures, un peu de son amour retrouvé en chaque cours d'eau, arbres ou vallons.

— Nous ne sommes même plus très loin ! déclara Crina, assise aux côtés du conducteur.

Celui-ci était aussi âgé que la sorcière et affichait une maigreur maladive. Le visage sale et abîmé, il menait le convoi d'une main lente mais néanmoins assurée.

Silencieuse, Mina se recroquevilla sur la couche couverte d'un drap coloré et attendit. En dehors de la respiration des chevaux et du bruit de leurs sabots, la nuit semblait muette.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sentit enfin la roulotte ralentir puis s'arrêter.

— C'est là ! s'exclama Crina en descendant de la roulotte, aidée par le vieil homme.

Empoignant son sac de voyage, Mina descendit à son tour et contempla, intriguée, le seul édifice présent en cet endroit. Près de la porte où pendait une couronne de fleurs fanées, battait mollement une pancarte. Dessus était écrit « virgin plângând* » dont les caractères étaient à moitié effacés.

— Viens… souffla Crina en prenant la main de la jeune femme.

Une fois arrivée devant la porte, Mina remarqua que la guirlande flétrie sur le battant était faite de fleurs d'ail et d'aubépines…

Avant que la vieille ne pousse la porte, l'anglaise perçut une rumeur basse et étrangère.  
>Une fois l'entrée franchie, une dizaine de visages se tourna vers les nouvelles arrivantes.<p>

— Întoarcere*, déclara Crina avant de ricaner.

Mina évita de regarder les individus présents dans la pièce. Tous sales et l'air bourru, ils semblaient appartenir à la classe paysanne. Derrière le comptoir, l'aubergiste détaillait la jeune femme des pieds à la tête sans gêne aucune. Cette dernière fuit une nouvelle fois cet œil inquisiteur et parcourut rapidement le décor qui l'entourait.

La salle baignait dans la semi pénombre. Un feu maladif crépitait dans l'âtre débordant de cendres et des bougies aux allures de cierges brûlaient partout dans la pièce. Celles-ci formaient des points de lumières orangés, la cire s'étalant sur les tables mitées et les étagères vermoulues. Un grand crucifix noir accroché sur les murs blanchis à la chaux imposait sa masse austère. Dessous, sur le manteau de la cheminée, gisait la statuette d'une vierge dont l'expression douloureuse rendait un certain malaise.

Mina s'étonna à nouveau devant les multiples fleurs blanches qui peuplaient l'espace. Elle reconnut, dans ces compositions grossières, de l'aubépine et de l'ail, ces mêmes végétaux qui constituaient la couronne suspendue à la porte.

La vieille sourit puis se traîna jusqu'au comptoir. Les coudes appuyés sur le plateau sale, Crina s'adressa à l'aubergiste. Celle-ci, aussi grasse qu'elle était avenante, se contenta de désigner du menton une porte au fond de la pièce.

— Suis-moi, ordonna la sorcière à sa jeune compagne de voyage.

Obéissant, Mina la suivit et toute deux pénétrèrent dans la pièce que la tenancière avait indiquée.

Moins éclairée encore que la première salle, l'anglais n'aperçut qu'une longue table pourvue de trois bougies déjà bien entamées.

— Marcus, roucoula la sorcière en s'avançant dans la pièce.

La jeune femme plissa ses yeux et vit enfin une ombre assise en tête de table.

— Crina, dragă*… s'éleva une voix masculine.

Mina tressaillit quand le timbre chaud parvint à son oreille.

La sorcière esquissa une sorte de gloussement en prenant la main de l'anglaise. Elles s'avancèrent alors vers l'homme qui tendit son bras pour approcher un cierge de son visage.

Il avait de longs cheveux châtains qui encadraient un visage fin aux traits réguliers. Un sourire sardonique jouait sur ses lèvres, s'alliant à l'éclat brillant de ses yeux bleus.

Quand il rencontra le regard de Mina, ses lèvres s'étirèrent un peu plus.

— Madame, déclara-t-il dans la langue de Shakespeare avant de se lever.

Ses gestes, d'une lenteur semblant calculée, ressemblaient à ceux d'un félin.

— Bonsoir, répondit-elle d'une voix faible.

Quelque chose en cet individu lui rappelait intimement son prince.

Alors qu'il se penchait pour baiser sa main, Crina murmura quelques paroles à l'homme. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il prit le temps de contempler la jeune femme qui ressentit la caresse de son étude.

— Vous avez dû faire un long voyage, murmura-t-il sans lâcher sa main.

A nouveau, une onde de chaleur balaya Mina qui ne réussit qu'à hocher la tête.

— Je me nomme Marcus Manea. Permettez-moi d'être votre serviteur…

Les couleurs se retirèrent du visage de Mina et les battements de son cœur s'affolèrent.

Ces mots… il lui semblait que son prince venait de les prononcer.

**O°O°O**

Jonathan, Van Helsing, Jack et Arthur se tenaient sur le pont du « Bateleur », tous appuyés contre le bastingage. La lune était cachée par les nuages si bien que l'on ne voyait rien à l'horizon. Seules quelques lampes illuminaient le pont pour le tâcher de cercles ambrés.

— Comme notre quête précédente, nous allons peut-être au devant de graves dangers, déclara Van Helsing en aspirante une bouffée de son cigare.

— Jamais je n'aurais cru revivre cela, souffla Jonathan, mortifié au plus profond de lui.

— Considérez que c'est une chance, poursuivit insolemment Abraham.

— Une chance ? releva Jack qui se tourna vers le Docteur.

— Oui, mon ami ! Peu d'hommes se sont confrontés aux ténèbres et les ont vaincus. De plus nous sommes motivés par la plus grande des causes : sauver une vie.

Le clerc et Seward hochèrent la tête alors que l'aristocrate la gardait résolument baissée. Il se contentait de fixer les flots noirs sans un mot…

— La vie et la mort ne sont pas des étapes successives. L'état de non-mort n'est pas une transition. Entendez-moi bien ! Il s'agit d'une existence propre.

Jonathan réprima un haut le cœur alors que Jack ressentait encore plus vivement le manque de morphine dans ses veines.

—Comme Lucy, murmura Arthur.

— Oui, comme Lucy, reprit Van Helsing. Mais les vampires ne sont pas les seuls à avoir défié les lois incombant à toutes créatures sur terre. Les êtres dont je parle sont issus de la même généalogie macabre que les vampires.

— Seigneur ! s'exclama Seward. Qu'êtes-vous en train de nous dire ? En plus d'admettre que de tels monstres vivent parmi nous, d'autres démons existeraient également ?

Un petit rire froid vint subitement secouer le giron de l'aristocrate. Etonné, les trois hommes se tournèrent alors vers lui.

—Vampires ou autres abominations… la folie finira par nous emporter, déclara-t-il d'une voix morte.

— N'est-ce pas déjà le cas ? demanda Abraham qui regardait fixement le lord. Si nous sommes sur ce bateau, en partance pour la Transylvanie, c'est que la démence nous a tous affectés.

**O°O°O**

**Virgin plângând*** la vierge pleureuse

**Intoarcere*** « De retour »

**Dragă*** « ma douce »


	7. Enfantés par la nuit

**Chapitre 7****  
><strong>**Enfantés par la nuit**

**O  
>OOOO<br>O  
>O<br>O**

_Paris,_

La Basilique du Sacré Cœur se découpait nettement dans le ciel français. Ses dômes immaculés contrastaient crument avec la toile céleste d'un bleu noir. On aurait dit un de ces tableaux réalisés par quelques peintres de rue emplissant les artères de Montmartre. Il parvenait dans le calme apparent du quartier parisien l'écho de rires, de vociférations et de gémissements s'échappant des maisons closes.

— Nous perdons du temps, déclara Jonathan en enfonçant ses mains glacées dans ses poches.

— Le temps ne se perd pas, il se gâche ! répliqua Van Helsing tout en contemplant le bâtiment sacré d'un œil appréciateur.

— Vieux fou, siffla Arthur en posant sur lui un œil dur.

— Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? poursuivit Jack, la brume de son haleine se perdant dans l'air froid.

— La première des raisons est qu'aucun train ne part avant demain matin. La deuxième est parce que j'ai une chose à vous montrer.

— Nous aurions très bien pu attendre à l'hôtel jusqu'à l'heure d'embarquer, argumenta le lord. Nous n'avons rien à faire ici.

Abraham se retourna lentement vers Arthur et planta son regard bleu dans le sien :

— C'est exact Lord Goldaming, nous aurions pu attendre sagement dans nos chambres mais…. je tiens à enrichir vos connaissances cette nuit. Allons, suivez-moi, conclut le Docteur en se mettant en route.

Le quatuor sinua dans les ruelles sales jusqu'à ce qu'Abraham ne s'arrête devant une porte massive. Après avoir tapé au battant, celui-ci s'ouvrit et les quatre hommes pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment.

Ils se retrouvèrent alors dans une petite pièce sans fenêtre. L'unique source de lumière provenait de bougies plantées sur un lourd chandelier. Au mur était accroché un miroir sans tain étrangement ouvragé. Les murs, recouverts d'une tapisserie foncée, ne faisaient que renforcer l'atmosphère intime du lieu.

Jonathan, Arthur et Jack se regardèrent, intrigués, alors qu'une ombre apparaissait derrière un rideau rouge.

—Adelaïde, déclara seulement Van Helsing à la fille qui venait d'arriver.

Elle portait une robe près du corps que la décence aurait décrié. Son teint blanc contrastait avec sa toilette bordeaux et ses cheveux blonds retenus en chignon découvraient un visage jeune.

Cette dernière hocha la tête et repassa derrière les tentures cramoisies.

— Où sommes-nous ? demanda le clerc, mal à l'aise.

— Je crains que ce lieu n'ait pas de nom, répondit Van Helsing en retirant son long manteau et son chapeau.

— Un bordel, cracha Arthur. Je vous savez excentrique mais pas dépravé au point de nous conduire chez des putains !

Arthur avait déjà la main sur la poignée de la porte quand une voix lui fit tourner la tête :

— Vous n'êtes pas chez des putains, _Monsieur_, déclara une femme, son accent français trainant sur les mots.

Son teint était plus pale encore que la première inconnue. Sa robe noire, joliment décolleté, laissait apparaitre la rondeur de sa poitrine. Son visage anguleux arborait un regard noir et brillant, encadré par une longue chevelure ébène tombant sur ses épaules nues.

Cette femme n'était pas belle à proprement parlé mais quelque chose en elle attirait irrémédiablement l'attention.

Il était tout aussi impossible de définir son âge…

—Adélaïde, déclara Van Helsing en s'approchant d'elle.

—Docteur, souffla-t-elle, ses lourdes boucles d'oreille tintant dans l'air alourdi. Voilà longtemps que nous nous sommes vus…

— Trop longtemps, répondit-il en baisant sa main. Messieurs, voici Adelaïde Garnier, une ancienne amie.

Jonathan et Jack saluèrent timidement l'inconnue, Arthur se contentant d'une lointaine déférence.

— Soyez les bienvenus, _Messieurs_, entrez je vous prie, déclara-t-elle.

Van Helsing, le clerc et le médecin franchirent le rideau tandis que l'aristocrate restait immobile.

— Vous avez peur ? demanda la maîtresse des lieux en s'avançant vers Arthur.

Tout près d'elle, l'aristocrate baissa les yeux pour soutenir son regard. Celui de la femme brillait intensément dans la semi pénombre…

—Non, rétorqua-t-il. Où suis-je alors si je ne me trouve pas dans un bordel ?

Adelaïde émit un petit rire qui résonna longtemps aux oreilles d'Arthur.

—Est-il si répréhensible pour un homme bien né de se trouver dans un bordel ? répondit-elle en s'approchant encore un peu. Peut-être est-il préférable pour ces messieurs de ramasser une fille dans la rue ?

Le cœur de l'aristocrate se mit à cogner plus fort. On aurait dit qu'elle savait…

—Je vous rassure, reprit Adelaïde avec un sourire énigmatique. Je ne suis pas une prostituée.

Sa voix profonde fit naître une étrange émotion dans le corps du lord, qui, sans comprendre, se trouva presque déçu par ces paroles.

Serrant les dents, il s'avança vers les rideaux rouges et s'apprêta à les franchir quand elle l'interpella :

—Tant qu'un cœur bat dans votre poitrine, Milord, vous êtes capable d'aimer…

Quand il se retourna vers Adelaïde, celle-ci avait disparu.

**O°O°O**

Un jour s'était écoulé depuis que Mina se trouvait dans cette auberge aux environs de Brasov. Crina et elle s'étaient installées dans une chambre poussiéreuse du gite, sommairement meublée.

La jeune femme y avait passé la journée, attendant patiemment la venue de Marcus. La veille, ce dernier avait dit qu'il reviendrait pour « parler » mais plus les heures passaient, plus la jeune femme doutait de sa parole.

— Patience ! répétait inlassablement la vieille.

Celle-ci n'avait cessé d'aller et venir, ramenant à chaque fois des petits sachets mystérieux, des feuilles et brindilles certainement ramassées dans la forêt.

Trop lentement, la nuit s'annonça enfin pour apporter avec elle une nouvelle atmosphère.

Au ré-de-chaussé, l'auberge s'était remplie et une basse rumeur montait jusqu'à l'étage.

Ce même sourire dément flottant sur ses lèvres, la vieille prit la main de Mina et la conduit jusqu'à la pièce où elle avait rencontré Marcus.

Il se trouvait exactement à la même place et se leva lorsqu'elle s'avança dans la salle. Plus éclairée que la première fois, Mina découvrit plus nettement ses traits à l'aide des multiples bougies chassant les ténèbres.

Il n'était pas aussi jeune qu'elle l'avait crue. Il devait avoir dans les trente cinq ans et bien qu'il les portait fièrement, l'homme semblait empreint d'une profonde maturité.

—Mina, prononça-t-il en se levant.

Il s'approcha d'elle pour saisir sa main.

—Pourquoi fut-ce si long, rétorqua-t-elle froidement.

Un petit rire secoua le giron de Marcus.

— J'attends justement que vous me donniez une explication, répondit-il en détaillant sans vergogne la jeune femme.

Peu soucieuse de son aspect dans ces terres lointaines, elle n'avait pas attaché ses cheveux qui bouclaient sur ses épaules. Ses yeux bruns luisaient de colère et d'une fièvre intarissable alors que sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement.

La question posée par son interlocuteur la déstabilisa pourtant. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers Crina, elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne se trouvait plus dans la pièce dont l'unique porte s'était refermée sur eux.

— Pourquoi n'osez-vous pas évoquer cette… éventualité ? continua-t-il.

Une onde de chaleur inattendue parcourut alors son corps. Mina ferma brièvement les yeux pour mieux s'en gorger et quand elle les rouvrit, elle sentit le souffle de Marcus dans son cou.

— Demandez-moi le… murmura-t-il.

Sa voix semblait lointaine comme celle de son amour au creux de sa mémoire.

— Vous, mieux que quiconque, pouvez vous en rendre compte, poursuivit Marcus en approchant ses lèvres de son cou.

— Vous êtes… un vampire…

—Le craignez-vous ? répondit-il en s'approchant plus encore de la jeune femme.

— Non… souffla-t-elle.

En un clignement de cils, Marcus la projeta contre un mur et la jeune femme se retrouva acculée contre la pierre humide. Les lèvres retroussés de Manea laissaient voir des canines étincelantes, s'alliant à la brillance de son regard.

— Pourquoi êtes- vous là ? Qu'est-ce que vous excite chez nous, Madame Harker ? Que nous sucions votre sang quand nous vous baisons ou le froid contact de notre chair contre la votre ? Grinça-t-il en accentuant son emprise.

— Lâchez-moi ! s'écria-t-elle.

— Si c'est un amant mort que vous recherchez, je vous offre volontiers mes services !

La jeune femme cria et essaya de le repousser mais Marcus semblait de pierre.

— Je peux vous donnez du plaisir…

— C'est lui que je veux ! hurla-t-elle alors que des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Je veux qu'il revienne !

Sa voix s'était progressivement brisée mais ses yeux brillaient intensément.

Le regard du vampire changea soudainement. La lueur étincelante qui y luisait s'était ternie et ses crocs s'étaient rétractés bien qu'un sourire cynique jouait encore sur ses lèvres.

— Pardonnez-moi Madame mais je voulais m'assurer de vos intentions, déclara-t-il en la relâchant. Ainsi donc le grand _Dracul _ne finira jamais de m'étonner, même dans la mort…

Toujours adossée au mur, Mina regarda Marcus sans comprendre.

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

Le vampire marcha lentement vers le brasero au fond de la pièce. Il tendit alors sa main translucide vers le brasier comme pour se réchauffer mais son poing se referma dans l'air.

— Des larmes coulent sur votre visage… jamais je n'aurais cru qu'une mortelle puisse pleurer des êtres comme nous. En sept cent quarante ans je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible…

Cette soudaine sincérité bouleversa Mina.

— Avez-vous déjà aimé ? demanda-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui.

Les braises du brasero crépitèrent, laissant du répit à de tristes paroles.

—Non, répondit enfin Marcus en venant caresser du regard le visage de Mina

— Je pense qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour cela, souffla-t-elle en baissant la tête.

— Cela semble un peu trop... douloureux pour moi, reprit-il.

Une autre larme ondula sur la joue pâle de Mina.

— Pouvez-vous m'aider, Marcus ?

Cette fois, sa voix ne tremblait plus.

—Je ne sais pas… j'ai beau être la preuve vivante que la mort n'entrave pas la vie mais je crains qu'il soit trop tard.

— Je vous en prie, le supplia-t-elle.

En moins d'une seconde, l'homme se retrouva de nouveau dans son dos et murmura :

— Cela dit… je connais une personne ayant d'étranges affinités avec l'eau-delà.

Mina qui était prête à se jeter aux pieds du vampire s'arrêta dans son élan, le cœur empli de nouveaux espoirs.

**O°O°O**

Visiblement à l'aise en ces lieux, Abraham suivait Adélaïde à travers différentes pièces. Cheminant derrière lui, les trois autres marchaient d'un même pas. Autour d'eux, des inconnus parlaient d'un ton ténu. De belles et jeunes femmes servaient du vin à des messieurs bien mis et leur murmuraient quelques mots à l'oreille.

Tout dans cet endroit évoquait l'intimité, des tapis épais aux lourdes tentures, des sofas de velours jusqu'aux chandeliers rutilants. Il flottait dans ces multiples salons que Jonathan, Jack, Arthur et Van Helsing traversaient une atmosphère feutrée baignant dans un parfum suave et démodé.

— J'ai déjà entendu parler de ce genre d'endroit, chuchota le médecin en triturant son chapeau entre ses doigts.

— Et qu'en est-il ? demanda l'aristocrate d'une même voix.

— Je ne suis pas certain mais l'on y pousse le raffinement à l'extrême et certaines personnes dépenseraient des sommes folles rien que pour discuter avec… ces femmes.

— Discuter ? releva Arthur avec une moue ironique.

—Etrange, nota le clerc qui ne cessait de fixer Adélaïde.

Après avoir traversé encore quelques salles, ils débouchèrent enfin dans une pièce privée. Gracieusement, l'hôtesse des lieux proposa aux hommes de s'assoir et seul lord Goldaming resta debout.

— Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite, _Messieurs_? interrogea Madame Garnier en servant du vin rouge à ses invités.

— Nous aimerions aussi le savoir, déclara Jack avec un sourire crispé.

— Alors ? surenchérit Jonathan qui n'avait pas cessé de la fixer.

Les traits de son visage trahissaient un sentiment désagréable, cette Madame Garnier ne lui rappelait que trop les maîtresses de Dracula.

Au bout d'un instant, elle tourna la tête et rencontra le regard de Jonathan. Le sourire qu'elle lui rendit alors déstabilisa le jeune homme.

On aurait dit qu'elle connaissait chacune de ses pensées.

—Laissez-moi apaiser votre impatience, déclara Van Helsing avant de savourer une gorgée de vin. Si je vous ai demandé de me suivre c'est parce que je tenais à ce que nous partagions ces informations.

— Quelles informations ? demanda Adélaïde qui s'éventait nonchalamment.

— Celles que vous allez nous donner, ma chère.

Cette dernière haussa un sourcil noir en posant ses yeux sur Abraham.

— Que pouvez-vous nous dire à propos des vampires ? demanda le Docteur en croisant ses jambes.

— Le sujet est vaste, répondit-elle après un temps.

Un étrange sourire flottait sur ses lèvres rouges.

—Mais pourquoi me demander cela à moi ? ajouta Adélaïde.

—Parce que vous êtes officieusement la personne la plus à même de nous répondre. Je sais vos connaissances en la matière et je suis certain pouvoir glaner de précieuses réponses. Le monde de la nuit n'a plus beaucoup de secret pour vous.

— Je suis flattée, répondit-elle d'une voix suave. Dites-moi ce que voulez savoir en espérant pouvoir répondre à vos questions.

— Fort bien ! s'exclama Van Helsing qui vint se resservir un deuxième verre de vin.

— D'où vous viennent ces connaissances ? l'interrogea soudainement Jonathan.

Adélaïde tourna de nouveau son regard vers lui :

— Lorsque nous faisons le choix de travailler la nuit, nous sommes obligés de nous ouvrir à un autre monde, déclara-t-elle.

Ces paroles se suspendirent au silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle poursuive :

— Quelles sont vos questions ?

—Leur source peut-elle être éliminée ? demanda abruptement Van Helsing.

Adélaïde ne cilla pas et se contenta d'étirer un peu plus ses lèvres :

— Je dirais que… non, répondit-elle suavement.

— Alors ce monstre n'était pas leur maître ! s'écria Arthur, les yeux écarquillés.

— Celui que vous nommez « ce monstre » était le créateur de nombreux vampires mais il n'était pas seul à procréer.

Une brusque nausée collective prit possession du clerc, du médecin et de l'aristocrate.

— Mais combien y'en a-t-il donc ? rugit Jonathan en faisant sursauter Jack. Vous en faites partie, n'est-ce pas ! Vous êtes comme lui !

Le jeune homme s'était levé et fixait son hôte avec colère.

— Allons, allons… calmez-vous, suggéra Abraham. Vous feriez mieux de prendre l'air.

— Je l'accompagne, proposa Jack, heureux de s'esquiver.

— Moi aussi, ajouta l'aristocrate en suivant ses deux amis.

— Nous voilà seuls, nota le Docteur en esquissant un semblant de sourire.

—Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, répondit Adélaïde qui vint s'assoir à ses côtés.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment avant qu'il n'approche son visage à quelques centimètres du sien :

— Les ténèbres n'ont fait que se dissimuler, murmura-t-il.

— Les ténèbres ont toujours été présentes, Abraham, souffla-t-elle.

— Je me suis fourvoyé, je croyais qu'il était la cause…

— Il l'a été… un seul homme parmi tant d'autres suffit à faire l'histoire. Le Comte Dracula était respecté même si son comportement a révolté les siens.

—Est-il définitivement… mort ? demanda enfin Van Helsing en sondant les yeux noirs d'Adélaïde.

— Oui, murmura-t-elle presque imperceptiblement. Mais certaines forces me sont inconnues et je ne saurais dire s'il est possible de ramener les morts à la vie. J'ai entendu parler de pratiques étonnantes…

— La nécromancie, compléta le quinquagénaire, intéressé.

— Oui. Cela dit, je ne connais personne qui s'y risquerait.

— Les maux créés par la nuit peuvent conduire à de telles extrémités.

Quelques secondes suivirent ces paroles lourdes de sens jusqu'à ce que la voix de Van Helsing vienne briser ce silence :

— Pourquoi ne parviens-je pas à savoir qui tu es ? murmura-t-il, perdu dans son regard.

Ce brusque tutoiement fit rejaillir les braises du passé.

— Es-tu certain de vouloir le savoir ? répondit-elle en caressant sa joue.

— Je préfère garder ce doute qui me torture et fascine tout à la fois, sinon… je serais forcé de te tuer.

Un rire éteint secoua la poitrine d'Adélaïde.

— Ne prenons pas ce risque alors.

Sur ces mots, elle embrassa ardemment Van Helsing qui la serra fortement entre ses bras.

**O°O°O**


	8. Tapis dans le noir

**O°O°O**

**Chapitre 8****  
><strong>**Tapis dans le noir**

**O  
>OOO<br>O  
>O<strong>

_28 décembre 1898,_

_Cher Journal,_

_J'ai enfin rejoint la patrie de mon amour. Cette terre m'appelle comme si elle m'avait vu naître et je sens au plus profond de moi que j'y suis liée. J'attends avec impatience la venue de Marcus… sa présence me fascine et je retrouve un peu de mon Prince en lui. Il est cette créature, cet enfant de l'ombre, que j'ai tant souhaité rencontrer à nouveau. Dans son regard luit un éclat sans âge, si proche du sien..._

_Il m'a dit qu'il viendrait me chercher cette nuit. Je n'ai d'autre choix que de lui faire confiance, mais… j'ai envie de laisser Marcus m'entraîner au plus profond de ce monde. Il est comme ces terres : mystérieux et détenteur de mon prochain bonheur._

_Ecrire ces mots me ravit et me peine tout à la fois quand je pense à Jonathan. Il m'aime. Je le sais mais je n'y puis rien. Mes sentiments envers lui ne se bornent qu'à une tendresse désormais souillée. Je suis pourtant sa femme, devant Dieu et les hommes, mais pas dans mon cœur. J'appartiens à mon Prince. Je lui ai toujours appartenu sans même le savoir…_

_L'outrage commis par mon époux, j'ose le confier, m'a poussé à quitter Londres. Finalement, il m'a donné l'horrible occasion de saisir mon destin… l'aurais-je fait s'il ne m'y avait pas contrainte ?_

_Je pourrais essayer de lui pardonner mais je n'en ai pas envie. J'ai découvert en lui une part de ténèbres que lui-même ignore._

_A cette heure, Jonathan doit me chercher, l'âme noircie par la jalousie. Son cœur brisé bat douloureusement dans sa poitrine._

_Si seulement je pouvais dissoudre son amour pour moi…_

_Il ne me laissera pas une deuxième fois retrouver mon Prince. Je l'ai lu dans son regard. Je sais désormais qu'il est mon ennemi._

_Puisse Dieu nous pardonner pour cet affront._

O°O°O

Quand leurs regards s'étaient croisés pour la première fois, il avait compris quelle passion avait animé le corps sans vie de Dracula. Elle était l'incarnation de l'humanité et la plus belle femme qu'il avait connu depuis des siècles. Son odeur flottait dans l'air tout autour de lui. C'était le parfum de son sang qui embaumait le froid de la nuit et jamais encore il n'avait humé un fluide si délicieux. Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour imaginer son corps pressé contre le sien, son cou tendu vers ses lèvres… offerte et captive tout à la fois.

Il se tenait à l'orée des bois bordant la _Virgin Pangland _quand l'objet de ses pensées s'arrêta devant la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle serrait contre elle un livre tout en remuant ses jolies lèvres roses en une prière muette.

Le gout fantasmé de son sang vint alors emplir la bouche de Marcus dont les crocs apparurent. Tête en arrière, il ferma les yeux pour endiguer ce flot de sensations qui courait en lui mais en vain…le parfum de Mina semblait prendre de l'ampleur, s'amplifier comme si…

Le vampire baissa soudainement la tête et vit la porte de l'auberge s'ouvrir. La jeune femme apparut alors, enveloppée dans une lourde cape brune.

Il la vit s'enfoncer dans les bois, ses pas légers bruissant sur le tapis de feuilles mortes et de neige.

— Vous ne devriez pas sortir seule, murmura Marcus à son oreille.

Elle sursauta à peine sans même se retourner.

— Vous deviez venir me chercher.

Le rire froid du vampire résonna comme une sombre mélodie à ses oreilles.

—Ne faites pas confiance trop facilement Mina, susurra-t-il.

Elle se retourna enfin pour scruter son regard bleu. Ce dernier luisait dans l'obscurité…

— Je n'ai pas le choix, répondit-elle. C'est un risque que je suis prête à courir pour lui.

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur les lèvres de Marcus.

—Qu'a-t-il donc laissé en vous ? souffla-t-il en se penchant sur son visage.

La jeune femme ne bougea pas.

—Son âme.

Presque inaudible, son murmure rejoignit la plainte du vent.

—Je n'ai qu'un cheval, déclara-t-il incongrument. Nous allons devoir le partager.

La jeune femme hocha la tête puis le suivit dans la nuit. Dans une clairière seulement éclairée par quelques rayons lunaires, patientait un étalon à la robe sombre.

Galamment, il aida Mina à monter puis se hissa derrière elle. Elle frissonna quand le torse froid de Marcus se plaqua contre son dos.

D'un claquement de talon, il lança sa monture qui s'enfonça dans les ténèbres.

O°

La locomotive filait sur les rails comme un serpent rampant sur le sable. Le hurlement de la vapeur résonnait dans la nuit comme pour effrayer chaque créature tapie dans l'ombre.

—Remerciez notre ami messieurs sinon nous voyagerions dans le compartiment à marchandises. La Transylvanie nous ouvre ses bras, déclara Van Helsing en écartant d'une main le rideau occultant le paysage.

Les quatre hommes se trouvaient dans un wagon privé réservé par lord Holmwood. De luxueuses banquettes accompagnées d'un bar pourvu généreusement d'alcool étaient à disposition des voyageurs. Les lampes à gaz dispensaient dans le compartiment une lumière chaude, contrastant crument avec la noirceur au dehors.

Jonathan tourna la tête à ce même instant et vit se découper dans la nuit les contours acérés des montagnes roumaines. Elles semblaient déchirer la toile du ciel par ses reliefs tranchants. En premier plan s'ouvrait un gouffre sur lequel passait justement la locomotive.

Le clerc déglutit difficilement et se hâta de détourner son visage du tableau nocturne.

—Je ne pensais pas y retourner un jour, souffla Jack en acceptant le verre que lui tendait Arthur.

—Ici ou ailleurs, l'enfer est le même pour tous, répondit laconiquement l'aristocrate en s'appuyant contre une paroi vibrante.

Van Helsing se tourna vers lui et fixa un instant le lord.

—Que voulez-vous dire ?

Le train filait à présent à travers une végétation dense. On pouvait entendre les branches des arbres fouetter le toit des wagons…

— Que le mal élu domicile où bon lui semble.

Un étrange sourire habilla les traits d'Abraham.

— Je n'aurais pas dit mieux, déclara-t-il enfin.

Brusquement la voiture chancela et la locomotive siffla bruyamment.

—Que se passe-t-il ? s'alarma Seward en s'accrochant à sa banquette.

Une clameur étrangère retentit brusquement à l'extérieur du train accompagnée de coups de feu puis le calme revint. Sépulcral.

— Le train s'est arrêté, murmura Jonathan en se levant.

Arthur ramassa son fusil posé contre une paroi du wagon.

Inquiet, Jonathan s'approcha de la fenêtre et sonda les ténèbres. Il sursauta quand une ombre, furtive, passa devant la vitre. Dans le règne assourdissant du silence s'éleva soudain une respiration rauque et puissante.

—Mais qu'est-ce que… s'exclama-t-il en reculant vivement.

Une autre ombre passa devant la vitre et cette fois, une gueule monstrueuse se dessina dans l'obscurité suivie d'un long hurlement sonore.

La respiration se coupa dans la gorge de Jack tandis qu'Arthur roulait des yeux exorbités.

—Mais qu'est-ce donc ? répéta le clerc en s'approchant d'Abraham.

— Seigneur, souffla Van Helsing.

A peine eut-il achevé ses mots que la fenêtre du wagon se brisa et qu'une énorme branche s'écrasa dans l'habitacle.

—Attention !

Le bras velu d'une énorme créature surgit violement dans la voiture, fendant l'air de ses griffes acérées.

—Ne le laissez pas vous toucher ! Reculez ! Reculez ! s'écria Van Helsing.

Le cadre explosé contenait le monstre, beaucoup trop étroit pour qu'il puisse pénétrer à l'intérieur. Le noir était quasi-total si ce n'était les flammes mourantes des lampes à gaz éclairant le wagon. Cependant, l'œil fou de la créature brillait contre le verre alors qu'elle ne cessait d'agiter son bras mortel.

Dents serrées, Arthur s'accroupit et frôla de justesse la main furieuse qui tentait de l'attraper pour saisir son fusil gisant au milieu de la voiture.

Le visage contre terre, il tendit son bras jusqu' à effleurer le canon de l'arme. Dans un râle, il réussit à s'emparer du fusil quand l'aristocrate sentit le tissu de son manteau rompre sous les griffes de la bête.

— Non ! cria Abraham.

Refrénant sa peur, Arthur roula sur lui-même et tira sur le monstre. Une gerbe de sang chaud explosa sur la vitre et sur les banquettes au son d'un hurlement inhumain. La créature retira alors son bras et le silence revint.

Les quatre hommes retinrent leur souffle mais rien ne vint. Le monstre semblait bel et bien avoir disparu.

— Arthur ! s'exclama Jack en revenant le premier à la réalité. Vous allez bien ?

Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé. Toujours à moitié couché par terre, fusil entre les mains, il regardait fixement le trou béant laissé par la créature. Son visage était piqueté de taches rouges, coulant dans son col.

— Arthur ! répéta-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

— Relevez-vous ! ordonna Van Helsing en l'incitant à se mettre debout.

— Que faites-vous ? s'exclama Arthur qui revenait de sa torpeur.

— Tenez-le ! déclara Abraham à Jonathan et Jack.

Face au ton impérieux du Docteur, ils s'exécutèrent malgré les protestations de l'aristocrate. Passant dans le dos du lord, il déchira le tissu de sa veste et celle de sa chemise pour découvrir sa peau.

— Lâchez-moi ! rugit Arthur en se défaisant de l'emprise des deux hommes. Vieux dément ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?

Van Helsing fronça son regard bleu en s'approchant d'Arthur.

—Je m'assurais que vous n'aviez rien ! répondit-il d'une voix forte. Un seul contact avec ces créatures pourrait vous rendre comme eux.

Le visage de l'aristocrate se tordit d'horreur accompagné des deux autres hommes.

— Vous plaisantez ? réussit par demander Seward.

—Je ne plaisante jamais, rétorqua Van Helsing. Peu nombreux sont ceux qui peuvent témoigner de ce que nous avons vu cette nuit. Je ne pensais pas moi-même y avoir affaire un jour et doutais de leur existence. Ces créatures se nomment « lycanthrope » et sont le croisement diabolique entre un homme et un loup.

Le visage blême, Jonathan fixa Abraham.

—C'est un cas que j'ai peu étudié, reprit-il en ramassant son stetson tombé sur le plancher du train.

— Combien d'autres choses existent-elles encore ? demanda le clerc.

—Si tout ce que j'ai étudié est vrai… nous pourrions dénombrer une centaine d'autres cas.

—Dieu tout puissant, murmura Seward en tombant sur une banquette.

—Ca en fait déjà un de moins, déclara amèrement Arthur en buvant à même un flacon de whisky encore debout, oubliant son vernis aristocratique.

— Vous ne comprenez pas ! s'exclama Abraham. Le lycanthrope n'ira pas se vider de son sang derrière un fourré. Nous n'avons pas à faire à des organismes humains mais à de véritables montres avec leurs propres règles ! Il se régénérera en dévorant un animal ou n'importe quelle personne sur son chemin.

Une onde glacée balaya Jonathan qui soupira douloureusement :

— Nous sommes vraiment en enfer.

O°

Après deux heures de chevauché à travers les bois, la monture de Marcus s'arrêta devant un épais roc sombre. Quand il mit pied à terre, Mina ressentit la morsure du froid. Etrangement, le contact du vampire l'avait d'abord fait frissonner et maintenant qu'il l'avait quittée, elle se rendait compte qu'il avait dispensé une chaleur apaisante dans son corps.

— Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle.

— Nulle part, répondit-il en l'aidant à descendre.

Sa main soudée à la sienne, il l'entraîna vers le bloc noir et la jeune femme aperçut alors les contours d'une porte à même la pierre.

—Quelqu'un vit ici ? poursuivit-elle soudainement inquiète.

Il se tourna vers elle et la fixa un instant. L'obscurité n'avait pas de prise sur lui car il la contemplait comme si elle était nimbée de lumière. Il entendait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine comme une dizaine de tambours. Sa peur était aussi palpable que ses doigts accrochés aux siens…

— Si éloignée du monde… murmura-t-il à son oreille. Je pourrais faire ce qu'il me plait de vous…

—Vous pourriez oui, souffla bravement Mina.

Un léger sourire découvrit les canines de Marcus.

— Allons-y…

Sur ces mots, il posa sa main sur la poignée vermoulue et s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la caverne. Dents serrées, elle le suivit et se retrouva enrobée par un noir plus intense que celui au dehors. Alors qu'elle faisait quelque pas, elle sursauta en entendant la porte se refermer derrière elle. Mina perdit alors totalement le sens de l'orientation et porta une main à son cœur apeurée.

—Je suis là…

La jeune femme sentit alors le souffle de Marcus dans son cou et sa main délicatement emprisonnée dans celle du vampire.

La jeune femme ne sut exactement combien de temps ils progressèrent dans les ténèbres, peut-être une seule minute, ou deux, mais il lui sembla marcher des heures.

Enfin, elle éprouva la caresse d'une sorte de voile sur son visage et avisa une clarté dans l'obscurité. Mina discerna les contours de son environnement : elle se trouvait dans une cavité souterraine dont les parois étaient par endroit recouvertes de racines épaisses. Dans une aspérité de la roche pleurait une bougie renvoyant une clarté insuffisante dans cet univers caché. Une table et des chaises se trouvaient dans un coin de l'espace ainsi qu'une paillasse couverte d'une fourrure nauséabonde.

Comme chez Crina à Londres, des herbes sèches pendaient à la voûte basse où se mêlaient des bocaux et même des formes animales.

L'odeur régnant en ce lieu écœura Mina. Il flottait dans l'atmosphère une odeur de charogne acoquinée à celle de la terre moisie… Un bruit fit soudainement sursauter Mina comme un long gémissement rauque.

Elle vit alors, tout au fond de la caverne, une forme bouger au dessus de braises mourantes.

— Moarte* ! s'éleva brusquement une voix éraillée.

Plusieurs phrases incompréhensibles s'ensuivirent alors, accouplées de psalmodies inquiétantes.

Marcus la força à s'approcher et elle découvrit une forme vraisemblablement féminine. Sa chevelure et son visage étaient totalement dissimulés sous un voile souillé ressemblant presque à celui d'une mariée.

La femme, ou ce qui se cachait sous le tissu abîmé, bougeait frénétiquement comme si elle était en transe. Soudain, le nom de Marcus retentit dans l'air et l'inconnue brandit son bras vers lui. Ce dernier était décharné et sa peau blanche parsemée de vaisseaux sanguins éclatés. Ses doigts maigres étaient pourvus d'ongles longs et recourbés comme des serres d'oiseau.

— Fils des ténèbres ! murmura-t-elle en roumain. Tu veux aider cette femme à ramener le prince des morts à la vie !

Le regard de Marcus s'écarquilla sous la surprise.

—Que me donnes-tu en échange ? poursuivit-elle.

—Que veux-tu sorcière ? répondit-il, méfiant.

Une sorte de rire aigue résonna dans la caverne puis s'arrêta brusquement.

—Un enfant. Une fille.

Un silence s'installa que Mina finit par briser :

— Que dit-elle ? le questionna la jeune femme qui n'avait pas saisi le sens de ces paroles.

—Elle connait l'objet de notre venue, répondit Marcus sans cesser de fixer la sorcière.

L'anglaise qui n'osait regarder l'étrange inconnue gardait ses yeux rivés sur le vampire. Les traits de son visage s'étaient durcis et ses lèvres avaient pris un pli amer.

—Soit, déclara-t-il enfin.

La sorcière se leva et s'approcha de Marcus :

—Apporte-moi ce qu'il reste de son corps et l'enfant que tu m'as promis, murmura-t-elle en retirant son voile.

O°O°O

**Moarte*** _la Mort_


	9. De nouveaux obstacles

**O°O°O°O°**

**NDLA : Bonjour ! Je tiens juste à préciser que cette fic n'est pas finie ! JE CONTINUE ! J'ai seulement eu quelques contretemps et je m'en excuse. J'espère que cette suite ne vous décevra pas. Amis lecteurs, mes hommages…**

**O°**

**Chapitre 9**

**De nouveaux obstacles**

**O°O°O**

D'un pas chancelant, Mina sortit de la caverne habitée par la sorcière et se pencha pour vomir. La puanteur était si forte que tout son corps semblait imprégné de cette odeur de moisissure et de charogne…

Fébrile, elle vint appuyer son front contre le cheval de Marcus qui hennit doucement.

— Que vous arrive-t-il ? demanda le vampire

—Rien, répondit-elle sans le regarder. Je n'ai rien…

Il la contempla quelques instants puis fronça légèrement ses sourcils sombres.

— Soit, puisqu'il n'y a rien… je suis au regret de vous annoncer que je ne peux vous reconduire à l'auberge.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement en se retournant pour lui faire face.

— Pourquoi ? demanda la jeune femme.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Marcus.

— Allons... réfléchissez.

— L'aube ! s'exclama-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes. Nous n'arriverons jamais à tant... je comprends en ce cas.

Sans l'avertir, il enserra sa taille et la hissa sur l'animal avant de s'installer derrière elle.

**O°**

Après l'attaque du train, les quatre hommes s'étaient retrouvés contrains de poursuivre leur chemin à cheval. Sur la grand-route menant à Brasov, ils avaient rencontré une caravane de bohémiens.

Chaque remorque colorée était pourvue de torches flamboyantes à l'instar des hommes et des femmes portant des flambeaux entre leurs mains gantées de fourrure. Les halos de feu éclairaient ainsi la nuit d'une lumière réconfortante par delà le froid paysage de la Transylvanie.

Trottant à côté d'une roulotte conduite par un vieil homme, Van Helsing ne cessait de porter son regard sur chaque tsigane devant lui. Tous étaient munis de talismans qui pendaient à leur cou ou à leur ceinture, même les enfants arboraient des amulettes de bronze, accrochées à leurs bonnets de laine.

—Ca les effraie, déclara le vieillard dont les mains fripées étaient soudées aux rênes.

— Qui ? demanda Abraham dont la langue roumaine lui était bien connue.

— Eux… les strigoï, les autres aussi.

Le vieux avait lâché ce mot comme s'il craignait de le prononcer.

—La lumière suffit-elle à les repousser ?

—Bah ! Ca et le reste…

Le rictus qui habilla les traits du bohémien semblait contredire la véritable efficacité de ces protections…

—Docteur ? l'interpella Jonathan en arrivant à sa hauteur. Pouvez-vous leur demander quand nous atteindrons la prochaine ville ?

Van Helsing traduisit la question du clerc et fronça les sourcils en entendant la réponse du vieil homme.

— Seulement demain soir. Ces braves gens ne voyagent qu'une partie de la nuit, répondit-il en se tournant vers Harker.

Le cheval de Jonathan se mit à piaffer sous l'énervement de son cavalier qui serrait fortement les rênes entre ses doigts.

— Ne perdons pas plus de temps ! s'exclama Jonathan, à bout de nerfs. Nous sommes armés, nous pouvons très bien nous défendre !

Le regard de Van Helsing s'assombrit à son tour.

— Si un seul de ces montres est capable d'arrêter un train en pleine vitesse, que pensez-vous qu'il ferait de quatre hommes à cheval ? rétorqua-t-il froidement.

La colère du jeune homme tomba d'un cran sous ces paroles pleines de bon sens.

— Vous avez probablement raison...

Un concert de voix s'éleva et les bohémiens levèrent leurs bras pour diriger le convoi sur un petit chemin terreux.

— Que font-ils ? demanda Arthur qui poussa son cheval à hauteur des ses amis.

— Ils s'arrêtent. Les routes sont trop dangereuses la nuit.

— Est-ce véritablement une bonne idée ? demanda Jack, partageant le même cheval que lord Holmwood.

—Il vaut mieux se faire attaquer lorsqu'on est aux aguets plutôt que de se faire surprendre, mes jeunes amis, répondit le Hollandais en suivant les caravanes.

Rapidement, tous débouchèrent dans une clairière plafonnée par un couvert de branches entremêlées. Habitués à s'installer où la nature le leur permettait, les tziganes établir un camp jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève.

**O°**

Un grand feu crépitait devant eux, les flammes dansant au son des chants des bohémiens. Autour du brasier, la neige fondait doucement, découvrant l'herbe noire des plaines roumaines.

Le campement formait un cercle presque parfait. Les hommes armés ceinturaient les caravanes, les femmes et les enfants qui tapaient en rythme dans leurs mains.

— Pourquoi font-ils autant de bruit ? s'interrogea Arthur en sortant une flasque de son manteau.

— Pour éloigner le fameux danger qui nous guette tous, répondit Van Helsing en regardant fixement les flammes.

— J'ai tendance à penser qu'un tel vacarme ne peut qu'attirer les créatures que nous redoutons, rétorqua le lord.

— Je pense qu'il s'agit d'anciennes traditions, suggéra Jack en ajustant sa toque de fourrure sur son crâne.

— Seward a raison, souligna Abraham en ébauchant un semblant de sourire. Ces chants ont une signification spécifique et ne s'élèvent d'ailleurs qu'en ces occasions. Le bruit sert à repousser les êtres tapis dans l'ombre, cela fait des siècles qu'ils se protègent de la sorte et pour l'heure... la tradition est efficace, ce peuple n'a pas été décimé.

— Superstition imbécile... souffla Arthur en avalant une généreuse gorgée d'alcool. Je préfère jurer par les armes, elles sont seules capables de venir à bout de ces démons. Nous l'avons déjà prouvé.

— Il a cependant des paramètres à ne pas négliger, ajouta Van Helsing.

Jonathan qui jusqu'à présent avait gardé le silence, s'exclama :

— Vous parlez de ma femme, n'est-ce pas ? Que n'osez-vous pas dire clairement ? Qu'elle même est devenue une de ces créatures infernales ? Qu'elle a rejoint le clan des ténèbres ? Qu'il faut la tuer comme nous avons terrassé Dracula ?

La voix du clerc avait surpassé celle des chants bohémiens et tous le regardait d'un œil courroucé et apeuré tout à la fois.

Un homme à l'allure revêche s'avança vers les quatre amis et empoigna brutalement Jonathan. L'invectivant en roumain, il secoua brutalement le clerc quand la voix du plus vieil homme du campement stoppa son geste. La musique reprit alors, plus forte qu'auparavant. L'ancêtre s'avança en clopinant et prononça quelques mots. La mine fermée, le tzigane s'éloigna de Jonathan non sans lui avoir jeté un œil noir.

— Ne prononcez plus son nom ou je ne donne pas cher de notre vie ! murmura Van Helsing.

— Cela vous accommode bien, renvoya le clerc.

— Et vous, que ne désirez vous pas comprendre ? Je vous l'ai dit et malgré la douleur que cette information engendre, Mina n'est pas envoûtée.

Le jeune homme serra ses poings pour endiguer le flot terrible qui courait dans son corps jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur son épaule. Sursautant, il leva son visage et rencontra celui du vieillard.

Ses yeux délavés plantés dans les siens, il murmura des paroles que Jonathan ne put saisir.

— Je ne comprends pas, souffla-t-il sans lâcher les prunelles de l'ancêtre.

Van Helsing mit quelques secondes à accéder à la demande implicite du jeune homme car les paroles du vieux roumain tournoyaient dans son esprit telle une énigme millénaire.

Le regard fixé au grand feu, il répondit enfin :

— Il a dit... celui qui a affronté _Dracul_ sans être tombé ne pourra jamais se relever. Vivre après le Chevalier Dragon n'est que survivre et connaîtra à son tour la damnation qu'il a enduré pendant des siècles et des siècles.

**O°O°O**

— Où sommes-nous ? demanda Mina en discernant les contours tranchants d'un grand bâtiment dans les ténèbres.

— Au Bosquet des Fous, répondit Marcus en sondant la végétation noire.

Autour d'eux, aucun bruit ne résonnait dans la forêt. Les fers du cheval s'enfonçaient dans la neige, ajoutant qu'un léger bruissement à ce calme nocturne.

— Qu'est-ce ?

— Une terre acquise il y a bien longtemps de cela, répondit-il. C'est avec joie que je vous ferais visiter ma propriété. Je...

Il s'interrompit brusquement en serrant plus fortement le corps de Mina contre le sien.

— Ne dites plus rien, souffla-t-il en retenant fermement sa monture qui piétinait d'impatience.

Le coeur de Mina se mit à battre violemment. Elle aussi avait senti une présence...

— Attendez-là.

Marcus descendit de cheval, observa les alentours avant de disparaitre entre les arbres.

A présent seule, la jeune femme se mit à trembler et se concentra sur les flans de l'équidé contre ses jambes, apportant un peu de chaleur dans ce monde asservi par le froid. Elle resserra les pans de sa cape contre elle en fermant brièvement les yeux. Un frôlement glacé caressa soudainement sa joue et Mina leva la tête pour apercevoir, entre le couvert des arbres, un bout de ciel noir d'où tombaient des flocons blêmes.

Un rugissement fracassa le silence de la forêt et sans même avoir le temps de crier, elle vola dans les airs avant de toucher lourdement le sol. D'un saut incroyable, Marcus l'avait propulsée plusieurs mètres plus loin, la sauvant de l'attaque d'une créature effroyable.

Déjà, le vampire s'était redressé pour sauter sur son ennemi qui battait l'air de ses griffes acérées. La nuit était pourtant noire mais grâce aux dons qu'elle avait conservé, elle pouvait distinctement discerner le monstre devant elle.

Apeurée, elle recula contre un arbre en ne parvenant pas à détacher son regard du combat.

La créature était grande, atteignant presque les branches au dessus de leurs têtes. Sa gueule était celle d'un ours dont le corps ressemblait pourtant à celui d'un homme, corrompu par une force animale. Ses crocs géants luisaient dans l'obscurité tout autant que ses yeux d'un rouge surnaturel.

— Courez ! cria le vampire tout en esquivant l'attaque de la créature.

Transie de peur et d'une étrange fascination, elle ne parvenait pourtant pas à se lever. Le regard agrandi, elle fixait le spectacle macabre d'une bataille irréaliste comme si elle était hypnotisée.

— Partez ! Partez ! s'écria une nouvelle fois Marcus avant de percuter brutalement un arbre.

Son adversaire, doté d'une puissance incroyable, l'avait projeté contre un tronc massif si bien que des éclats de bois volèrent dans la nuit.

La violence du choc sortit Mina de sa torpeur qui s'enfuit à travers les bois. Elle ne voyait que les silhouettes des pins, suffisamment pour les éviter mais son visage, ses bras et ses jambes se trouvèrent cinglés par des branches acérées. La neige ralentissait sa course et il lui semblait entendre la respiration rugueuse du monstre derrière elle.

Et plus elle avançait, plus les grognements de la créature se faisaient entendre… il la suivait.

Gémissant, elle tenta d'accélérer, son cœur prêt à bondir hors de sa poitrine. Il était de plus en plus proche, elle pouvait sentir son haleine sanguine à travers l'odeur de la forêt. Soudain, elle vit se découper dans les ténèbres les contours piquants d'un grand portail haut de plusieurs mètres.

Franchissant la grille, elle se rua jusqu'aux escaliers menant aux grandes portes du château. Elle trébucha plusieurs fois tant les marches recouvertes de neige étaient glissantes. Alors qu'elle posait ses mains sur les deux immenses battants, elle tourna une dernière fois son visage et retint une exclamation surprise. Il n'y avait personne et seuls les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans la nuit.

La respiration rauque du monstre s'était tue.

Poussant une des portes, elle fut soulagée en sentant les gonds grincer sous la pression. Appuyant de tout son poids, elle réussit à pousser suffisamment le lourd panneau pour s'engouffrer à l'intérieur.

Épuisée, elle tomba à genoux sur la pierre glacée, une main posée sur sa poitrine.

« Marcus », souffla-t-elle avant de s'évanouir.

**O°**

Quand la jeune femme rouvrit les yeux, elle porta une main à sa tête en sondant l'obscurité autour d'elle. Malgré l'absence de lumière, Mina vit que la salle était immense et qu'il trônait en son centre un énorme bloc sombre. Se redressant, elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un escalier s'enfonçant dans des ténèbres insondables. A travers la fenêtre à meneau, elle vit que la nuit était claire.

Le jour ne tarderait pas à poindre…

—Marcus ! s'écria-t-elle en se précipitant soudainement vers les lourdes portes.

Réussissant une seconde fois à pousser le panneau, elle sortit dans le froid en guettant le moindre bruit révélant la présence du monstre.

– Marcus ! cria-t-elle dans un souffle glacé.

Le hululement d'une chouette fut la seule à répondre à cet appel.

Elle l'appela une nouvelle fois sans plus de succès avant de porter une main à sa bouche. Aux pieds des marches gisait une silhouette inerte dont l'identité ne souffrait aucune erreur.

Descendant le plus rapidement possible malgré le givre, elle tomba à ses côtés en le retournant délicatement.

La mort semblait avoir posé un masque victorieux sur le visage du vampire. Sa peau blême était plus translucide encore et le contour de ses yeux étrangement rougis. Sous lui, la neige avait pris la couleur du sang qu'il avait perdu. Une traînée rougeâtre était même visible jusqu'au portail et même au-delà…

—Que vous-est-il arrivé… murmura-t-elle en soulevant la tête du vampire pour la poser sur ses genoux.

Elle approcha sa main de son visage quand soudain, il ouvrit les yeux. Ces derniers étaient veinés de sang et ses iris plus bleus qu'à l'ordinaire alors qu'il interceptait son bras d'une poigne tremblante.

—C'est moi, souffla-t-elle.

A peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots que le chant d'un coq résonna quelque part et le cœur de Mina fit une embardée.

—L'aube… articula difficilement le vampire avant de tomber à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

La jeune femme se releva en regardant le ciel qui s'éclairait de secondes en secondes avant de fixer les escaliers. Il y avait bien trop de marches pour qu'elle puisse traîner un corps d'homme jusqu'au sommet et celles-ci, recouvertes de neige, ne le permettraient pas de toute façon.

Les poings serrés de frustration, elle tourna sur elle-même en essayant de capter la moindre échappatoire à la course du soleil.

Brusquement, ses yeux rencontrèrent une trappe à moitié dissimulée par un lit de feuillages. Relevant le bas de sa robe, elle se précipita vers les petites portes et débarrassa avec énergie ce qui obstruait le passage. Les doigts meurtris par le givre et le bois dur, elle tira avec désespoir la barre qui fermait la trappe.

Une larme d'énervement, brûlante, coula sur sa joue alors que le toit du château recevait les premiers rayons du soleil.

Marcus Manea ne devait pas mourir ! Il était sa seule chance de retrouver les bras de son amour. Non, il devait vivre !

Avec un cri de rage, elle réussit enfin à extraire la latte et ouvrit la trappe. Une odeur puissante d'humidité envahit ses narines, provenant de l'antre où des marches disparaissaient dans l'obscurité.

La jeune femme courut de nouveau vers le vampire et le traîna jusqu'à l'ouverture. La respiration hachée sous l'effort, elle parvint à le pousser dans les escaliers avant de refermer les portes derrière elle.

**O°O°O**


	10. Forces Obscures

**Récapitulatif :**

_Mina s'est enfuie de Londres afin de ramener Dracula à la vie avec l'aide d'une étrange vieille femme. Jonathan, Van Helsing, Seward et Arthur décident de partir à sa recherche. _

_En Roumanie, Mina fait la connaissance de Marcus Manea, un vampire, capable de l'aider dans son entreprise. De leur côté, les quatre hommes se font attaquer alors qu'ils cheminent vers Brasov par une mystérieuse créature à bord du train. Ils décident de suivre un convoi de bohémiens afin d'atteindre la ville le plus rapidement possible._

_Marcus qui avait emmené Mina voir une sorcière susceptible de l'aider se retrouve également attaqué par un monstre sanguinaire. _

_L'aube est proche et Mina est seule capable de mettre à l'abri Marcus vulnérable aux rayons du soleil._

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et pardon pour la longue, longue, longue attente !**

**La suite :**

**O°**

**Chapitre 10**

**Forces Obscures**

**O°**

Dents serrées, Mina tirait le corps de Marcus en peinant à garder l'équilibre. Dos à l'escalier, elle descendait les marches dans l'obscurité tout en tenant fermement son fardeau. Au bout de minutes interminables, la jeune femme sentit enfin le sol devenir régulier. Lâchant le vampire, elle s'écroula à ses côtés, le corps recouvert d'une sueur glacée.

Elle ferma un instant les yeux et frissonna sous le contact de la pierre froide contre ses reins.

— Mina ?

Elle sursauta et se tourna vivement vers le vampire dont on voyait les iris luire dans les ténèbres.

— Vous êtes à l'abri du jour, répondit-elle.

Un froissement de tissu se fit entendre puis elle sentit les doigts glacés du vampire contre sa main.

— Tenez… souffla-t-il.

Réalisant qu'il lui tendait un objet, Mina s'en saisit et découvrit une boîte d'allumettes. Sans attendre, elle gratta la surface rugueuse et embrasa le petit bâtonnet.

— Ne me demandez pas... ce que je fais... avec ça... parvint-il encore à plaisanter.

Ils se trouvaient dans une petite salle s'ouvrant sur une arche de pierre. Les murs suintaient d'humidité, là où des touffes verdâtres abondaient entre les interstices de granite. Plusieurs objets avaient été entassés ou bien abandonnés. Quelques tonneaux recouverts de toiles d'araignées, un tabouret cassé, une boîte remplie de pièces rouillées ou encore des caisses défoncées encombraient les lieux. A moitié caché pour un vieux morceau de tissu, Mina aperçut un chandelier tordu sur lequel étaient encore plantées deux bougies bien entamées. Le bout de lin taché avait suffisamment protégé les mèches de l'air imprégné d'eau pour qu'elle parvienne à les enflammer.

Elle revint vers Marcus désormais entourée d'un halo de lumière ambrée.

— Laissez-moi regarder votre blessure, dit-elle en posant le chandelier sur le sol.

Ecartant les pans de sa veste trempée, elle distingua une quadruple entaille barrant l'abdomen du vampire.

— Elles sont profondes, constata-t-elle, impuissante. Je ne pensais pas que…

La jeune femme n'osa pas terminer sa phrase. Marcus émit alors un petit rire mêlé de plaintes douloureuses.

— Vous ne…. pensiez pas… que… nous… puissions… être blessés, acheva-t-il à sa place.

— Oui, souffla-t-elle.

— Vous avez… encore beaucoup… à apprendre… de nous, répondit-il difficilement.

— Que puis-je faire ? s'exclama-t-elle, mortifiée à l'idée qu'il meurt.

Il ne répondit pas. Les yeux à demi clos, il semblait plus mort qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Seul le léger tremblement de ses mains contredisait sa fin pourtant proche.

— Vous ne devez pas mourir ! J'ai besoin de vous ! Marcus ! J'ai besoin de vous ! s'écria-t-elle en se penchant sur lui, maculant ses mains et son visage de sang.

Alors qu'elle sentait le goût du fer sur ses lèvres, son cœur se gonfla subitement d'espoir. Se précipitant vers la boîte dans laquelle gisaient des monceaux de ferraille, elle prit ce qui devait être un vieux couteau. Tremblante, elle se jeta aux côtés du vampire, posa sa tête sur ses genoux et trancha la peau tendre de son poignet.

Le cœur battant, Mina approcha l'entaille de ses lèvres blêmes.

**O°O°O**

Sous sa demande, Van Helsing, Arthur et Jack avait accepté de partir avant même que les bohémiens ne lèvent le camp. Malgré ce que pensait Jonathan, les trois hommes étaient sincèrement touchés par la détresse du jeune clerc et chacun avait ses propres raisons : lord Holmwood connaissait la souffrance d'un amour perdu, Seward se retrouvait lui aussi seul au monde et le Hollandais avait également un combat à mener contre une entité hors du temps.

A vive allure, ils remontèrent la route de Brasov qu'ils finirent par atteindre quatre heures plus tard.

Abraham avait le sentiment d'être revenu plusieurs années en arrière. La ville n'avait pas changé. L'air froid circulait entre les ruelles mêlés de fumée dispensait par les multiples cheminés des maisons. L'odeur des plăcintăs* chaudes passaient sous les portes, provocant les cris des enfants impatients autour de la table familiale.

— Faisons une halte, j'ai grand faim ! s'exclama Van Helsing.

Sur ces mots, l'estomac de Jack émit un gargouillement retentissant.

— Je suis d'accord, appuya Jack.

— Vous connaissez un endroit où l'on pourrait manger ? demanda Jonathan.

— Oui, répondit le Hollandais. Suivez-moi !

Ils traversèrent un dédale de ruelles sombres avant que Van Helsing ne stoppe sa monture. Devant eux se dressait une auberge dont le vieux panneau battait mollement au gré d'un vent glacé mêlé de flocons de neige.

Attachant leurs chevaux, ils se hâtèrent de pénétrer dans la vielle bâtisse.

Seward laissa échapper un soupir de contentement sous la tiédeur bienvenue de la salle. D'une taille modeste, cette dernière était réchauffée par une grande cheminée rustique dans laquelle chauffait une marmite en étain. En dehors du foyer, aucune lanterne n'éclairait les lieux. Les fenêtres ne laissaient passer qu'une faible luminosité faute d'un ciel trop sombre, même en plein jour. A l'intérieur patientaient seulement une imposante femme penchée au dessus du feu et un petit homme derrière le comptoir.

Avisant une table, les quatre hommes s'installèrent en savourant un certain confort retrouvé.

— Un problème ? demanda Arthur en regardant Van Helsing.

Ce dernier tournait la tête en tout sens comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

— Aucun ! rétorqua-t-il en s'immobilisant enfin.

D'un pas lourd, la femme s'approcha de leur table.

— Nous prendrons de quoi boire et de quoi manger ! Que servez-vous aujourd'hui ? demanda Abraham en roumain.

— Du lapin.

— Cela nous convient, répondit-il.

— Bien, répondit la roumaine en s'éloignant déjà.

— S'il vous plait ! l'arrêta néanmoins Van Helsing.

Elle se tourna en portant une main épaisse à sa hanche.

— A tout hasard, faites-vous toujours ce délicieux ragout d'ours ? la questionna-t-il.

Plusieurs émotions défilèrent sur le visage de la femme. Elle prit d'abord l'air terrifié, puis méfiant et finalement celui impénétrable d'une personne refusant d'aborder un sujet épineux.

— Non !

Sans dire un mot de plus, elle se hâta de servir ses clients dont l'estomac criait famine.

— Allez-y mes amis, déclara joyeusement Abraham en plongeant sa cuillère de bois dans sa gamelle fumante.

L'odeur plaisante du plat rassura les trois hommes qui se mirent à manger de grand appétit.

— Que lui avez-vous demandé ? demanda Jonathan à Van Helsing.

Ce dernier s'apprêtait à répondre quand un homme entra dans l'auberge. Se levant promptement, le Hollandais abandonna ses amis pour aller à la rencontre du vieillard au dos vouté.

— Dumitru Viesnec ? demanda Abraham.

L'inconnu leva la tête et regarda à travers ses épaisses lunettes la personne qui l'interpellait.

— C'est bien moi, répondit-il.

— Van Helsing, se présenta le Docteur. Vous souvenez-vous de moi ?

Un sourire éclaira les traits rabougris du vieil homme qui s'exclama :

— Abraham ! Mais bien sûr ! Que faites-vous ici ?

— Je suis… en mission. Puis-je vous présenter les trois personnes qui m'accompagnent ?

— Avec plaisir, répondit Viesnec.

Tout deux s'avancèrent vers la table et Van Helsing présenta ses amis au nouvel arrivant. Sans même les concerter, il proposa au vieillard de se joindre à eux. Une fois que l'aubergiste eut également servi Dumitru, le Docteur déclara :

— Cet homme fut mon professeur.

— Il y a fort longtemps, ajouta celui-ci en anglais.

— Vous parlez notre langue ! s'étonna Jack.

— Il faisait le tour de l'Europe pour enseigner son savoir à travers de grandes universités, expliqua le Van Helsing.

Un échange amical s'ensuivit alors jusqu'à ce qu'Abraham pose une question semblant anodine :

— Vous rappelez-vous d'un plat que servait cette auberge à l'époque ? Un ragoût d'ours dont la saveur me titille encore le palais des années plus tard !

— Malheureux ! Vous désirez qu'on vous jette dehors ! répondit-il non sans poursuivre son repas tranquillement.

— Comment cela ? demanda Arthur, un godet de vin dans la main.

— Il est difficile, voire impossible de chasser les ours à présent. Ils sont…

Le vieil homme prit le temps de saucer sa gamelle avec un moreau de pain avant de répondre :

— Une nouvelle menace, acheva-t-il. Ou devrais-je plutot dire, une ancienne menace ressurgie du passé. Nous tous préférons les éviter...

— C'était un ours ! s'écria subitement Seward.

— Que dites-vous ? demanda Jonathan en se tournant vers lui.

— La créature dans le train. C'était un ours ! déclara-t-il.

Un silence accueillit cette remarque qu'Abraham finit par rompre en expliquant discrètement au professeur leur précédente mésaventure.

Dumitru Viesnec écouta attentivement jusqu'à ce que le Docteur termine son récit.

— Venez donc chez moi. J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer, dit-il sous le ton de la confidence.

Derrière ses petits lunettes, Van Helsing nota que l'oeil du professeur s'était allumé.

**O°O°O**

Un couvercle semblait peser sur les salles souterraines du château Le silence était quasi parfait en dehors des quelques plaintes étouffées que l'on entendait résonner et le bruit des gouttes d'eau tombant sur la pierre froide.

Mina sentait ses forces diminuer sous la morsure du vampire. Elle éprouvait la rigidité de ses canines dans sa chair. Son propre sang dégoulinait d'entre les lèvres de Marcus pour couler dans son cou blême. Ce dernier avait retrouvé un peu de force qu'il employait à plaquer plus encore le bras de Mina contre sa bouche.

— Je ne peux plus... souffla la jeune femme dont le regard commençait à se voiler.

Mais l'être vampirique ne semblait pas l'entendre, il continuait d'aspirer son fluide vital sans lâcher prise. Ses yeux s'étaient ranimés à mesure que le sang coulait dans sa gorge et ses iris luminescents s'étaient plus encore éclaircis.

— Marcus, je vous en prie ! s'écria-t-elle en tirant sur son bras.

Le cri de la captive sembla briser la transe dans laquelle il s'était plongé. Relâchant son poignet, il recula en fixant la jeune femme.

— Pardonnez-moi, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

— Cela ne fait rien, murmura-t-elle en serrant son bras ruisselant contre son buste.

Marcus approcha sa main de son visage mais elle se détourna.

— Je ne voulais pas vous de faire mal. Croyez-moi.

Mina ne répondit pas. Elle n'en avait plus la force.

— Laissez-moi vous aider.

— C'est inutile. Je vais m'allonger.

— Vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang. Si je ne vous aide pas, vous allez mourir...

Ces paroles finirent par la convaincre. D'un faible hochement de tête, elle signifia au vampire qu'elle accepait son aide.

D'un geste souple, il souleva la jeune femme et s'enfonça dans les ténèbres des souterrains. Contre le torse de Marcus, Mina plongea dans une langueur fébrile.

**O°**

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Mina rencontra les contours inconnus d'une chambre à coucher. Sur le chevet, une bougie projetait un halo chancelant sur le mur tapissé aux motifs surranés. On avait cloué des planches sur les fenêtres si bien qu'aucun interstice ne laissait passer la lumière du jour.

Elle voulut se redresser mais un puissant vertige la saisit, l'obligeant à rester allongée. Tournant la tête, elle regarda si son étrange compagnon était là mais ne rencontra que le vide.

Il devait certainement faire jour ce qui expliquait l'absence du vampire.

Après avoir suffisament attendu, Mina se leva avec précaution. Elle remarqua alors que son poignet était bandé. Visiblement, Marcus avait pris soin de panser la morsure qu'il lui avait infligée.

S'emparant du bougeoir rouillé, elle sortit de la chambre et se retrouva dans un long couloir qui s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres. Le plancher craquait à chacun de ses pas et ajoutait une touche sinistre à ce lieu déjà lugubre. De fins rayons de lumière comme de longues aiguilles déchiraient l'obscurité poussiéreuse. La jeune femme dut à de nombreuses reprises baisser la tête pour éviter de vieilles toiles d'araignées.

Devant elle se dressait désormais une porte dont le bois était savamment scultpté. Une grande rose était représentée, de sa corolle de pétales à sa tige recouverte d'épines.

Subjugée par la beauté de l'ouvrage, Mina approcha sa main pour caresser les reliefs de la fleur. Elle sursauta quand elle passa son index sur l'une des petites crètes parsemant la sculpture et une goutte de son sang perla à son index avant de tomber sur le sol.

Piquée par la curiosité, la jeune femme poussa la porte. Une forte odeur de moisie mêlée à celles de vieux objets emplit ses narines.

Elle se trouvait dans un bureau car une table de travail ainsi qu'un fauteuil unique siègeaient au mileu de la pièce. Sur les murs mangés de poussière étaient rangés une centaines de livres aux tranches abîmées.

A l'instar du reste de la demeure, les fenêtres étaient condamnées, cachées par de lourdes tentures autrefois vertes émeraude. Désormais, ce n'était plus qu'un amas de tissu tombant sur le plancher.

Soudain, l'oeil de Mina accrocha l'éclat d'un regard bleu sans âge et son coeur s'arrêta de battre. Sur un pan de mur libre reposait un tableau colossal. Elle reconnut les traits de son Prince. Paré d'une armure cramoisi, ses longs cheveux ondulés tombaient sur ses épaules. Dans son bras replié, le casque du chevalier dragon reposait. Derrière lui, l'etendard des _Dracul _semblait flotter comme si le vent jouait avec lui.

Une larme coula sur sa joue tandis que Mina s'approchait de la peinture.

— Mon amour... souffla-t-elle.

Elle voulut approcher ses doigts de la toile mais ses jambes se dérobèrent avant. A genoux, elle fixa le cadre comme une sainte contemple le christ sur sa croix. C'était presque comme s'il se tenait devant elle, comme si son absente présence comblait l'espace vide de la pièce.

A travers ses larmes, Mina continua d'observer la peinture jusqu'à rencontrer un autre regard. La respiration coupée, la jeune femme se confondit dans ces autres iris d'un bleu différent, bien plus clairs, bien plus proches...

Marcus Manea se tenait aux côtés de Dracula. Il portait une armure noire et brillante dont le plastron était orné d'une rose épineuse.

Elle ne pouvait détourner les yeux ni même se lever. Hypnotisée, elle ne parvenait qu' à regarder, immobile, cette toile centenaire.

Mina resta prostrée longtemps, oubliant les heures dans la contemplation troublante de ces deux hommes. Plus aucun trait lumineux ne s'échappait des fenêtres désormais...

— J'étais certain que vous ne resteriez pas couchée.

Elle sursauta brusquement et tourna la tête. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait le vampire. Il avait changé ses vêtements lacérés pour d'autres en bon état mais d'un autre temps.

— Ce tableau... souffla Mina en se relevant douloureusement.

Il vint l'aider en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Elle les retira vivement puis recula, un bras tendu vers la peinture.

— Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle en fixant les iris luisants de Marcus.

**O°**

Les quatre amis avaient suivi Dumitru Viesnec jusqu'à sa maison. La petite bâtisse, sur deux étages, regorgeait de bibelots insolites et d'une multitude de livres

— Fascinant, s'exclama Jack en observant le contenu d'un bocal.

Dans un liquide verdâtre, une sorte de petite créature rabougrie proche d'un foetus animal flottait à l'intérieur.

— Ecoeurant, le corrigea Arthur qui époussetait les manches de son gilet.

— Le professeur Viesnec est connu pour ses recherches dans le domaine des sciences occultes, expliqua Van Helsing qui portait lui aussi un regard intéressé sur le décor.

Jonathan, quant à lui, gardait ses lèvres scellées. Dans l'une de ses poches reposait une miniature de son épouse qu'il ne cessait de caresser, l'esprit envolé.

— Le voilà ! s'exclama Dumitru en émergeant des escaliers étroits.

Doucement, le vieil homme vint poser un livre épais sur une table déjà encombrée et l'ouvrit. Le quatuor s'approcha et découvrit sur les pages anciennes un croquis représentant une bête terrifiante.

— Etait-ce cette chose qui nous attaqué dans le train ? s'exclama l'aristocrate.

L'auteur avait rendu sommairement les traits disproportionnés d'un monstre croisé entre un homme et un ours.

— Je me suis fourvoyé, souffla Van Helsing en fixant le dessin. Ce n'était pas un lycanthrope.

— L'erreur est bien légitime, répondit Viesnec. Ils sont issus d'une souche commune, d'un mal infectieux ayant engendré des créatures abominables.

— J'ai étudié les lycanthropes sans jamais avoir répertorié d'autres espéces !

Van Helsing s'était exprimé avec une note de culpablité dans la voix.

— C'est un cas où l'ignorance n'est pas préjudiciable, poursuivit le professeur. Moi même aurais-je préféré que de tels monstres n'existent pas, bien que leur existence me fascine. Il faut avoir passé de nombreuses années ici pour entendre parler de ces créatures. Aucun écrit ne parle d'eux, seule une légende orale s'est transmise au fil du temps.

— Et quelle est-elle ? l'interrogea Van Helsing.

— En l'an 472 sévissait en ces terres un groupe d'hommes assoiffés de pouvoir et de carnage, commença le vieillard. Certains disent qu'ils sont des deserteurs, détachés des troupes romaines et d'autres disent qu'il s'agissait de barbares soumis à leur propres lois. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils ne laissaient sur leur passage que du sang et des cadavres. Pendant cinq ans ils ont terrorisé les villages, volé, pillé, violé jusqu'à assoir leur domination sur toute la Roumanie. Leur emblême était un ours et de ce fait, les villageois nommèrent leur clan l'_Ursamorte._

Le professeur marqua une pause et constata que son auditoire était pendu à ses lèvres.

— Cependant, leurs crimes ne devaient pas rester impunis car la légende parle d'une malédiction qui se serait abbatue sur eux, continua-t-il. Un sorcière les aurait condamnée sous cette forme primitive pour rendre à la nature ce qu'ils s'étaient illégalement appropriés.

— Peut-on avoir foi en ces propos ? demanda Jack.

— Je l'ignore mais cette histoire est ancienne, très ancienne...

Van Helsing s'était plongé dans ses réflexions. Si certains détails de cette histoire semblaient fous, il pourrait cependant jurer qu'elle était vraie en grande partie.

— Que sont-ils devenus ? le questionna Jonathan.

— La légende dit qu'ils auraient été décimés par l'ordre sacré du Dragon.

— _Dracul_... souffla Van Helsing.

— Mais comment... balbutia Seward.

Van Helsing s'était mis à arpenter la pièce comme excité au plus profond de lui.

— Oui... réfléchit-il à voix haute. Dracula était déjà vampire à cette époque ce qui signifie qu'il a mené cette bataille du côté des ténèbres. Comprenez-vous ?

Il s'était subitement arrêté, l'oeil brillant.

— Que doit-on comprendre ? s'impatienta Arthur.

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres d'Abraham.

— Les démons se livrent depuis des siècles une guerre qui nous échappe. Le mal combat le mal.

— Et où qu'on aille, l'enfer nous guette, argua Jack.

— Et Dracula y est peut-être lié, conclut Van Helsing.

— L'enfer est donc sur terre, murmura Jonathan sans cesser de caresser la miniature au fond de sa poche.

**O°O°O**

**plăcintăs*** patisserie traditionnelle roumaine


	11. Les Anges déchus

**O°O°O**

**Chapitre 11**

**Les Anges Déchus**

**O°**

Mina s'était mise à trembler. Devant elle, Marcus la regardait silencieusement, admirant les traits réguliers de son visage, l'ombre de ses cils sur ses joues et la courbe de sa bouche. Elle était belle, trop belle pour qu'elle ne lui inspire qu'une envie de s'abreuver et trop intéressante pour qu'il se limite aux frontières qu'elle lui imposait. Pourtant...

— Répondez moi ! s'écria-t-elle.

Il lui suffirait d'un geste oublié du temps et de l'espace pour la serrer dans ses bras, pour la plaquer contre lui et sentir son coeur cogner contre le sien inerte.

L'odeur de sa peau se mêlait à celle de son sang, délicieux, qui perlait à son index. Il se retint de fermer les yeux pour savourer le goût de son fluide encore présent sur la langue...

— Que voulez-vous savoir ? demanda-t-il calmement.

— Vous l'avez connu, dit-elle en laissant retomber son bras qu'elle pointait jusqu'alors vers le tableau. Comment ? Quand était-ce ?

Sa voix vibrait légérement mais son regard brun ne cillait pas.

— Ne pourrait-il pas s'agir d'un ancêtre ? suggéra Marcus d'un ton indifférent.

— N'essayez pas de m'abuser, répondit-elle. C'est bien vous sur cette peinture. Ce sont vos yeux, j'y vois le même éclat briller que dans celui que je fixe maitenant ! Et cette fine cicatrice au dessus de votre lèvre...

Elle ponctua ses mots en avançant sa main pour frôler sa bouche. Le vampire se raidit pour réfreiner ce désir puissant. _Elle ne lui était pas destinée..._

— Celle-là même que je touche, souffla-t-elle. Dites-moi qui vous êtes Marcus, dites-moi quel lien vous unissez...

Cette fois, sa voix s'était faite suppliante, presque caressante. Lentement, il approcha sa main de son visage et plongea ses doigts dans sa chevelure sombre. Il lut alors dans ses prunelles un tel désespoir que son coeur pourtant mort se serra étrangement.

Il ne pouvait lui refuser la vérité... du moins cette partie.

— Je suis Marcus Cristian Manea, chevalier roumain et fils du Seigneur Aurel Manea. J'ai longtemps servi sous l'étendard de mon pays et de mon Dieu. En l'an 454, j'ai rejoins l'Ordre Sacré du Dragon mené par Dracul...

Il parlait à voix basse comme s'il ne voulait pas effrayer la jeune femme qui se tenait si prêt de lui. Les yeux brillants de larmes, Mina le regardait intensément.

— J'étais l'un de ses plus fidèles alliés, poursuivit-il.

Il s'interrompit un instant.

— Pas seulement, l'encouragea Mina.

— Non... souffla-t-il. J'aurais volontiers donné ma vie si cela pouvait sauver la sienne. Je n'étais pas que son allié, non... il me fascinait comme il fascinait chaque homme qu'il rencontrait. Après la chute de Constantinople, l'armée Turc attaqua la Roumanie. Ce fut notre plus grand combat. Je n'avais jamais vu un homme si fervent, si proche du divin au point d'être habité par lui quand il combattait... il était le bras de Dieu et grâce à lui, nous avons vaincu.

Marcus ne regardait plus Mina mais fixait la toile derrière elle.

— Dès que notre victoire fut assurée, je l'ai vu pousser son cheval... continua le vampire. Une chose surpassait l'amour qu'il portait à Dieu et c'était Elisabetta, sa princesse.

Mina retint son souffle tandis que son cœur se serrait peu plus.

— Une lettre nous était parvenue au camp annonçant la mort de sa promise mais Dracul était déjà loin, continua-t-il. Je suis parti immédiatement pour essayer de le rattraper mais il était trop tard. Quand je suis arrivée à Borgo, le Mal s'était déjà approprié son corps et son âme. Ses hurlements résonnaient dans la chapelle alors qu'il serrait contre lui Elisabetta, morte de chagrin. Ils baignaient dans un océan de sang...

Des larmes coulant sur ses joues, Mina frissonna comme sous l'effet d'un vent glacial. Il continua néanmoins :

— Le visage de Dracul était blanc comme la mort et ses yeux perclus d'un éclat dément. Je me suis approché de lui pour l'aider mais il m'a projeté au sol. Il avait une force incroyable, inhumaine... incapable de bouger, il s'est alors penché sur moi et m'a dit _" le sang est la vie et je la ferai mienne "_ puis le monde s'obscurcit définitivement alors que je sombrais dans l'inconscience.

— Marcus...

— Quand je rouvris les yeux, la chapelle était vide, poursuivit-il, imperturbable. Le corps d'Elisabetta avait disparu et le mien avait changé. Il venait de faire de moi une ombre attachée à son corps dans une nuit éternelle ! Dès lors, je combattis encore bien des ennemis à ses côtés, des êtres aussi vils que nous l'étions tout comme des êtres aussi innocents que vous.

— Non... souffla la jeune femme en fermant les yeux.

— Entendez-le, asséna-t-il froidement tout en ramenant son regard vers elle. Votre Prince a condamné bien des hommes et des femmes pour tenter d'apaiser sa soif de sang et de haine. Et je l'ai aidé. Voilà donc qui je suis : son soldat, son enfant, son reflet et je lui ai survécu.

Une excitation presque malsaine avait pris possession de Marcus qui guettait la réaction de Mina.

Sans préméditer son geste, elle enserra la taille du vampire. De nouvelles larmes coulaient sur ses joues, tachant la chemise de Marcus d'eau salée. Il trembla imperceptiblement tandis que le corps de Mina se pressait contre le sien.

Un étrange sentiment le submergea où transparaissait une intense amertume sous le désir qui le tenaillait. Maintenant qu'elle connaissait la vérité, il était devenu un lien de chair qui l'unissait encore à son cher Prince. Il l'avait connu, il l'avait aimé et en le serrant dans ses bras, elle retrouvait un peu de sa présence.

Moins d'une fraction de seconde suffirait pour plonger dans son cou. Un rien était nécessaire pour la coller plus encore contre lui, sentir chacune de ses courbes et la renverser sur le sol... mais elle ne lui appartenait pas. Jamais.

— Merci... murmura-t-elle en se défaisant de lui.

Marcus baissa les yeux pour la contempler. Ses crocs étaient visibles entre ses lèvres entrouvertes et ses yeux brillaient intensément.

— Je n'abandonnerai pas, quels que soient ses crimes, ajouta Mina.

— Je n'en doute pas, répondit-il.

Elle essuya ses larmes avant de le regarder à nouveau, sans crainte aucune.

— Que vous a dit cette femme ?

— Cette femme ? répéta le vampire sans comprendre.

— Celle de la caverne, précisa-t-elle.

Un sourire ironique habilla les traits de Marcus.

— Que son aide n'était pas gratuite.

— Qu'a-t-elle demandé ?

Cette fois il émit un petit rire grinçant.

— Je ne suis pas sûr que vous désirez le savoir, dit Marcus

— Pourtant j'y tiens, rétorqua-t-elle.

— Soit. Elle désire un enfant. Une fille.

Les iris de la jeune femme se dilatèrent. Elle esquissa un mouvement de recul avant de s'immobiliser. Plusieurs émotions passèrent dans ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'une...

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de se retourner vers la toile.

Étonné, il la contempla un instant avant de se détourner. Jamais il n'aurait cru voir une aussi puissante et sombre détermination dans les yeux de Mina Harker.

Quand il referma la porte du bureau, l'odeur du sang nargua ses narines et il remarqua un liquide rouge sur l'une des épines qui ornait la porte.

Avec lenteur, il vint cueillir du bout du doigt la perle écarlate qu'il passa sur ses lèvres.

**O°O°O**

Les quatre hommes dormirent chez Dumitru Viesnec cette nuit là. A l'unanimité, ils décidèrent de se rendre au col de Borgo le lendemain. Sans plus d'information, il leur fallait néanmoins poursuivre leurs recherches et Mina s'était probablement approchée du dernier endroit qui avait abrité le corps du vampire.

Les yeux grands ouverts, Jonathan fixait le plafond de la petite chambre qu'il partageait avec Van Helsing. Ce dernier semblait dormir, allongé sur une paillasse sur le sol.

Couché sur le lit, le jeune clerc était perdu dans ses pensées. Le visage de son épouse se confondait avec celui monstrueux de Dracula. Une puissante envie d'alcool courait dans sa corps qu'il essaya d'endiguer en serrant fortement les draps rêches entre ses doigts.

Dans la pièce d'à côté, Jack se retournait sans cesse, essayant lui aussi d'occulter ses propres démons. Le besoin de morphine était intense et plus il s'enfoncerait dans ces terres maudites, plus il sentait que le désir serait puissant.

Prêt de lui, Arthur était aussi immobile qu'une statue. Pourtant éveillé, le lord s'était enfoui dans les limbes de ses souvenirs. Un étrange sourire jouait sur ses lèvres comme s'il se trouvait dans un état second.

Dans sa tête résonnait le rire cristallin de sa chère Lucy qu'il voyait tournoyer dans les bras d'hommes sans visage.

**O°O°O**

Le vent sifflait à ses oreilles tel le hurlement d'une bête surnaturelle. Les ténèbres étaient si intenses que nul homme, même le plus valeureux qu'il soit, se serait aventuré dans les bois. Mais Marcus Manea n'était plus un homme depuis des siècles. Il faisait lui-même parti de ces mystères terrifiants dissimulés dans les recoins sombres de l'existence.

La pluie qui tombait ne l'atteignait pas. Elle n'en avait pas le temps. Le vampire filait à travers la forêt, invisible et indétectable.

Aucune espèce hybride ne semblait roder cette nuit bien qu'il sentait la menace planer au dessus de sa tête. Les ours étaient sortis de leur tanière et le danger n'en était que plus grand désormais.

Ils ne les attendait pas si rapidement. Il ne faudrait pas que leur présence les ralentissent...

Marcus s'immobilisa quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les contours froids d'un bâtiment. Lentement, il s'approcha de l'architecture de pierres grises et leva les yeux vers la grande croix qui surmontait l'hôpital Sainte Martha. La neige qui recouvrait la terre et le toit semblait plus encore assombrir l'édifice pour renforcer son aspect inquiétant.

Le vampire fit un pas tandis que le vent glacé lui portait la rumeur lugubre de plaintes et de râles maladifs. A travers les murs et les fenêtres transpiraient les miasmes et souffrances des patients que l'ont amené ici et qui n'en ressortaient jamais.

Sainte Martha était un endroit à l'écart de toute vie. On y traitait les cas de maladies infectieuses, rares et non identifiées. L'atmosphère y était irrespirable, si bien que l'on disait que le personnel était lui-même infecté. Ce n'était pas à proprement parlé à un hôpital mais un lieu où l'on accueillait les malades que nulle médecine ne pouvait soigner, que nulle médication ne pouvait apaiser.

Marcus s'avança vers la porte dont le bois abîmé était mangé par les termites. Il se raidit en sentant plusieurs regards peser sur lui, des regards qu'il ne voyait pas mais dont il éprouvait le poids dérangeant dans son dos.

La Mort régnait en cet endroit. La terre retournée qui bordait le bâtiment recouvrait de nombreux corps dont l'esprit n'avait pas trouvé la paix.

Sans un bruit, Marcus pénétra à l'intérieur de l'hôpital et laissa les ténèbres l'envelopper.

Cela faisait longtemps que cet endroit n'appartenait plus aux vivants.

**O°**

Il faisait encore plus noir entres les murs du vieux bâtiment qu'à l'extérieur. Une mélodie inquiétante faite de toux, de murmures et de gémissements d'agonie flottait dans l'air saturé.

Le couloir dans lequel il s'engouffrait était vide, du moins en apparence. Ici encore des dizaines de regards posaient sur lui leurs iris vitreux.

Ignorant les yeux invisibles qui l'épiaient, il poursuivit son chemin. Le vampire passa devant une porte entrouverte ou l'on apercevait une dizaine de lits alignés. Des sons étouffés provenaient des formes sous les draps tachés de sang et d'humeur nauséabonde.

Un escalier se trouvait à l'extrémité du corridor. Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à monter, Marcus capta le bruit d'un pas claudiquant. Il se cacha immédiatement derrière l'escalier avant de voir une silhouette blanche descendre les marches.

Il s'agissait d'une sœur dont le visage était à moitié dissimulé par un tissu plaqué sur le nez et ses lèvres. Dans l'obscurité, le vampire accrocha tout de même l'éclat de son regard jauni et l'aspect de sa peau comme brûlé. Sa démarche était particulière comme si elle peinait à avancer. Sa respiration forte et difficile se répercutait entre les murs du couloir comme si un nouvel instrument s'était ajouté à la symphonie macabre de l'hospice.

Quand l'étrange apparition disparut derrière une porte, Marcus monta à l'étage. Celui réservé aux enfants...

De nouveau, un long couloir se présenta à lui. Cette fois, il pénétra dans la première pièce dont la porte était ouverte. Il s'agissait d'un local où était disposées plusieurs armoires vitrées. En transparence, plusieurs fioles aux étiquettes abîmées étaient rangées sur les étagères. Sans bruit, il s'empara d'une paire de flacons. L'un contenait du laudanum et l'autre de la morphine. Il prit également une seringue qu'il déposa dans sa poche avec les deux petites bouteilles de verre.

Marcus sortit de la pièce et s'engagea dans l'artère étroite du couloir. A travers les portes fermées, le vampire entendait les gémissements fluets et les pleurs des enfants, trop souffrants pour trouver le sommeil.

Le hasard décida dans quelle chambre le vampire allait pénétrer. Il tourna la poignée de la sixième pièce qui bordait le corridor et pénétra à l'intérieur.

Sa présence était indécelable, à peine plus perceptible que les fantômes qui déambulaient dans l'hôpital.

Dans les petits lits de fer reposaient des enfants. Leur teint blafard ressortait dans les ténèbres comme la face de spectres égarés qu'ils deviendront peut-être...

Marcus marcha lentement le long de la pièce pour les observer. Certains avaient un visage si abîmé par la maladie qu'il était impossible de dire s'il s'agissait d'une fille ou d'un garçon.

Il continua jusqu'au fond de la pièce et s'arrêta devant un lit collé au mur. Une mèche noire s'échappait des draps où une silhouette menue se découpait à peine.

D'un geste aussi délicat qu'un léger courant d'air, il repoussa le tissu pour découvrir un enfant serrant contre lui une poupée de porcelaine aux longs cheveux sombres.

Marcus retira complètement le linge pour révéler son corps malingre.

Une petite fille, les yeux à demi ouverts, était recroquevillée sur le matelas. Sa chemise de nuit blanche laissait percevoir d'abominables cloques sur ses bras et ses jambes jusqu'à la naissance de son cou.

Son visage était étrangement épargné mais ses lèvres craquelées et le contour des ses yeux montraient que son organisme était mortellement atteint.

Tant emprisonnée dans sa souffrance, elle ne sentit même pas que l'on avait tiré sur son drap.

Doucement, Marcus s'accroupit à côté du petit lit et se pencha sur elle.

— Ma chérie... murmura-t-il tout prêt de sa tempe fiévreuse.

L'enfant remua légèrement. Sa respiration rauque et maladive se répercutait dans la chambre pleine d'exhalaisons malsaines. Ses paupière se relevèrent alors qu'elle tournait faiblement la tête, cherchant dans l'obscurité quelle était cette voix, si douce, qu'il lui parlait ainsi.

— Doucement... poursuivit-il dans un souffle.

Dans l'obscurité, la fillette accrocha l'éclat luminescent des yeux du vampire. Peu à peu, elle vit le visage de Marcus apparaître timidement dans les ténèbres environnantes.

— As-tu peur ?

Mollement, elle fit non de la tête. Il n'y avait plus de place pour la peur dans son esprit corrompu par la douleur.

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres du vampire.

— Tu es une gentille petite fille...dit-il en caressant le crâne de l'enfant dont la chevelure coupée ras était clairsemée. Est-ce ta poupée ?

La petite mit du temps à esquisser ce qui ressemblait à un sourire.

Marcus étira ses lèvres lui aussi. Elle lui rappelait ces personnes qui errent la nuit dans les ruelles malfamées des grandes villes, le corps et l'esprit asservis par l'opium.

La fillette bougea légèrement la tête en signe d'assentiment.

— Elle est très jolie, souffla Marcus. Je suis sûr que c'est une princesse...

A nouveau la petite grimaça en serrant faiblement sa poupée entre ses bras tremblants.

— Une princesse ne peut vivre que dans un château, continua-t-il. Un château entouré d'une forêt majestueuse et d'un lac qui scintille sous les rayons du soleil...

L'enfant avait renversé son visage en arrière. Ses yeux aux reflets ternes fixaient le vide comme si elle contemplait dans les brumes de sa fièvre ce magnifique paysage. Ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient échapper un sifflement aigu.

— Oui mon ange... tu le vois déjà n'est-ce pas... ta poupée et toi seraient heureuses là-bas.

Des larmes brillaient au coin des paupières de l'enfant.

— Veux-tu que je t'y emmène ? demanda-t-il.

Cette fois la petite émit un son plus fort, plus écorché. Marcus comprit alors qu'elle criait un "oui" émanant du plus profond de son cœur mourant.

Délicatement, il la souleva dans ses bras en sentant à peine le poids de son corps.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Marcus se retourna pour regarder le fond de la chambre.

Le regard inexpressif, il regarda quelques secondes la silhouette spectrale toujours penchée sur le lit de la fillette désormais vide. Elle se trouvait là depuis qu'il était entré...

— _Ô Satan, prends pitié de ma longue misère... Ô Prince de l'exil, à qui l'on a fait tort et qui, vaincu, toujours te redresses plus fort...* _

Après avoir murmuré ses paroles, il se retourna pour emporter l'enfant loin de cet endroit maudit aux relents de purgatoire.

**O°O°O**

* Extrait du poème _" Les litanies de Satan "_ de Charles Baudelaire tiré des Fleurs du Mal.

_Ndla: Merci** Lola** pour commentaire. A très bientôt !_


	12. Quelques restes d'Innocence

**Ndla : **Merci pour ton commentaire Lola ^^

**O°O°O**

**Chapitre 12**

**Quelques restes d'innocence**

**O°**

La porte de la _Virgin Pangland _s'ouvrit brusquement pour claquer contre le mur. Tous les regards des personnes dans la pièce convergèrent alors vers les étrangers qui venaient de pénétrer dans l'auberge.

Arthur s'avança le premier et se retint de faire immédiatement demi tour. Derrière lui, Jonathan, Jack et Van Helsing entrèrent dans l'établissement et ressentir aussitôt la même impression que l'aristocrate.

Les yeux de tous ces inconnus étaient hostiles. Une rumeur menaçante ne tarda pas à s'élever tandis qu'un homme s'approchait déjà d'eux, visiblement prêt à les mettre dehors.

— Pardonnez-moi, déclara Van Helsing d'une voix forte en roumain.

Il s'était adressé directement à l'aubergiste derrière son comptoir crasseux.

— Mes amis et moi-même avons soif, poursuivit-il. Nous prendrions volontiers de quoi nous désaltérer et offrons même à tous ces braves gens de quoi étancher aussi leur soif !

L'homme qui s'était approché s'immobilisa et regarda le tenancier.

— Eh bien n'avez-vous pas soif messieurs ? continua toujours l'universitaire en s'approchant du comptoir.

Sur ces mots, il sortit de sa poche plusieurs pièces d'argent qu'il posa devant l'aubergiste.

Ce dernier, qui le regardait jusqu'à alors d'un œil méfiant, changea d'attitude. Il hocha la tête et bredouilla quelques paroles incompréhensibles tout en alignant plusieurs godets sur le plateau de bois.

Van Helsing se tourna vers ses compagnons pour leur faire signe d'avancer. Obéissant, ils se dirigèrent vers le comptoir.

— Tenez, leur dit Abraham d'une voix ténue. Buvez !

— Je ne crois pas... commença Jack sur le même ton.

— Je vous conseille de boire, le coupa Van Helsing. Nos nouveaux amis n'accepteraient guère qu'on refuse leur seul boisson.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Arthur, circonspect.

— Qu'importe, répondit le clerc en portant le godet à ses lèvres.

Abraham, Arthur et Jack fit de même et tous se retirent de grimacer sous le gout âpre et bon marché du breuvage.

Bon comédien, Van Helsing se tourna vers l'assemblée pour lever son verre. Avec soulagement, il vit tous les hommes boire à leur tour, certains d'entre eux bredouillant même quelques exclamations satisfaites.

S'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait acceptés, du moins ne coucheraient ils pas dehors cette nuit.

Les quatre amis attendirent au moins une heure pour se sentir intégrés aux locaux. A renfort de tournées payées, ils obtinrent enfin une relative sympathie des rustres qui occupaient la salle.

— Dites-moi l'ami, auriez-vu une belle jeune femme brune ? Une étrangère ? demanda Van Helsing.

— Ca se pourrait bien, répondit l'homme en grattant son menton.

— S'agit-il de cette femme ? demanda Abraham en lui montrant la miniature de Mina que Jonathan venait de lui donner.

L'aubergiste émit un petit rire gras et fort significatif.

— Ouais... on s'rait bien montés lui dire bonne nuit...

Incapable de traduire les paroles du roumain, le clerc comprit pourtant quelles intentions la venue de son épouse avait engendrée. Échauffé, il s'apprêtait à passer par dessus le comptoir quand il sentit le bras de Van Helsing contre sa poitrine. D'un regard, ce dernier lui fit comprendre de s'abstenir tandis qu'Arthur posait déjà une main amicale sur son épaule.

— Etait-elle seule ? demanda Van Helsing en poussant distraitement deux autres pièces devant l'homme.

— Bah ! Si elle l'avait été, ça nous aurait fait de sacrés souvenirs !

— Elle était avec un homme ? continua-t-il.

L'aubergiste fronça ses sourcils broussailleux.

— Non. Elle était avec... Crina.

Il avait prononcé ce dernier mot avec réticence manifeste.

— Crina ? insista l'universitaire.

— Une _strigoï..._

Les iris clairs d'Abraham s'écarquillèrent mais il ne laissa rien paraître de son trouble.

— Sont-elles encore ici ? demanda-t-il d'une voix monocorde.

— Elles ont loué une chambre mais la fille est partie. La vielle est encore là ! Enfin... elle va et vient... ca fait deux jours qu'elle a disparu mais je préfère ne pas toucher à leurs affaires ! Si elle revient et que son fouillis n'est plus là, je...

— Leurs affaires sont encore là ? s'étonna le Hollandais.

— Que dit-il ? les interrompit impatiemment Jonathan.

A peine Van Helsing eut-il expliqué que Mina avait séjourné ici que le clerc se précipitait à l'étage.

Il ouvrit brutalement les portes jusqu'à trouver celle qui portait encore la trace du passage de son épouse.

Sur le lit étroit était encore posé son bagage d'où s'échappait un gant immaculé.

Une fine sueur recouvrit son front malgré la température fraîche de la chambre. Ses yeux sombres étaient brillants comme s'il était fiévreux...

Lentement, il s'approcha de la couche grossière et extirpa le gant de Mina. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il humait le tissu délicat. Ce dernier portait encore le parfum poudré de sa femme et celle de sa peau...

— Jonathan ?

Dans l'encadrement se tenait Arthur et Jack.

Il ne répondit pas mais déglutit difficilement en rangeant le gant dans sa poche. D'un geste nerveux, il retourna le bagage qu'il secoua sur le lit pour en faire tomber son contenu. Divers effets personnels roulèrent sur le drap jusqu'à libérer un livre à la reliure de cuire.

Le journal de Mina.

**O°**

Un silence pesait sur la petite chambre. Van Helsing qui avait rejoint les trois hommes scrutait la pièce avec intention.

Ce n'était pas les effets de la jeune femme, anodins, qui l'interpellaient mais ceux de son accompagnatrice : une multitude d'herbes et de fleurs séchés étaient disposés ci et là. Au centre de la pièce reposait même une sorte d'autel étrange. Des cailloux et des morceaux de bois disposés circulairement entouraient un tas de brindilles et de pétales brunâtres. Dessus, une espèce visqueuse comme de la boue ou de la mélasse recouvrait l'étrange petit tas.

— Qu'est-ce donc ? demanda Jack qui regardait, lui aussi, le curieux rassemblement au centre de la chambre.

— Je ne saurais le dire, répondit Abraham en s'approchant.

— Sorcellerie... grinça Arthur en posant un regard dégoûté sur les objets insolites de la pièce.

— Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, répondit l'universitaire en prenant un peu de mixture entre ses doigts.

Seward émit une exclamation répugnée tandis que Van Helsing humait la substance.

Tant concentré sur les affaires de son épouse, Jonathan n'avait pas prêté attention au contenu de la chambre. Près de la fenêtre, il tenait fermement le journal de Mina entre ses mains fébriles. Les mots, plus traitres les uns que les autres, se succédaient pour lui cracher une vérité immonde.

Sa femme l'avait trompée pour mieux retrouver cet enfer et ce monstre qu'il avait réussi à terrasser.

— Jonathan ? l'interpella Abraham.

Le visage du clerc était devenu livide mais ses yeux étaient plus noirs que jamais.

Il était arrivé à la dernière page de son journal.

_"J'ai enfin rejoint la patrie de mon amour. Cette terre m'appelle comme si elle m'avait vu naître et je sens au plus profond de moi que j'y suis liée", _annotait-elle. _"Ecrire ces mots me ravie et me peine tout à la fois quand je pense à Jonathan. Il m'aime. Je le sais mais je n'y puis rien. Mes sentiments envers lui ne se bornent qu'à une tendresse désormais souillée. Je suis pourtant sa femme, devant Dieu et les hommes, mais pas dans mon cœur. J'appartiens à mon Prince. _

_Je lui ai toujours appartenu sans même le savoir…"_

Les feuilles du livre étaient désormais froissées tant Jonathan le serrait entre ses doigts.

_" Si seulement je pouvais dissoudre son amour pour moi… Il ne me laissera pas une deuxième fois retrouver mon Prince. Je l'ai lu dans son regard. _

_Je sais désormais qu'il est mon ennemi." _

— Seigneur, siffla-t-il.

_" Puisse Dieu nous pardonner pour cet affront."_

Un cri de rage sortit de sa gorge compressée tandis qu'il lançait le journal contre le mur.

Surpris, Arthur et Jack se tournèrent vers lui. Van Helsing, lui, fixait déjà le clerc avant même qu'il ne projette le livre à travers la chambre.

Un changement s'était opéré chez Jonathan Harker, un changement pourtant invisible que Van Helsing n'avait pas manqué de remarquer.

Son âme venait de s'assombrir.

**O°O°O**

Mina avait passé la journée a exploré le _Bosquet des Fous_ sans pouvoir accéder à toutes les pièces du château. Certains endroits demeuraient totalement inaccessibles tant il étaient abîmés mais la bâtisse n'avait pas encore livré tous ses secrets.

Le temps avait fait son oeuvre. Ce qui avait dut être une magnifique demeure dans un écrin de verdure était désormais une ruine.

Chaque pas qu'elle faisait, chaque porte qu'elle poussait faisait battre le cœur de la jeune femme. Ce lieu était imprégné de la même essence que son amour perdu et Mina avait presque l'espoir de découvrir son Prince au détour d'un couloir.

La nuit était arrivée, posant sur les cieux roumains un voile noir et opaque. Il floconnait légèrement mais les petits cercles blancs étaient visibles dans l'obscurité.

Un bruit se fit entendre quelque part au rez de chaussé. Alertée, la jeune femme se précipita jusqu'à l'escalier principal. Au pieds des marches se tenait Marcus, auréolé par le faible halo d'une bougie. Dans ses bras reposait une petite forme emmitouflée dans une couverture sombre. Une main menue et blanche dépassait du tissu sombre...

Relevant le bas de sa robe, la jeune femme se hâta vers le vampire avant de s'immobiliser au milieu des marches.

Un faible sourire teinté d'ironie étira les lèvres de Marcus.

Il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, un livre qu'il aurait lui même écrit.

— Comment allez-vous, Madame Harker ? demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur.

La jeune femme avait les yeux baissés et serrait ses doigts entre ses mains crispées.

Il émit un petit rire grinçant avant de gravir les dernières marches. Tandis qu'il disparaissait à l'angle d'un couloir obscur, Mina tourna la tête et vit quelque chose gésir sur les marches poussiéreuses.

Une poupée aux longs cheveux noirs...

**O°**

Hésitante, Mina poussa la porte du bureau de Marcus. Ce dernier était penché sur le feu qu'il avait allumé dans la vielle cheminée sculptée. La tiédeur de la pièce fit courir un frisson sur la peau de la jeune femme, plus habituée ces derniers temps à de basses températures.

Le vampire lui tournait le dos. Il avait installé l'enfant près de lui pour qu'elle bénéficie de la chaleur des flammes. La fillette était allongée sur plusieurs linges qu'il avait pris soin d'entasser pour lui constituer un matelas de fortune.

Mina enfonça ses ongles dans la paume de sa main en entendant l'haleine de l'enfant. Le crépitement irrégulier des flammes ne suffisait pas à masquer la respiration rauque et douloureuse de la petite fille.

La jeune femme s'approcha délicatement mais resta néanmoins à bonne distance. D'une main toujours tremblante, elle posa la poupée contre la fillette. En ce même instant, le regard de Mina effleura celui de l'enfant et son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge.

La souffrance était si visible sur le petit visage de l'enfant qu'il était insupportable de la regarder. Plaquant une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot, Mina se redressa et se rua hors de la pièce.

Contre le mur du couloir, elle s'affaissa en se couvrant le visage de ses mains. Elle entendit à peine la porte du bureau s'ouvrir.

— Ne prenez pas cette peine, dit le vampire en s'arrêtant près d'elle.

— Elle aurait pu être l'une de mes élève, gémit Mina sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Aucune larme ne parvenait à franchir la barrière de ses yeux mouillants. Cependant, une colère violente mêlée de culpabilité la faisait ployer sous son poids douloureux.

— Finalement, il n'a pas ôté toute humanité en vous. Qu'est-ce qui vous dérange le plus ? Le fait que nous l'offrons à cette femme ou qu'elle soit dans cet état ?

Elle leva furieusement ses yeux vers lui mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Lui émit de nouveau un petit rire cynique.

— Je vois, dit-il. Inutile de vous en faire. Avec ou sans notre intervention, cette fille sera bientôt morte. Elle souffre d'un mal incurable.

Un silence suivit ces paroles. Marcus ne cessait d'observer la jeune femme. Encore une fois elle l'étonnait. Il avait cru que Dracul s'était approprié chaque parcelle de son âme jusqu'à l'enserrer dans l'étau de son amour. Pourtant, la jeune Madame Harker n'était pas comme ces autres créatures qu'il avait vu tomber sous la domination du Prince pendant tous ces siècles.

Elle l'aimait non comme un sujet envoûté mais comme un sujet humain.

Il voyait dans ses yeux le combat mené par sa conscience contre son amour ténébreux et surement Dracul l'avait remarqué... et l'avait aimé d'avantage encore.

— A-t-elle un nom ? demanda Mina en se redressant.

— Non, répondit-il. Du moins je ne le connais pas. Je l'ai...

— C'est très bien ainsi, le coupa-t-elle en le regardant des les yeux. Il est inutile qu'elle en ait un.

Le vampire était fasciné. Cette sombre détermination était réapparue dans le regard de la jeune femme même si le léger tremblement de ses lèvres rappelait son affreux dilemme.

Et c'était bien ainsi qu'elle était la plus belle, partagée entre l'ombre qui la désirait et la lumière qui émanait de son cœur.

Une vision emplit l'esprit de Marcus. Il la vit nue, dans un lit de soie noire au dessus d'un vitrail doré. A travers les carreaux de verre passaient les rayons d'un soleil brûlant qui la nimbaient d'une aura blanche. Seul son corps était illuminé, le reste étant recouvert par l'obscurité comme si elle flottait sur un océan de ténèbres.

Le vampire serra les poings sous la violence de son désir. Jamais il n'avait souhaité quelque chose aussi ardemment.

Un son aiguë se fit entendre, pourtant faible mais assez grinçant pour que le vampire et la jeune femme l'entende du couloir. Marcus pénétra dans le bureau et s'accroupit auprès de l'enfant. Ses yeux révulsés laissaient couler des larmes sur ses joues cadavériques. Elle tremblait abominablement sous la transe macabre qu'il la possédait. Les couvertures s'étaient retroussées dans son agitation et découvraient ses jambes couvertes de boursouflures sanguinolentes. Tout son petit corps était couvert de sueur...

Mina qui était entrée dans la pièce s'immobilisa mais ne s'enfuit pas.

— Que lui arrive-t-il ? demanda-t-elle faiblement.

— Sa fièvre a augmentée, répondit-il en découvrant totalement la fillette. Dans ma veste se trouve du laudanum et une seringue ! Prenez-les !

Tout en parlant, il s'était dirigé vers la fenêtre avec l'enfant dans ses bras. Il la porta jusqu'au profond renfoncement de la fenêtre pour l'allonger sur la pierre froide. Le vampire ouvrit la fenêtre qui fit circuler un air glacé dans la pièce.

Mina trouva rapidement le flacon et la seringue qu'elle s'empressa d'apporter à Marcus. Avec des gestes précis, ce dernier préleva du laudanum avant de relever la manche tachée d'humeur, de sueur et de sang de l'enfant.

Il s'adressa doucement à la petite qui convulsait toujours. Mina ne comprit pas le sens de ces paroles prononcées en roumain. Alors qu'il parlait, elle remarqua les tremblements de l'orpheline diminuer comme si les murmures de Marcus parvenaient à l'apaiser.

Quand elle fut assez immobile, il piqua sa chair malade pour introduire le laudanum dans son sang.

En voyant la quantité de drogue qu'il injectait dans ses veines, la jeune femme posa vivement une main sur le bras du vampire.

— Mina... souffla-t-il sans quitter l'enfant des yeux.

Elle saisit immédiatement ce qu'il lui disait silencieusement. Sans cette dose, même excessive pour un homme adulte, était nécessaire à la fillette. Le but était de calmer un maximum son agonie et non de traiter son mal.

— Bien... murmura-t-elle en laissant retomber son bras.

Encore et toujours le même combat, pensa Marcus qui retirait doucement l'aiguille du bras décharné de l'enfant.

Le visage de la petite s'était quelque peu détendu. Ses yeux voilés fixaient le ciel noir à travers l'encadrement de la fenêtre. Un flocon voleta jusqu'à elle pour s'écraser sur sa joue encore brûlante.

Elle émit alors une exclamation, une sorte de croassement aiguë et tenta faiblement de lever sa main. Ses lèvres craquelées esquissaient un semblant de sourire...

— Tu aimes la neige, mon ange... dit Marcus en caressant le crâne clairsemé de l'enfant.

Mina ne regardait plus l'enfant mais le vampire. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu réagir ainsi et faire preuve d'autant de tendresse.

— Voulez-vous bien approchez son lit, s'il vous plait ? demanda-t-il sans la regarder.

La jeune femme obéit et avança la couche sommaire près de la fenêtre.

— Elle sera mieux ici au cas où sa température augmenterait à nouveau, dit-il en prenant la fillette pour la poser sur les draps. D'ici tu pourras voir le ciel, ajouta Marcus.

Il prit même soin de poser sa poupée contre elle avant de refermer la fenêtre.

Mina s'éloigna pour s'approcher des flammes de la cheminée. S'agenouillant devant, elle tendit ses mains pour les réchauffer. Un froid insidieux l'enveloppait tout entière.

— Ca ne la sauvera pas mais la maintiendra encore un peu en vie.

Un sourire glacé étira à peine les lèvres de Mina.

— Et de cela nous ne serons jamais pardonnés, répondit-elle.

Il l'interrogea du regard mais la jeune femme fixait toujours le feu danser dans l'âtre.

— Garder dans un semblant de vie cette enfant qui souffre à chaque fois qu'elle respire... je ne me le pardonnerai pas.

Un silence étrange suivit ces paroles avant que le vampire ne le brise :

— Pourtant le pardon viendra bien de cet enfant même si aucun de nous deux le mérite ! dit-il d'une voix sombre. Il sera le seul à nous le donner car son innocence est telle qu'il nous ouvrirait directement les portes du paradis pour avoir seulement prononcé quelques mots gentils.

D'un geste souple, il releva Mina et serra ses épaules entre ses mains.

— Alors ne vous apitoyez plus sur cette fille, Madame Harker. Elle mérite que vous acceptiez tout ce qu'il lui reste à donner !

Mina hocha doucement la tête, ses yeux ancrés dans les siens.

Les lèvres du vampire étaient à quelques centimètres de celles de la jeune femme mais il recula pourtant.

— Tenez-vous prête pour demain soir, lui ordonna-t-il en remettant sa veste.

— Où allons-nous ? demanda-t-elle.

Un sourire mauvais habilla les traits de Marcus.

— Récupérer les restes de votre cher Prince.

**O°O°O**


	13. Au cœur de l'ombre

**O°O°O**

**Chapitre 13**

**Au cœur de l'ombre **

**O°**

Les quatre hommes avaient pris leur quartier dans la vieille auberge. Ils se partageaient les deux chambres accolées à celle de la vieille femme et de Mina. Ces dernières pouvaient rentrer à n'importe quel moment et dans l'attente de nouveaux indices, ils décidèrent de les attendre ici.

Tous se trouvaient derrière l'établissement. Le soleil d'après-midi renvoyait une lumière jaunâtre sur le champs défraîchi devant eux. Il faisait étonnement chaud et la neige avait pratiquement fondu pour dévoiler un sol abîmé et des végétaux morts.

Le dos raide, Arthur pointait son pistolet vers plusieurs bouteilles alignées sur un muret. Les détonations résonnèrent alors dans l'air épais avant que le silence ne reprenne ses droits.

Adossé contre un arbre, Jonathan lisait le journal de Mina. Il l'avait conservé malgré l'avis négatif de ses amis. Les yeux rivés au carnet, il lisait chaque page avec le sentiment d'avoir été trahi jusqu'aux tréfonds de l'âme.

— Que pensez-vous de tout cela, Docteur ? demanda Jack d'une voix ténue afin que seul l'intéressé puisse l'entendre.

Van Helsing tira sur son cigare et s'octroya le temps de recracher un nuage de fumée.

— Harker se plonge chaque jour davantage dans une certaine noirceur, avança-t-il en posant son regard bleu sur le clerc.

— Tout cela ne me dit rien qui vaille. Peut-être devrions nous rentrer ? osa le médecin.

— Rentrer ? Certes non ! L'heure est encore plus critique que je ne le pensais. Cela dit, vous êtes libre de rentrer en Angleterre.

— Non ! se hâta de répondre Jack qui pensait néanmoins le contraire. Je resterai à vos côté pour ramener Madame Mina. Je ne veux pas qu'elle...

Il s'interrompit comme s'il craignait de finir sa phrase.

— Je ne veux pas non plus la voir se transformer en quelque chose que nous devrions tuer, acheva Abraham à sa place.

Un frisson courut sur la nuque de Seward.

— Je doute qu'elle nous suive de plein gré même si nous la voyons revenir ici, dit-il.

Van Helsing tira une autre bouffée sur son cigare en ajustant son stetson sur sa tête.

— Ce n'est pas elle que nous attendons Jack, mais son accompagnatrice. Mina a laissé ses affaires ici et je peux vous certifier qu'elle ne reviendra pas.

— Alors pourquoi restons nous ? Nous devrions poursuivre nos recherches !

— Parce que je tiens absolument à rencontrer cette fameuse Crina. Je veux savoir quelle personne est parvenue à redonner de l'espoir au cœur mort de la belle Madame Harker.

Il avait parlé d'une voix lente mais impérieuse qui laissa Jack interrogatif.

**O°O°O**

Une fois la nuit tombée, Marcus et Mina se mirent en route pour le col de Borgo. Ils avaient laissé l'enfant au château avec le plus de précaution possible. Après avoir entaillé son poignet, il avait frotté les lèvres de la fillette avec son sang pour lui garantir un minimum d'énergie pendant leur absence. Étonnée, la jeune femme l'avait observé avant qu'il ne lui confie que le fluide des vampires possédaient quelques vertus sur l'organisme humain.

— Vous pouvez donc la sauver ? avait-elle demandé d'une voix incertaine.

Il avait ri, une fois de plus.

— Non, avait-il répondu. Elle est bien trop malade pour que je puisse la ramener à la vie.

Ils étaient alors partis. Deux chevaux scellés les attendaient. Mina grimpa lestement sur le sien et suivit le vampire qui s'était déjà enfoncé dans les ténèbres.

La nuit était moins glacial que les précédentes. Après deux heures passées à traverser une forêt dense, ils parvinrent aux pieds du col.

Un flot d'émotions balaya Mina qui reconnut les roches grises et acérés de Borgo. Son cheval s'ébroua et elle faillit glisser si Marcus ne l'avait pas retenu par la taille.

— Tout va bien ?

— Oui, répondit-t-elle abruptement. Allons-y !

— Comme il vous siéra, souffla-t-il en ébauchant un sourire narquois.

Leurs deux montures s'élancèrent sur la route étroite du col. Les cheveux détachés de Mina ondulaient dans l'air sous le trot des chevaux.

En dépit de toutes les odeurs de la nature, les charognes pourrissant dans les interstices rocheux, l'écume des chevaux, Marcus parvenait à déceler celle, unique, de la belle Anglaise.

Un cavalier expérimenté aurait certainement craint de tomber dans le vide mais pas elle. La peur ne faisait plus partie d'elle, du moins pas celle de mourir. Son esprit s'était envolé vers des pensées enrobées d'espoir. Depuis son précédent passage, l'érosion avait entamé plus encore la route du col et celle-ci n'en était que plus étroite.

Ils atteignirent néanmoins rapidement la chapelle qui imposait sa masse austère à travers le décor rocheux.

Le courage qu'elle ressentait jusqu'alors perdit légèrement d'ampleur tandis qu'elle fixait l'édifice sacré.

— Nous y sommes, dit Marcus en portant un regard étrange sur la chapelle. Voulez-vous m'attendre ici ?

— Non ! s'écria-t-elle. Je viens avec vous...

Le vampire la contempla intensément avant de poser ses mains sur les lourdes portes du sanctuaire. Elles s'ouvrirent alors dans un bruit sinistre et libèrent un souffle moisi qui fit voleter quelques mèches autour de son visage.

Le cœur de Mina se mit à cogner douloureusement dans sa poitrine en pénétrant dans la chapelle. Le bruit de ses pas résonnaient lourdement dans l'espace sacré comme un martèlement fantomatique.

Des rayons lunaires passaient à travers les vitraux brisés comme des traits métalliques. Ces derniers nimbaient d'une aura blême le grand crucifix transpercée d'une épée oxydée. Celle de _Dracul..._

La jeune femme s'immobilisa brusquement, les yeux rivés sur l'autel. Ses poings se mirent à trembler violemment avant qu'elle ne tombe à genoux.

Un hurlement jaillit d'entre ses lèvres tandis qu'elle frappait le sol. Des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux sans pour autant couler sur ses joues blanches.

La chapelle était vide. Aucune trace du corps du vampire n'était visible si ce n'était celles de son sang sur les dalles de pierre.

La douleur de la jeune femme était si palpable qu'elle semblait suinter des murs humides.

Un étau comprima le giron de Marcus qui se força à détourner le regard de Mina. Levant les yeux, il contempla les contours d'une peinture ornant le plafond du sanctuaire.

Le Prince et sa défunte promise gisant dans ses bras...

Le vampire serra les poings à son tour. Pour la première fois de sa longue existence, il ressentit les épines de la jalousie perçer son cœur mort.

**O°O°O**

Un vive rumeur s'échappait de la " Virgin Pangland " faite de rires graves et de conversations animées. La lumière de la salle commune passait à travers les carreaux salles pour éclairer la terre de reflets orangés.

Son riche manteau de fourrure sur le dos, Arthur sortit de l'auberge et alluma un cigare. L'extrémité rougeoya dans les ténèbres avant que l'aristocrate ne recrache un nuage de fumée.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau pour libérer un autre homme. Jonathan Harker, les cheveux vaguement en désordre, fit quelques pas dans les ténèbres. Tournant la tête vers Arthur, il lui adressa un bref regard avant de porter une bouteille à ses lèvres.

— Cette chose est répugnante, commenta lord Holmwood. Je me demande comment vous pouvez avaler cette horreur.

— Je crois qu'il est inutile que je vous réponde, rétorqua le clerc.

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur les lèvres de l'aristocrate.

— En effet...

Un rire grinçant secoua le torse de Jonathan. S'apprêtant à avaler une nouvelle gorgée, il s'interrompit brusquement. Dans l'air glacé de la nuit résonnait une voix rocailleuse fredonnant quelques mélodies oubliées.

Aux aguets, le clerc scruta l'obscurité tandis qu'Arthur s'avançait. Devant eux s'étendait le mur d'une forêt dense...

— Vous avez-entendu ? murmura le lord.

— Oui.

Le fredonnement s'amplifia comme si la personne se rapprochait.

Les sens en alerte, Jonathan sentit son cœur s'emballer. Abandonnant son cigare, Arthur ouvrit la porte de l'auberge pour interpeller Jack et Van Helsing. Ces derniers sortirent rapidement, le regard interrogateur.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le médecin.

— Ecoutez ! dit l'aristocrate non sans armé le chien de son pistolet.

Les deux hommes entendirent à leur tour la voix écorchée qui brisait le calme de la nuit et le brouhaha de la taverne. Soudain, les silhouettes menaçantes des arbres libérèrent une petite forme qui s'approchait d'un pas claudiquant.

L'éclat de la lune révéla une vielle femme dont les traits parcheminés renvoyaient un aspect effrayant.

— C'est elle ! s'écria Jonathan qui lâcha sa bouteille pour se précipiter vers elle.

— Harker ! s'exclama Van Helsing qui se lança à sa suite.

La femme tut son chant quand elle remarqua les quatre hommes et s'enfuit vers la forêt.

Jonathan courait entre les arbres à peine éclairés par les rayons lunaires. D'une main moite, il prit l'arme à feu qu'il portait à sa ceinture. Derrière lui, Arthur, Abraham et Jack le suivaient en l'appelant.

Dents serrées, Harker tentait de garder à portée de vue la silhouette de la vieillarde. Cette dernière progressait rapidement dans cette nature pourtant noire et hostile.

— Sorcière ! cria t-il en trébuchant.

Mais déjà le clerc se relevait pour la rattraper quand soudain elle s'immobilisa.

Haletant, il pointa son arme sur Crina.

— Où est-elle ? rugit Jonathan, l'œil noir.

Les trois hommes le rejoignirent et seul Arthur mit en joue la ville femme.

Lentement, celle-ci se retourna. Jack esquissa un mouvement de recul en découvrant le visage blafard de Crina. Les orbites creusées et sombres ressortaient dans sa face blême comme celui d'un fantôme.

— Où se trouve Mina Harker ? demanda Van Helsing d'un ton plus neutre.

La femme libéra brusquement un rire dément qui fit courir un frisson sur l'échine des quatre hommes. Levant son bras, elle bougea sa tête d'une curieuse façon comme un pantin désarticulé.

— Prosti ! Esti, dar jucării în mâinile mele ! gronda-t-elle.

Une ligne de feu se dressa brusquement devant eux comme vomie de la terre humide.

— Où est ma femme ? hurla Jonathan dont le regard brillait de haine, ignorant les flammes qui menaçaient de le brûler.

— Ea este a mea, répondit la vieille en libérant de nouveau un rire fou avant de s'enfuir dans les ténèbres.

— Non ! hurla le clerc qui tira à travers le feu.

— John ! s'écria Jack qui tenta d'éloigner son ami.

Aidé d'Arthur, Ils réussirent à l'écarter de la barrière ardente.

Quant à Van Helsing, il contemplait sans ciller les flammes qu'avait fait naître la vielle femme. D'un geste vif, il porta une main au crucifix qui ornait son cou en murmurant :

— Seigneur tout puissant, protégez-nous du mal...

**O°O°O**

Lentement, le vampire posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

— Il faut partir, dit-il.

Une minute s'écoula avant que Mina ne se redresse. La couleur de sa peau contrastait avec la pénombre de la chapelle. Ses yeux brillants semblaient presque trop grands dans sans visage amaigri.

L'odeur du sang vint brusquement narguer les narines de Marcus. Il vit que les mains de l'Anglaise étaient entaillées à force d'avoir martelé le sol.

— Vous êtes blessée.

— Qu'importe, souffla-t-elle.

— Cela vous importerait beaucoup moins si je vous disais où se trouve le corps de _Dracul._

Le regard de la jeune femme parut s'allumer alors qu'elle prenait sa main dans les siennes. Ce geste spontané fit tressaillir Marcus qui demeura néanmoins immobile.

— Où ? s'écria-t-elle. Dites-moi où est son corps ?

— Ses gitans... répondit le vampire. Ils lui sont restés fidèles et dévoués jusqu'à dans sa mort ultime. Je suis certain qu'ils l'ont transporté dans son château.

— Ne perdons pas plus de temps, déclara Mina en se ruant hors de la chapelle.

Bien qu'elle fut déjà dehors, il resta quelques secondes à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Baissant les yeux, il contempla la paume de sa main où gisait une traînée de sang. Celui de Mina...

Il huma ce délicieux fluide mais renonça cette fois à y goûter. D'un geste volontaire, il serra son poing et se dirigea vers les lourdes portes du sanctuaire.

**O°O°O**


	14. La Maudite

**Récapitulatif** : Jonathan, Van Helsing, Arthur et Seward ont retrouvé la trace de Mina dans une vieille auberge roumaine. Des affaires abandonnées témoignaient de sa présence mais de curieux objets démontrent qu'elle ne voyageait pas seule. Ils décident d'attendre le retour de leur propriétaire et font l'effrayante connaissance de Crina, la sorcière ayant aidé Mina. ils se lancent alors à sa poursuite mais la sorcière fait naître un cercle de feu autour d'eux...

Mina, quant à elle, se trouve avec Marcus, un vampire proche de Dracula. Tous deux poursuivent l'ascension vers le château pour retrouver les restes du Prince disparu afin de pouvoir le ramener d'entre les morts.

**O°O°O**

**Chapitre 14**

**La maudite**

**O°**

Un ultime ricanement tournoya dans l'air puis les ténèbres avalèrent la sorcière. Les flammes qui encerclaient les quatuor disparurent comme absorbées par la terre qui venait de les cracher.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était ? s'écria Arthur, horrifié.

Il tenait toujours son arme en visant le vide.

Jonathan poussa brusquement un cri haineux avant de frapper le sol de ses poings.

Abraham, quant à lui, fixait l'endroit où Crina se tenait plus tôt. Ses yeux clairs sondaient l'obscurité impénétrable de la foret.

— Un esprit, finit-il par répondre.

— Qu'avez-vous dit ? demanda Jack qui tremblait de peur.

— Cette femme n'est qu'une enveloppe, reprit Van Helsing. Un esprit possède son corps.

— Il nous faut la capturer ! rugit Jonathan, prêt à s'élancer dans la végétation obscure.

Abraham le retint d'une main impérieuse.

— Et de quelle manière comptez-vous y parvenir, mon garçon ? Cette chose détient des pouvoirs dont vous ne soupçonnez même pas l'existence ! Elle s'est exprimée dans une langue ancienne, une langue quasi oubliée ! Ceci démontre que cet esprit est très vieux. Nous ne pouvons foncer tête baissée sans réfléchir ou nous courrons droit à notre perte !

— Mais... bégaya Seward. Y'a-t-il un moyen de contrer cet esprit ?

— Hélas, je n'en sais pas plus, dit Van Helsing.

— Mina s'est alliée à cette chose ? l'interrogea Jonathan d'une voix métallique.

Le Hollandais affronta son regard.

— Je ne sais pas. Peut-être ignore-t-elle que cette dénommée Crina est possédée. En ce cas, il est heureux de ne pas l'avoir trouvé en sa compagnie.

— Heureux ? s'exclama Jonathan. Nous ne savons toujours pas où elle se trouve ni même si elle est encore en vie !

Un silence gênant suivit ces paroles mais Jack le brisa timidement :

— Nous ferions mieux de rejoindre l'auberge. Nous n'arriverons à rien si nous mourrons de froid dans cette forêt.

Tous consentirent à rentrer mais Jonathan s'attarda quelques secondes dans la clairière. Il fixait les contours menaçants des arbres et les autres ombres de la nuit.

Un sentiment étrange grandissait en lui. La peur commençait à s'estomper tandis qu'il sentait une présence maléfique enrober cette terre maudite.

**O°**

Le crissement de sa plume se mêlait aux conversations rugueuses des paysans. La salle de la _Virgin Pangland_ était comble comme si les hommes craignaient de rentrer chez eux en dépit de leur journée harassante.

Concentré sur son écriture, Van Helsing s'employait à retranscrire le plus fidèlement possible les événements de cette étrange soirée.

Dimitru Viesnec devait connaître chaque détail afin de leur venir en aide. L'esprit dans le corps de cette vieillarde était néfaste et ses connaissances trop limitées pour l'affronter. Le célèbre Docteur en sciences occultes maîtrisait le monde des vampires mais pas celui des fantômes.

Un sourire fugitif passa sur les lèvres du Hollandais. Il n'était pas rassuré mais son excitation était grande. Jamais encore il n'avait approché ces créatures immatérielles qu'il étudiait depuis tant d'années.

Une fois sa lettre achevée, il la glissa dans une enveloppe qu'il enverrait aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

L'heure était à l'urgence.

**O°O°O**

— Arrêtons-nous, dit Marcus en descendant de cheval.

— Nous devons continuer ! répondit la jeune femme.

Sans lui demander son accord, le vampire prit les rênes de Mina avant de l'empoigner par la taille. Elle se débattit mais ne parvint pas à se défaire de son emprise.

Un vent glacé faisait tourbillonner les flocons de neige qui tombaient sur le col. Certains s'étaient accrochés à la chevelure brune de Mina comme une myriade de perles étincelantes.

— Ce n'était pas une suggestion ! gronda-t-il à quelques centimètres de son visage. Le soleil se lève dans moins d'une heure.

Il vit les iris bruns de l'Anglaise s'écarquiller tandis qu'elle levait la tête. Les cieux noirs s'étaient éclaircis. Sur sa toile, quelques rubans d'un mauve vaporeux annonçaient un nouveau jour.

— Je peux continuer ! rétorqua-t-elle. Vous me rejoindrez cette nuit...

Il ricana en la serrant plus fort contre elle.

— Vous tomberez de cheval avant même d'avoir fait la moitié du chemin ! Depuis quand ne vous êtes-vous plus nourri ? Depuis quand n'avez-vous plus dormi ?

Mina se rendit brusquement compte qu'elle ne luttait plus. Elle pendait entre ses bras froids comme une poupée de chiffon. Ses jambes tremblaient d'avoir trop serré les flancs du cheval par crainte de s'écrouler.

— Très bien... souffla-t-elle, lasse.

— Je vous propose cet humble mausolée, dit Marcus avec un semblant de sourire.

Il tendit son bras en direction d'une amas de pierres visible à travers la neige. Un frisson parcourut brusquement Mina en reconnaissant le caveau des femmes de Dracul.

— Je ne peux pas y aller !

— Pourquoi donc ?

Il crut que la jeune femme garderait le silence mais elle finit par répondre :

— Nous fumes attaqués ici même par trois femmes, des vampires. Nous nous rendions à la chapelle. L'homme qui m'accompagnait les a tuées dans leur sommeil...

Elle s'interrompit sans quitter des yeux la structure lugubre du tombeau.

— Et leurs corps doivent encore s'y trouver... argua Marcus en fixant ce dernier. Attendez-moi ici.

Il l'abandonna pour se diriger vers le mausolée. La porte de granit n'émit aucun son tandis qu'elle libérait un souffle de givre.

Un froid cadavérique recouvrait l'espace, presque étranger à l'hiver en dehors de ses murs. Un étrange picotement courut sur la nuque de Marcus en s'avançant dans ce monde inanimé.

Sur les tombeaux gisaient les corps décapités des épouses de son ancien maître. En les voyant ainsi, quiconque pourrait les croire endormies si leurs têtes n'avaient pas déserté leurs corps. Les murs glacés étaient zébrés de sang rouge vif, contrastant avec la pâleur du gel sur la pierre.

Un autre frisson parcourut les membres du vampire tandis qu'un sentiment inconnu s'emparait de lui. Il y avait quelque chose d'incongru, d'infiniment malsain à contempler ainsi les cadavres intactes de ses sœurs maudites.

— Ainsi, murmura-t-il. Même la Mort ultime ne veut pas de nous...

Quelques instants plus tard, Marcus sortait les corps du tombeau pour les jeter dans le précipice de la montagne.

Il rejoignit Mina qui se laissa porter jusqu'à l'intérieur du mausolée. Le vampire fit ensuite pénétrer les chevaux dans le tombeau qui s'allongèrent sur les dalles glacées.

— Ils vous aideront à passer la nuit, dit-il en la couchant près des animaux allongés.

Dans un état léthargique, la jeune femme s'abandonna contre le flanc chaud des équidés. L'odeur du cuir se mariait à celle de leur pelage pour former un parfum réconfortant.

Le sommeil la gagna rapidement, bercée par la respiration des chevaux et leur chaleur réconfortante.

Marcus la contempla de longues minutes, gravant le moindre de ses traits dans sa mémoire. Tout n'était que désolation dans ce tombeau de glace mais par sa seule présence, la jeune madame Harker la comblait de vie. Une vie qu'il ne chérissait plus jusqu'alors, une existence qu'il se contentait d'observer mais qui désormais avait retrouvé de l'attrait.

Avec un soupir silencieux, il s'éloigna du tombeau, de cette vie qui palpitait dans la plus petite fissure. Si son cœur mort pouvait endurer certaines brûlures, celles du soleil demeuraient insurmontables.

**O°O°O**

Les champs étaient recouverts d'une brume épaisse. De pales rayons transperçaient la terre cendrée comme des lames salvatrices. Le jour était encore jeune mais les hommes s'activaient depuis longtemps déjà. Dans l'air résonnait les chants éraillés et las des paysannes. Quelques pépiements d'oiseaux s'ajoutaient à ce tableau pittoresque sans lui donner un quelconque semblant de gaieté.

— Vous ne savez même pas où aller !

— Détrompez-vous, répondit Jonathan en se ruant hors de la Virgin Pangland.

Il s'immobilisa un instant avant de porter une main à son front. Le sang pulsait douloureusement à ses tempes et la luminosité ne faisait que renforcer son trouble.

— Ah ! répliqua Van Helsing sur ses talons. Vous comptez certainement gravir le col pour atteindre le château de Dracul!

Le clerc se dirigea vers les écuries pour sceller son cheval.

— Vous êtes complètement inconscient ! continua Abraham.

Cette fois, aucune lueur amusé ne luisait dans ses yeux.

— J'ai la certitude qu'elle s'y trouve, répondit-il en se mettant en scelle. Osez donc m'affirmer le contraire !

— Je n'en ai pas la certitude même si c'est probablement là bas que nous la trouverons, répondit le Docteur d'un ton agacé. Si votre femme se raccroche aux sentiments qui noircissent son cœur, alors oui, elle s'est très certainement rendue aux derniers lieux ayant abrité le corps du démon.

Jonathan serra les dents. Un puissant vertige le saisit et son malaise n'échappa aucunement au Hollandais.

— Dans votre état vous n'irez pas bien loin ! s'exclama Van Helsing tandis que Jack et Arthur entraient dans l'écurie.

— Il a raison Jonathan... ajouta le lord d'un ton bien trop compréhensif.

— Vous avez passé la journée d'hier à boire ! continua impitoyablement Abraham. Vous allez vous perdre dans la forêt avant même d'avoir trouvé la route du col ! Vous...

— Van Helsing ! le coupa Jack d'une voix forte.

Il s'interrompit subitement, étonné par l'intonation impérieuse du médecin.

— Ecoutez moi John, reprit-il en s'approchant du cavalier. Je refuse de continuer si vous persistez à prendre de tels risques. Vous ne retrouverez pas Mina de cette manière. Allons, vous êtes épuisé. Attendons au moins quelques heures jusqu'à ce que vous soyez suffisamment vaillant pour vous remettre à sa recherche.

Le regard dur, le jeune clerc soutint celui de son ami.

— Soit... capitula-t-il, trop las pour lutter. Je vais dormir une ou deux heures puis nous nous mettrons en route.

Il descendit maladroitement de cheval et reconnut malgré lui qu'il aurait été incapable de partir à la recherche de Mina.

— Nous allons tous nous reposer, appuya Van Helsing.

Les quatre hommes sortirent de l'écurie, désormais unis par un semblant d'unité quand le vent d'hiver leur apporta l'écho d'une cavalcade. Une poignée de secondes plus tard déboulait un équipage qui s'arrêta devant la vieille auberge. Une silhouette menue s'en échappa, haletante et chancelante.

— Professeur Viesnec ? dit Van Helsing non sans surprise.

Ce dernier tourna sa tête chenue vers lui et tout en se précipitant à sa rencontre, répondit :

— Oh Abraham, vous êtes encore là ! Je craignais que vous ne soyez déjà partis, vous et vos amis...

Le vieil homme parlait précipitamment, d'une voix chevrotante.

— Allons calmez-vous, dit Van Helsing en posant une main sur son épaule osseuse.

Venez donc vous asseoir.

Il l'accompagna à l'intérieur de l'auberge avec ses trois amis.

Arthur commanda une tuică tandis que Van Helsing installait son ancien mentor. Ce dernier but son verre d'alcool d'un trait.

— Puis-je vous demander ce que vous faites ici, Professeur Viesnec ? demanda le Hollandais.

Le vieillard attendit que Jack ait prit place à leur table avant de répondre :

— Je me suis mis en route à peine la lecture de votre lettre achevée, dit-il. Je ne pouvais vous répondre par courrier ! Il fallait que je vous vois, que je vous explique...

— Vous lui avez parlé de la sorcière ? demanda l'aristocrate.

— Ce n'est pas une sorcière ! s'exclama Viesnec. Non... oh jamais je n'aurais cru cela possible. Jamais !

— Qui est-elle ? demanda Jonathan.

— Les gens d'ici la nomme la strigoï, avança Van Helsing. Est-ce bien le cas ?

— Ce n'est qu'une vielle folle ! s'écria Arthur avec réticence.

— Non ! Il s'agit de...

Il s'interrompit un instant comme s'il craignait de poursuivre.

— La blasfemata, lâcha-t-il presque à contrecœur.

Van Helsing fronça les sourcils, surpris par la réaction du vieux professeur.

— Ce n'est qu'une légende, dit-il.

— Tout comme celle du chevalier Dragon devenu le serviteur du Mal, rétorqua-t-il. Si tout ce que vous m'avez dit dans cette lettre est vrai, alors c'est bien elle.

— Mais enfin de quoi parlez-vous ? s'impatienta le clerc.

Dimitru fit signe à l'aubergiste afin qu'il lui resserve à boire et attendit qu'il s'éloigne avant de commencer :

— La blasfemata est une vieille légende de plusieurs siècles, une âme maudite ! Elle ère sur les terres roumaines, son fantôme hurlant et répandant des sanglots dans l'obscurité. Elle terrifie le peuple. On dit que sa seule apparition peut tuer un homme. On raconte aussi qu'elle cherche quelque chose ou bien quelqu'un... si sa colère et sa rancœur surpasse sa souffrance, on la dit capable de s'approprier un corps, de le posséder pour mieux tromper les vivants afin de trouver ce qu'elle recherche avec tant d'ardeur. Si tel est le cas, elle peut éventrer les tombes, arracher le coeur de ses victimes et serait même capable de faire naître le feu dans la paume de ses mains...

Un long frisson courut sur la nuque de Jack.

— Seigneur... souffla-t-il.

— Qu'a-t-elle dit ? s'écria brusquement Jonathan en faisant tomber sa chaise.

Le vieillard sursauta tandis que Van Helsing le fixait intensément.

— Répondez-moi ! Cette femme a parlé avant de s'enfuir ! Qu'a-t-elle dit dans la forêt ?

— _Prosti Esti, dar jucării în mâinile mele_, prononça lentement le Hollandais.

— Et qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? demanda Arthur.

— Vous n'êtes que des jouets entre mes mains, souffla Viesnec d'une voix blanche.

Les doigts du clerc se crispèrent sur le plateau abîmé la table.

— Après... elle a dit autre chose... poursuivit-il faiblement.

— _Ea este a mea_, murmura Van Helsing.

Les doigts du vieillard tremblaient autour de son verre rempli.

— Elle est mienne... lâcha-t-il enfin.

Approchant l'alcool de ses lèvres, il laissa sa tiédeur se répandre dans son ventre sans réussir à chasser le froid glacial qui l'avait enveloppé.

**O°**

Mina cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de les ouvrir. Elle perçut alors la lueur de quelques braises sur le sol et sentit contre son dos l'intense chaleur diffusée par le cheval et le rythme cadencé de son cœur.

L'esprit lui revint aussi brutalement que la douleur qui irradiait sa poitrine. L'animal hennit doucement quand elle se redressa pour se précipiter vers la porte du caveau.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres qui se transforma en nuage de vapeur. Il faisait nuit.

— Marcus ! appela-t-elle en sondant les ténèbres.

Il n'y avait personne.

— Marcus ! cria de nouveau la jeune femme.

Une peur insidieuse naquit dans son ventre. Où était-il ? L'avait-il abandonnée ? Avait-il renoncé ?

— Mina ?

Elle se retourna vivement pour rencontrer le regard luisant de Marcus. Non. Il n'était pas parti...

— Allons-y ! dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Le soulagement remplaça le désarroi dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Il était revenu et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Il ne répondit pas et entreprit de rassembler rapidement leurs affaires. Moins d'une heure plus tard, le vampire et l'Anglaise cheminaient dans les ténèbres pour rejoindre le château de Dracula.

Après un temps qui lui parut infini, la jeune femme discerna enfin les contours de la demeure de son prince roumain.

Ignorant le danger, Mina lança sa monture sur le sentier escarpé du col, étroitement suivie par Marcus.

Enfin ils dépassèrent l'imposante arche qui précédait la cour du château. D'un mouvement brusque, elle immobilisa son cheval qui souffla bruyamment.

Un croissant de lune éclairait à peine la nuit et pas une once de luminosité ni le moindre bruit ne s'échappait d'entre les murs du vieil édifice.

— Ne perdons pas plus de temps !

Elle descendit de cheval non sans avoir pris de quoi éclairer leur progression. Munie d'une lanterne distillant un cercle de lumière jaunâtre, Madame Harker poussa l'immense porte du château.

Quand elle se retrouva à l'intérieur, un vertige la fit légèrement chanceler.

— Attention, souffla Marcus en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

Elle leva lentement son visage vers lui. La flamme de la lampe faisait danser des ombres sur son visage perclus d'émotions. Il resserra imperceptiblement son emprise en découvrant son regard humide et ses lèvres tremblantes comme sous le joug d'un puissant désir.

— Il est ici... gémit-elle. Oui... ce lieu est imprégné de son essence... il est tout autour de nous...

Une larme glissa sur la joue de Mina qu'il vint délicatement recueillir d'un baiser aussi léger qu'un frôlement.

Elle le laissa l'étreindre tandis qu'il se gorgeait de son odeur. Ses long cheveux caressaient le front blême de Marcus telle une timide caresse. Il voulait par sa force et sa présence la maintenir dans ce monde noir et glacé car... il savait que la belle Madame Harker n'était déjà plus avec lui.

La jeune femme ne voyait plus l'obscurité ni la désolation. Ses yeux lui renvoyaient une vision du passé où un beau soleil chauffait les pierres grises et éclairait l'intérieur orné de lourdes tapisseries et le bois lisse des meubles. La brise qui entrait par les hautes fenêtres amenait avec elle l'odeur des fleurs épanouies. Le murmure de la rivière s'alliait à celui de son beau prince, fredonnant un chant d'amour quelque part dans le château...

Un sursaut de rage vrilla l'abdomen de Marcus. La mort dans tout ce qu'elle avait de plus laid enrobait cet endroit alors qu'elle ne voyait que sa beauté déchue. La réalité transperçait incontestablement son regard mais c'était la splendeur de jadis qui aveuglait ses pupilles énamourés !

Leur union fut brève mais ressemblait étrangement à quelques aveux douloureux. Elle finit par se dégager avec douceur non sans avoir porté sur le vampire un dernier regard empli d'espoir.

— Fouillez les lieux. Je m'occupe des salles souterraines et du caveau, dit-il plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Et Marcus disparut, laissant la jeune femme dans ce vaste tombeau, dans l'immensité de ses chimères pourrissantes.

**O°**

Après une infime hésitation, Mina entreprit de grimper le grand escalier. Ce dernier semblait mener aux multiples ailes du château. L'odeur d'humidité était prenante et dispensait une sorte de voile dans les ténèbres environnantes. La lanterne projetait un halo fébrile et rendait l'endroit plus sinistre qu'il ne l'était déjà mais l'illusion perdurait dans les yeux et l'esprit de sa visiteuse.

Elle s'engouffra dans plusieurs pièces vides mangées de toiles d'araignées et recouvertes de poussière. Tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à pousser une autre porte, celle-ci refusa de s'ouvrir. Mina dut s'appuyer contre le battant et secouer la poignée pour que le vieux verrou finisse par céder

Mina sentit qu'elle était la première à pénétrer dans ce lieu depuis fort longtemps. Il s'agissait d'une chambre comportant un mobilier ancien et massif. Une odeur étrange flottait dans l'air que celle de moisissure ne parvenait pas tout à fait à chasser. Un mélange de fleurs blanches et de myrrhe mais tellement fugace, tel un sillage distillé depuis de nombreuses heures, presque imperceptible.

Mina s'approcha lentement du gigantesque lit à baldaquin, sculpté dans du bois foncé. Des draps s'y trouvaient encore, ainsi qu'une courte pointe en velours devenue grise sous la couche de poussière accumulée. Une méridienne se trouvait près d'une fenêtre donnant sur la rivière et la forêt. Dessus gisait une toilette ancienne comme si sa propriétaire l'avait sciemment abandonnée là.

Son cœur se serra en frôlant la tissu autrefois blanc de ce qui devait être une robe de noce.

Mina émit un hoquet de surprise en croisant l'éclat d'un regard sans âge. Elle se tourna vivement et découvrit la gigantesque peinture d'une femme qui arborait les mêmes traits que les siens.

— Elisabeta, murmura-t-elle en s'approchant de la peinture.

C'était elle, la promise de Dracula. Crina lui avait montré son portrait dans son refuge de Tavistock Street. Désormais elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, dans l'univers intime de cette femme morte depuis des siècles. Elle tendit sa main pour frôler la toile ancienne.

— Qui es-tu ? souffla l'Anglaise en fixant son propre visage pourtant centenaire.

Elle sentit brusquement un courant d'air froid sur sa nuque puis l'ébauche d'une présence dans la pièce vide. Son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge comme si des mains invisibles enserraient sa gorge. Ce fut une impression fugitive mais réelle pour Mina qui s'enfuit vivement.

Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, l'Anglaise sentit que cette chambre abritait une présence malveillante. Mais la peur qui l'habitait disparut soudainement car le couloir finissait ici, sur une porte colossale aux armoiries du maître.

Elle saisit fermement la poignée de métal pour s'engouffrer dans les appartements du seigneur vampire. Un froid intense l'enveloppa subitement. Son haleine se changea en vapeur pour se fondre dans l'obscurité glacé. Il faisait si froid, plus encore que dans le tombeau du col de Borgo. Son cœur se mit à cogner dans sa poitrine en balayant les ténèbres.

La lanterne tremblait dans sa main tant elle avait froid et tant elle était émue. La jeune femme ne discernait pas nettement son environnement mais sa présence dans la chambre de Dracul éveillait en elle un brasier d'émotions.

Un sanglot se coinça dans la gorge de Mina avant de déchirer le silence. Il était là, couché sur le gigantesque lit tendu de soie.

Il portait cette même tunique tissée de fils d'or qu'un drap incarnat dissimulait à moitié. Dessus était brodé l'emblème de Dracul, un dragon aux ailes déployées et couronnées de flammes. Sa tête qu'elle avait décapité reposait sur ses épaules dans le soin de reconstituer son corps.

Dans cette immense chambre, le temps semblait être qu'une vague notion, quelque chose d'abstrait et d'irréel.

— Oh mon amour... hoqueta-t-elle en posant son front contre son torse rigide.

L'aspect du cadavre semblait curieusement intact comme si sa mort remontait à quelques heures seulement. Peut-être était-ce dû à la température étonnement glacial ou alors l'exceptionnelle personnalité du défunt maintenait ses restes dans l'intemporalité qui l'avait accompagnée le long de sa longue existence à l'instar de ses maîtresses dans le caveau.

— Plus rien ne nous séparera, murmura la jeune femme en caressant la joue de Dracula.

Comme un coup de tonnerre accompagné d'éclairs, une lumière aveuglante apparut dans la pièce. La porte massive claqua contre la pierre ancienne et plusieurs silhouettes s'infiltrèrent dans la chambre.

— Mina !

La voix de Jonathan claqua dans l'atmosphère cadavérique. Ce n'était pas une exclamation de joie ni même de soulagement mais un cri de pur violence Les lanternes des quatre hommes apportaient une luminosité étrange sur leurs visages harassés. Cependant, celui du clerc renvoyait une dureté qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais connu.

Ils l'avaient enfin retrouvée après des jours de recherche et des heures de chevauchée, perdue dans les entrailles de l'enfer.

— Vous ne me le prendrez pas ! hurla-t-elle, ses jolis traits à son tour déformés par la fureur.

— Allons mon enfant, tenta Van Helsing en faisant un pas vers elle.

— N'approchez pas ! rugit-elle en s'accrochant au corps de Dracul.

Ivre d'une rage tout aussi intense, Jonathan bouscula le Hollandais pour se jeter sur son épouse. La saisissant par le bras, il lui asséna une violente gifle.

— Assez ! aboya-t-il.

— Non ! Lâchez-moi ! hurla la jeune femme en se débattant.

Un rugissement retentit brusquement avant qu'Arthur et Jack ne fussent propulsés dans l'air pour s'écraser contre le mur de la chambre. Un poids fit alors chanceler Van Helsing qui se retrouva plaqué au sol. Le halo de sa lanterne renversée lui révéla le regard luminescent et les canines d'un vampire.

Abraham entreprit de détacher le crucifix qui pendait à sa ceinture mais Marcus le fit voler à travers la pièce.

— Ton dieu n'a aucune prise sur moi ! gronda-t-il avant de planter ses dents dans son cou.

Van Helsing hurla en tentant vainement de repousser le vampire.

Toujours la proie d'une colère sourde et horrifié par l'attaque de Marcus, Jonathan raffermit l'emprise qu'il avait sur Mina pour la tirer vers la sortie.

— Non ! cria-t-elle sans parvenir à lui faire lâcher prise.

En moins d'une seconde Marcus se jeta sur le jeune clerc qui se retrouva immobilisé sur le lit, près de la dépouille de Dracula.

Le bras de Marcus écrasait son abdomen et l'empêcher de respirer. Malgré le voile brumeux qui commençait à obscurcir sa vue, il fixa avec terreur le visage du démon penché sur lui. Sa peau blême faisait ressortir ses yeux étincelants tandis que ses lèvres retroussées dévoilaient une bouche ruisselante de sang qui dégoulinait sur son menton et dans son cou.

Jonathan entrevit l'éclat de ses canines, conscient qu'elles viendraient trouer sa peau pour aspirer son fluide.

— Marcus ! Non !

Dans le bourdonnement de son asphyxie, la voix de Mina retentit dans son crâne comme du cristal brisé.

Assoiffé de sang, Marcus se tourna vers elle avant de porter un violent coup qui plongea Jonathan dans l'inconscience.

Le silence, lourd et douloureux, s'installa dans la chambre où résonnait un peu plus tôt des plaintes et des cris.

— Prenez sa tête, dit Marcus en soulevant le corps de Dracul.

Comme paralysée, la jeune femme resta immobile, le regard fixé sur le grand lit où gisaient la tête de son prince et le corps inanimé de son époux.

— Prenez-là ! réitera le vampire d'un ton sans appel.

Sortant de sa torpeur, Mina s'approcha du lit et s'empara avec une extrême douceur de la tête de Dracula.

Sans plus un regard pour Jonathan, elle suivit Marcus avant qu'elle ne rencontre celui d'Arthur Holmwood.

Il était à peine conscient et un épais filet de sang coulait sur sa tempe. Cependant, Mina descella dans son regard autre chose qu'un reproche. Des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux où semblait luire un éclat d'envie et peut-être même d'espoir : celui de ramener les morts à la vie.

Détournant son visage du sien, la jeune femme disparut dans le sillage obscur de Marcus, abandonnant les quatre hommes dans le dernier refuge de son prince. Et Quelque part dans le lointain, le hurlement d'un loup résonna dans les ténèbres roumaines tel un funeste présage.

**O°O°O**

**FIN DE LA PREMIÈRE PARTIE**


End file.
